Meet the Orangineer!
by AussieScum
Summary: Naruto was attacked on his 5th birthday, and was found by BLU Engineer. What happens when he trains and raises Naruto to be the Leaf's Orangineer? Story had been abandoned because of story errors. Re-write pending late/post 2012.
1. Prologue

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p><strong>MEET THE ORANG-INEER<strong>

A slow strum of the guitar filled the forest air, as the smoke of a campfire drifted into the air. Fresh game roasted over the hot flames as the guitar continued to play. Next to the fire, as the meat turned and flames rose, laid a lodged log in the ground, where the music drifted from. On the log, was the source of the music.

There sat a man playing a lightly colored acoustic guitar, slowly strumming the strings as he looked in front of him. The man here was wearing dark brown, leather overalls. There was a space for a huge pocket on his front, and below that was a large belt, holding what appeared to be a small black pouch and an orange rope of wire on his right, and a tan holder for something on his left. Under the overalls was a dark orange collared shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and underneath that was a plain white undershirt. He wore worker's boots, and above those on his knees were metal yellow knee protectors. The most noticeable things about him was the yellow rubber glove he wore on his right hand, the finger joints laced with blue, along with the backwards yellow hard hat on his head. Beneath those were black engineer goggles, covering his eyes.

As he looked at the person in front of him, little strands of sun-kissed blonde hair could be seen poking out from underneath the helmet. He smiled at the one in front of him, the guitar strings still being strummed.

"Hey buddy," The man said as he continued to strum. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is a story. An' its a good one as well. This here's a story about a little kid. A kid who, ev'n though he wen' through a lot o' crap and was continully looked down on e'cept for a few , was able to do what no one thought he could. Now how about you grab some chow there, and I'll tell ya a story about this kid, named Naruto Uzumaki…"

The guitar continued to play, as the goggled man looked up into the sky, never ceasing his play on the strings of the instrument in his hand.

"This all started over twenty years ago…"

* * *

><p>Starting a new story crossover of Naruto and TF2! Not many of these are seen around, so I decided to make one. Hoping this story can go on for awhile. Please review it and give me your opinions, one of my first stories.<p>

"_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Engie, Naruto!

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p><span>Dialogue:<span>

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANG-INEER: CHAPTER 1**

It was a nice, warm night in Fire Country. The warm breeze of the night silently flowed through the air, sending a nice feeling into the air. Everyone seemed to be well…however, this was not the case. It was officially five years after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. It had attacked the village seemingly out of thin air, killing hundreds of the civilians and shinobi resting inside its' walls.

The Yondaime Hokage, coming up with a solution, got a young newborn baby, and calling on the Shinigami, sealed the Kyuubi inside the newborn, at the cost of his own life. With his last dying words, he wanted the child who now housed the Kyuubi to be seen as a hero. However, this was also not the case. Because of their blinded hate and grief, they say the child as the Kyuubi incarnate, and now placed all their hate and loss on the child. He would be beaten daily, sold overpriced and rotten goods, or thrown out of buildings entirely. It only got worse on October 10th, the day of the attack, where almost everyone would hunt down the child and beat him to near death. Sadly, the current day was that day, and the poor child, Naruto Uzumaki, was having the most horrible day of his life.

A young, five year old Naruto limped through the woods, tears and blood streaming down his face as he tried to find a place to hide. Numerous cuts, lacerations, and bruises covered his entire body, swelling already starting to appear. The most noticeable thing was the stump of his right arm where his hand used to be, the blood dripping down through the cloth wrapped around it. He was scared for his life, and he didn't know what he had done. More tears flowed as he thought back to what had just happened minutes before…

* * *

><p><em>Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him, running through the trees away from the mob that was currently chasing him. He has just been walking in the street of his home village when they appeared around him, weapons and more in their hands. They had started to curse at him and threatened to kill him, so he did the only thing his mind could think of: he ran.<em>

_ He continued to run as he could hear the yells of the mob getting closer. He kept running as quickly as possible…_

…_until he tripped on a rock. He fell face first, rolling a few times before he lay still on the ground, sweat and dirt covering his body from all the running. He tried to get up, but fell back down as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, a loud scream erupting from him. He painfully turned his head, where he say in terror a kunai knife lodged in his right shoulder. He once more tried to rise, but froze as he heard, 'I hit the demon! Get him while he's down!'_

_Pain was all Naruto could register as he felt it erupt from all over his body. Numerous kicks, punches, and sharp objects attacked his body relentlessly as the mob continued to attack him. A sob escaped him as he tried to speak._

"_Wh-why are you d-doing this to me? I d-didn't do anything!" He was met with a hard kick to the face, breaking his nose and letting a small whimper of pain escape his lips._

"_Shut up you demon!" One of the mob members screamed. "We're avenging our families and our Fourth Hokage! You killed all of them four years ago! Now we're gonna make you pay for what you did!" A triumphant roar came from the crowd as they pinned Naruto to the ground. "Now what should we do with the monster?"_

"_Disembowel him!"_

"_Draw and quarter him!"_

"_Cut his head off!"_

_These were the numerous shouts that the mob suggested, as Naruto shook with fear._

"_I know!" was a shout from the mob as they watched a pink haired civilian walk up with a butcher knife. "Some things I've heard are that this thing wants to be Hokage someday." Numerous hisses and yells of rage rang through the air. "How about we make sure that never happens." An evil grin appeared on her face as two chuunin held Naruto's right arm down, exposing his hand._

"_No hand, no jutsu." The civilian said as she raised the knife above her head. Naruto's eyes widened in terror as he watched the knife slam down, his screams echoing through the night."_

* * *

><p>He shivered as he recalled what occurred. After they took his hand, they burned it so it couldn't be reattached. They then beat him once more, and left him to bleed out. Naruto cried as thoughts entered his head.<p>

'I'm sorry Jiji. I can't keep the promise I made to you. They took my hand and now I can't take the title of Hokage from you like I promised I would one day. Why does this keep happening? I haven't done anything!'

Naruto looked down, more tears ready to slip out of his eyes onto the ground…

…when he heard a noise. He stood straight up, his eyes as wide as lights as he turned toward the noise, coming from a small clearing yards away from him. Holding his bleeding stump close to his chest, he slowly walked towards the noise, which seemed to get a little louder as he got closer. He could start to see an orange light flickering by the ground. Recognizing it as fire, he drew a little closer, shaking as he didn't know what was waiting for him. The music seemed louder now as he approached the clearing, it was a slow strumming, almost like a…guitar?

He turned the corner to look into the clearing, and he seemed to freeze at what he saw. There was a fire on the ground, with a skinned deer hanging above it, slowly cooking it. Next to the fire, a few feet away, was a wooden crate, with what appeared to be the letters B, L and U on it, printed. On it was what looked like a small blue, mechanical box, with three numbers on it, 0,3,and 1. Behind it was something he'd never seen before. It was incredibly large, almost the size of four or six cows. It was incredibly dark blue, with four giant black wheels under it. At what appeared to be the front was what looked like a door and three sheets of glass. What caught his main attention, however, was what was next to the crate and the thingy.

It was another crate, slightly smaller than the big one, but what was on it caught his attention. It was a man, and he was the source of the music. He had a strange yellow hat on his head, and what appeared to be goggles over his eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a white shirt underneath it. On top of the blue shirt was a pair of brown overalls, which had a belt around it that held numerous bags and ropes. Below that was a pair of boots and yellow metal knee guards. He wore a yellow rubber glove on his right hand, which was strumming the strings on his guitar. He was currently looking down at his guitar, a relaxed smile on his face as he strummed the strings relaxingly.

Naruto, despite being incredibly injured, was still a little kid, and his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly tried to get a better view from where he hid in the bushes…

_SNAP!_

Naruto quickly looked down to see he had stepped on a twig, snapping it in two. He had hoped that the man hadn't heard that, but that's not what he a hoped for.

The man, suddenly hearing the snap, stopped playing his guitar. He looked up, his eyes apparently narrowed as he looked around, his eyebrows pressing tightly against the top of his goggles. He put the guitar against the crate next to him, and picked up a strange looking device. It was grey and long, with a black handle at the back and a little curvy piece of metal on the bottom. Up front was a hole and a weird brown grip thing under it. Naruto didn't know what it was, but he did know that it was probably bad.

His guess was right as the man pointed the large thing into the air and pulled the little piece of metal.

_BANG!_

What seemed to be small bits of fire shot into the air, as the man pulled the brown grip down towards him. This made a hole in the side, making a weird red cylinder pop out of the side. He pushed the grip back up, and lowered it so the hole was facing away from him. He held it to his shoulder as he slowly aimed it at the area where he heard the snap.

"A'right now!" the man said in a weird accent that Naruto couldn't place. "If there's someone out there, step out right now, or I shoot!"

Naruto wasn't sure what shoot meant, but he did know that from what he saw, the thing in the man's hands shot fire, and he didn't want to get hurt anymore. In his mind, his brain was on red alert as it told him to runaway immediately. He was getting ready to, but another feeling came to him as he sat for a quick second. It was small, but the feeling told him to walk out to the man.

Normally, Naruto would have ignored it and ran. But, he felt strange about it, almost accepting it as soon as he felt it. He felt slightly dizzy, not knowing why, but clutched his arm to his chest; he took a deep breath, and walked out of his hiding spot. He quickly watched the man in front of him, expecting him to get angry and attack him or just kick him out of his camp out of fear or to just call him a demon. What he didn't expect was the man to suddenly drop his weapon in shock as he looked at him. His eyebrows were rising incredibly fast into his hat as he looked at Naruto with what appeared to be shock.

"Sweet Mother a' God…" was what came out of came out of the man's mouth as he stood transfixed at Naruto. Naruto, for the most part, was shocked. He had literally expected to be hurt by this man, but instead he was just standing in there. He took a step forward, when suddenly the dizziness hit him hard, and he slowly felt himself fall.

Naruto tried to get ready to hit the ground, but it never came as he felt something quickly catch him. He weakly looked up to see the man had caught him in his arms. The blood from Naruto leaked onto him, but he didn't seem to notice it, like it didn't even exist. He was too focused on trying to get Naruto to stay awake. As the man tried to keep him awake, Naruto saw a look on the man's face. He couldn't place it, but was it…worry? He couldn't truly tell, as his eyes started to close on themselves. Before the darkness overtook him, he faintly heard, "Come on kid! Stay awake, don't die on me!" It was all he heard before the darkness knocked him into slumber.

* * *

><p>The parts of his childhood are always sad. Was horrible for me to write this, but it is an essential part of the plot for the future. Hope you guys liked it<span> (in the writing sense. If you liked the blood and beating, then see a doctor fast O.o).<span> Please review and leave comments.

"_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Kyuubi, Wait WHAT!

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 2**

_Drip… drip…drip…_

"Ughh…" Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed as he awoke was that it was completely dark. The second was that he didn't appear to be in the forest anymore. The third being that his butt was incredibly soaked.

'Wait…soaked?' he looked down, finally noticing why he was so wet. He was sitting on the ground, or what appeared to be ground, where there was water up to his waist. As he took notice of all the water, he also noticed things about him that both shocked and saddened him. The shock was the fact that all his injuries had disappeared. The sadness was that he saw his right hand was still tied up in the remains of hit tattered shirt.

'No…it wasn't a dream…it actually happened…' he thought sadly as he checked the wrappings on it to make sure it was secure. After the beating minutes ago, he had actually run out of tears to cry. That with all the blood loss had taken a serious toll on his body. After seeing they were secure, Naruto quickly looked around him as one thought went into his mind: 'Where is everybody?'

He slowly stood up as to steady himself, holding onto his right arm as he got up all the way. He looked down to see the water was now half way up his shins. Lifting his head, he got a better look at what surrounded him. There were two walls on the left and right of him, about 50 feet away. Each one seemed rusted and crumbling, the rock holding up slowly cracking. Pipes, from big to small, lined said walls, filled with what appeared to be a strange blue and red energy. Although he was far away, he could feel the red energy seemed evil, almost bloodthirsty. The blue seemed more controlled, almost calming and peaceful like a healing aura. With the walls, water and pipes, it almost reminded Naruto of a his head from the walls, he saw that everything else seemed pitch black, the ceiling, the floor, even the corridor ahead of him. He turned his head behind him, seeing the exact same thing, both corridors almost endless in darkness.

"Where exactly am I?" Naruto asked himself as he seemed to stand still in the foreboding dark, wondering just where, or even when he was. However, before he could continue, his train of thought was interrupted when a large gust of wind, from one of the corridors blew right into him. As it hit him, he heard a large roar go with it, sending an array of smells to his nose. Gripping his nose as he tried to stand on his feet, the wind suddenly seemed to draw back into the corridor it came from, pulling him with it a few short feet before he fell on his face, water splashing him. Short pain shot through his stump as he landed on it, forgetting that his hand was gone. 'Son of a-!' Went through his mind as he shook his head, flipping water droplets in every direction. Gaining his bearings from falling down, he seemed to think for a second. 'Well, I have no idea where I am, and since that's where that wind came from, I might as well go there.' Standing up and cradling his crippled arm, he walked down the corridor that the gale came from.

As each step got him closer, the power of the wind got stronger, each wave making it harder for Naruto to stand. Seeing a light up ahead, he stepped forward more, light blinding has vision as he walked onto solid ground.

'Solid ground?' was his thought as Naruto slowly opened his eyes, them quickly snapping open as he saw what was before him. The water on the floor now had shrunk, it now only to the top of his toes, but that's not what shocked him. He was now in a large tan cement room, the walls and ceiling stretching high into the air, hundreds of feet high. Lights hung from the ceiling brightly, shining down onto everything. The corridor behind him had shrunken to the size of an average door way, the outside of it still filled with water and darkness. Ahead of him, was a giant gate, reaching up to the ceiling with giant steel bars 10 feet thick evenly spaced from each other. Behind the bars, was what made Naruto stiffen at. Behind the bars was what appeared to be an entire space of darkness. It seemed to echo an incredible evil that radiated things that no normal person could stand. Not even the light from the ceiling seemed to be able to penetrate it. As Naruto wondered what was in it, an even stronger gale went forth from the cage, sending Naruto crashing into the wall behind him. Sliding to the floor, Naruto's eyes were wide open. The continual winds beating at him as he had walked to the room had been in a slow pattern. And as he got closer, it got stronger. This wasn't wind. It was _breathing_. Which meant one thing: something was in there. But what next happened shocked him even more. The darkness spoke to him.

"**Come…." **It said in a deep guttural tone, almost sounding demonic in nature. Naruto at this moment was having a mental war in his brain. Once again, his brain was telling him to pack up and run like hell. However, just like before in the clearing, a little feeling told him to go to it, that he needed to go to it. So he did. As he stood up and walked towards the cage cautiously, the voice spoke again: **"Closer…" **He did so, until he was right in front of the cage. Looking into the cage, his instinct told him to step away immediately. Trusting it, he quickly leaped back, and was thankful too, as a giant red manifestation of a furry claw thrust out of the bars, trying to grab a hold of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the claw pulled itself back into the cage. He heard a dark chuckle which emanated from the cage, sending an unintentional shiver down his spine. His eyes widened slightly as what appeared in the cage shook off whatever seriousness he had on his face. Two eyes had appeared, their brightness contrasting the dark of the essence in the cage. The eyes were outlined in dark red, and they were slitted as they seemed to watch him. The actual eyes themselves were an eerie shade of red, the pupil in the center being black and slitted. Below the mouth then appeared a large row of teeth, about the size of three Hokage towers lined next to each other. It was formed into a malicious grin as this horrifying face looked down at Naruto.

**"Well Well Well,"** the voice said in its tone once again, sounding slightly confused. **"I didn't expect this…"**

Naruto, now out of his shock, had a serious expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the…thing… before him as he listened to it. "What exactly we're you expecting?"

"**Well,** it said again, **"I WAS expecting some shivering little kid ready to crap himself when I did that. But you…"** Naruto listened to it, and he swore he heared even more confusion from it as he saw the grin from earlier disappear and the eyes nearrow slightly. **"…You were able to expect it and didn't even seem scared about it. Why weren't you scared?" **the voice said as it eyed the child before it.

Naruto sighed as he cradled his arm, looking into the eyes of the thing before him. "Listen, he said as he spoke in a brave voice, "I have been through a lot more stuff that was shocking and painful than this. I'm not surprised for some reason." The being's eye widened as he heard the child before it talk. This little child, no older than 5, had been through something more horrifying than that? That was shocking to say the least. What had happened to this boy?

"**Hmm…,** the thing pondered as it eyed Naruto, **"What it's your name kid?**

Naruto, a grin suddenly on his face, said in a loud voice, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The Future Hokage!", as he said this, the grin on his voice suddenly vanished, as if he seemed to remember something. "Or at least, I used to be…" The being, who noticed the depression in his voice, finally noticed the wrapped up stump on the end of his right arm.

A dark growl was suddenly heard, making Naruto look up. The eyes of the thing inside the cage were filled with multiple emotions as it looked at Naruto's arm. The primary ones were shock, anger, hate, but there also seemed to be hints of sadness and…concern? **"What the hell happened to your arm kid?" **The voice of the being snapped Naruto out of his daze as he looked up at the (worried?) eyes.

"Why are you asking?" Naruto asked as he eyed it suspiciously.

"**Well I have to make sure my tenant isn't completely dead." **The being said, its eyes till on Naruto.

"Woah, woah, woah." Naruto said as he looked at the thing that was speaking to him. "What do you mean by tenant?" Naruto was on guard now, because he didn't exactly know what the thing was going to say.

"**Ahh…do you don't know…do you?" ** it said as it continued to look at the young Naruto. **"Well then, I guess introductions are in order then…" **as it said this, the darkness seemed to be fading away, starting to show a gigantic body. **"I am the Lord of the Bijuu…"** the darkness finally disappeared, showing a incredibly LARGE red furred fox sitting in the cage, with nine flowing tails swinging behind it.** "But you and your people may know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto, to say the least, was completely and utterly lost. Not only did he disappear into a cramped and watery sewer out of nowhere, but here he was, standing and talking with one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he stared widely at the bijuu in front of him. "How are you here? You're supposed to be dead! That's what the village said when the Yondaime killed you 5 years ago!"

"**SHUT UP!" **the Kyuubi yelled loudly, effectively shutting up Naruto. It sighed as it looked at Naruto with heavy eyes. **"Look kid,** it said, **"What they said is what they believe what happened."**

Naruto blinked, confused by his statement. "W-what do you mean? Didn't you die?"

The Kyuubi sighed once more at it looked at Naruto. **"In a sense, yes I am dead. However, my physical body is dead."**

"Physical body?"

"**Yes, physical body. You see, bijuu don't actually have real bodies. What people assume is that we're demons. They're far from right. We are actually just giant manifestations of chakra."**

"Chakra? So you're just a giant person made of chakra?" The Kyuubi blinked, quickly shocked by the answer. **'He understood that? That's pretty impressive for a kid.'**

"**Yes. So you see, since we're just giant beings of chakra, we can't die. But most of the people thought I did die, however I did not, since you see me here now."**

Naruto, who seemed to understand what was happening, was starting to get worried. "So what happened to you?"

Outwardly, the Kyuubi just sighed and looked at Naruto with sad eyes. Inwardly, his heart was dying at what he was about to say. **'Sorry kid, **it thought, **'But you gotta know.'**

"**Well kid,** the Kyuubi said, **"what happened was since your Yondaime couldn't kill me, he had to seal me into something that was able to take my chakra without killing that thing. That thing was a newborn baby whose chakra coils hadn't developed yet. That baby…was you."**

Time seemed to freeze for Naruto as he listened to the information the Kyuubi was giving. His heart seemed to shatter as the pieces slowly fit together. The angry stares he got, the overpriced and rotten food, the constant beatings, it all made sense now. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

"M-me?" Naruto whimpered out as he looked down to the ground. The tears, after what seemed like hours before, were finally starting to come back as they threatened to fall out of his eyes.

"**Yeah kid, you."**Kyuubi said as he frowned, sadness taking over him as he watched this young child have his heart shattered into thousands of pieces. **"When he sealed me inside of you, his soul was taken by the Shinigami because of the jutsu he used. He wanted you to be seen as the village hero, but the village was pissed. They were still grieving over the damage and family they had lost, and so they used you as their scapegoat. They thought and still do think your me."**

Naruto didn't answer, his head still hanging down, tears slowly dripping onto the floor.

"**If it does mean anything to you…I'm sorry." **Naruto's head snapped up immediately, looking at the Kyuubi in shock.

"Sorry?" he asked, shock and tears still evident on his face. "Why are you sorry?" The Kyuubi, who seemed tired, lied down inside its cage, its tails wrapping around it'd body while its' head rested in its' paws.

"**I've watched your life kid." **It said as it looked at Naruto sadly. **"I've seen your memories. All of them, so I've pretty much seen what a hell your life is. And it's my fault. If I hadn't attacked in the first place, I wouldn't be in you, and your life wouldn't suck."**

A feeling of sadness entered Naruto's body as he watched the Kyuubi talk to him. 'He actually feels bad for me? Now I feel terrible.'

"Well…" Naruto said quickly, getting the Kyuubi's attention. "...I accept your apology." A small smile placed itself on his face as he told the Kyuubi what he thought. Its' eyes widened considerably, shocked at what Naruto said. There was silence for a moment, until it was broken with the Kyuubi's reply. **"Wow…you actually forgive me? Even after all that's happened because of me?"**

His reply was a small smile. "Sure!" Naruto yelled up to Kyuubi, the smile only getting bigger. The Kyuubi, sat there for a second, before a large smile made its' way onto his face…which was incredibly terrifying, since it was a smile made of giant fox saliva and sharp canines. Naruto unintentionally twitched back, making the Kyuubi's smile disappear. **"What?"** the Kyuubi asked, a small bit of curiosity in its voice. Naruto's hand made it behind his head, as his eyes averted the Kyuubi's gaze.

"Umm… do you think maybe, you could get smaller or something? That was pretty creepy." Naruto said his voice barely hearable.

"**Oh…" **The Kyuubi said, his voice quieting down for a moment, before, **"Well why didn't you say so?" ** A sudden flash of red chakra filled the room, covering the Kyuubi and making Naruto close his eyes. After a minute, the flash ended, letting Naruto open his eyes. They bulged out of his head when he looked into the cage. In the Kyuubi's place was a tall man, about 6'4", with wild blood red hair flowing down his head to his back. He was wearing a dark red kimono with multiple foxes all over it and was bare foot. He had tan skin, and red slitted eyes. **"This better kid?" ** Kyuubi asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto said as he looked at the Kyuubi, his eyes still wide form the transformation.

"**Now anyway kid,"** Kyuubi said as it walked up to the bars. **"You still need to answer my question from earlier. What happened to your arm? I was asleep earlier, so I don't know what happened." **A frown made its way onto Naruto's face as Kyuubi spoke each word.

"Oh…my arm…" Naruto had a sad look upon his face as he looked at the wrapped up stump on his right arm. "Well", Naruto said as he look at Kyuubi, sorrow in his eyes, "I was walking down the street…" and so he told him. The mob, the forest run, the beating, his hand, meeting the strange man in the clearing, and falling unconscious. He told Kyuubi everything that happened. As he finished his story, he suddenly felt the air tighten around him, making it hard for him to breathe. He looked at the Kyuubi, and saw a look of pure rage on his face, making him leak killing intent unintentionally.

**"Those bastards, and they say I'm the monster," **the Kyuubi growled, his KI slowly leaking away. As the last of it dissipated, Naruto started coughing, feeling the air re-enter his lungs. After gaining his sense once again, he looked at the Kyuubi again, seeing him have calmer demeanor. **"Well kid,"** Kyuubi said as he motioned for Naruto to come closer. **"Let me take a look at it. I'll see what damage has been done to it."** Seeing no other choice, Naruto painfully took the wrappings off, showing the slightly bloody wrist where his hand used to be. **"Hmm…"** was the Kyuubi's answer as he looked over it. Then quickly, he wrapped his hand around the wound, his red chakra slowly covering it. After a moment, he released his hand, showing the top of the wound was now covered in his chakra. **"There," **he said as he pulled his arm back into the cage. **"I put some of my healing effects into the wound, so it shouldn't bleed as much. It will also start to heal over, so that's good. I gotta say, your pretty lucky kid. That pink-haired banshee somehow made it a clean cut, so some of the muscles and nerves are still in somewhat functional order. There's also the fact that your chakra pathways are slightly damaged, but they can still work somewhat. As long as my charka is still flowing to it, it should heal up pretty soon."**

Naruto, who was paying attention for once, nodded his head, understanding what Kyuubi was telling him. "Nice! Once this heals, I'll be in tip top shape again! Thanks Kyuubi!" Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly, shocked at the statement. **"Oh, well…thanks kid. Never really been thanked for anything before…" **He quickly shook his head, looking Naruto straight in the eye. **"Now listen,"** he said in a serious voice. **"You need to get some rest. When you wake up, we gotta figure out what we're gonna do."**

"Alrigh—wait. We?" Naruto asked, confused slightly. **"Yeah kid, we." **Kyuubi said, showing off a new smile. It was less threatening, but showed off his canines. **"Now that you know I'm here, and you seem okay for a shortie, we'll be working together now. Can't have you dying on me now, can you?" **A small grin replaced his smile, showing something humorous. **"Now you gotta go and get some sleep. When you wake up, you should be back outside."**

Naruto gave his foxy grin, holding up a peace sign with his good hand. "Alright! Thanks again Kyuubi!" As the prison started to fade and the Kyuubi left his vision, he suddenly realized what the Kyuubi had said. "HEY! I AM NOT SHORT!" His only reply was a loud bark of laughter before the same darkness form before took him again.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi laughed out loud as Naruto faded out of the mindscape, still chuckling from what he said. He then turned around in his cage, tired, and a bed appeared in the corner. He laid down in it, and as he slipped into sleep, he thought, <strong>'Looks like things are about to get interesting.'<strong>

* * *

><p>That's the new chapter! If Kyuubi seemed out of character, lolz to you. My story so he is working with Naruto now. Next chapter! Naruto awakes to meet the Engineer! Will it be good, or end up into an unwanted confrontation? Guess you'll have to find out!<p>

"_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Third, Secrets Told!

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 3**

'_Naruto….Naruto…'_

'Uggh...' Naruto thought as he seemed to hear a voice speaking to him.

'_Naruto… Naruto!'_

Naruto could barely tell whose voice it belonged to. It sounded caring, concerned, and familiar at the same time.

'_NARUTO!'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as the voice seemed to yell incredibly loudly. His vision seemed foggy, but as he opened his eyes, his vision began to clear. As it finally came together, he saw above him a white ceiling. Naruto's heart skipped as he looked at it. He had seen it numerous times before and there was only one place with it. The hospital. This meant he was back in the village. Naruto tried to lean up, to see what was around him, but he felt a hand soltly put itself on his right shoulder. He recognized the hand as well. It felt scared and round, but also wrinkly and soft at the same time. He slowly turned his head to the right, a small smile appearing on his face as he recognized the person.

The person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village, and the grandfather figure of Naruto. Ever since Naruto had known him, he had been nothing but kind to Naruto, treating him like his own grandson.

"Hey Jiji." Naruto said in a weak voice, his small smile still on his face. Sarutobi smiled sadly at Naruto as he said hello to him. A four year old child shouldn't have to go through something like this. 'The villagers went too far this time…this is just cruel.' He thought as he looked at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." He said as he sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Naruto said as he looked at his 'grandfather'. "Hey jiji? How long have I been asleep?" The smile on his face disappeared as he looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Well Naruto," he said as he sounded worried, "Because of your injuries, you have been out for a week."

"A-a week?" Naruto said, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes," Sarutobi said as he look at Naruto, seeing the sadness and shock on his face. "However…" This got Naruto's attention quickly. "If it hadn't been for the man who found you and haulted the bleeding, you would have been out much longer, or worse." This surprised Naruto. Someone had saved him?

"Someone saved me? Who?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice.

"That'd be me amigo." A voice said, getting Naruto's attention. He turned his head to the left in the direction of the voice, and was shocked at who it was. It had been the strange man who he had stumbled upon in the clearing.

"Hey! You're that guy from the clearing!" Naruto said, pointing at the man with his right arm. He quickly gasped in pain, as he looked down to see his right arm was heavily wrapped in bandages, and his wrist covered to hide the stump where his hand used to be.

"Careful there kid!" the man said as he walked over quickly. "You don' wanna hurt yourself there to badly now. Your wounds could re-open."

Naruto spoke again, less frantic. "Alright. But I'm confused."

The man raised his eyebrows, his eyes hidden behind his goggles. "Why confused kid?"

Naruto seemed to look down, his voice now quieter. "Well, besides jiji, no one really wants to help me. They usually give me evil looks or just beat me up. Why would you help me?"

The man was shocked to say the least. This kid was saying that he was continually looked at like the plague and beat down, and he was no older than what, four? He quickly shook his head, looking back at Naruto with a calm voice. "Well, he said, "For me, whenever I see a kid whose bleedin' to death on the ground, that raises a lot o' worry. I wasn't just gonna let ya bleed out on the forest floor, it ain't right. So I brought ya here, and it seemed to be your home, cause people recognized ya."

Naruto was surpised. This guy didn't even care who he was, and he helped him. A small tear escaped his eyes as he looked up at the man. "T-thank you. For saving me." A smile appeared on the man's face as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"No problem kid." He said, pulling his rubber gloved hand back. "Now," his face turned serious as he looked at the Hokage. "I gotta ask ya somethin' mister."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. "Go ahead." He said. What he didn't expect was the sudden yelling.

"WHAT IN SAM HELL IS WRONG WITH YA? THIS KID IS SAYING HES GETTING' THE CRUD BEAT OUTTA HIM EV'RY DAY, AND YOUR JUST SITTIN' THERE? AN' I'M THINKIN' THAT MUST BE TRUE WITH HOW I FOUND 'IM! WHAT KINDA 'GRANDFATHER' ARE YA LETTIN THIS HAPPEN!"

To say the least, both Naruto and the Hokage were stunned. This man they knew nothing about was yelling at the leader of the village and one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Their thoughts we're as so.

Naruto: 'Wow! This guy has a lot of guts talking to jiji like this!'

Hokage: 'Hmm… this is surprising. He's yelling at me, so he either is brave, or doesn't know who I am And he's worried for Naruto. Is it possible…he doesn't know?"

The Hokage got a serious, authoritative, look on his face as he looked at the red faced man yelling at him. "I can answer your questions, but first you must sit down and calm yourself Mr…" He stopped short, realizing he didn't know his name. "Excuse me, but I now realize, neither me or Naruto here know your name."

The man calmed his self slightly, looking at the Hokage calmer. "Well, I usually don' give out my name unless I know someone real well. So you can just call me what people usually do. Engineer, or Engie for short." Slight surprise caught the Hokage as he heard this. The man's name was Engineer?

"Well Mr. Engineer," he said ackwardly, not used to calling the man this, "I can explain your questions, but first you must sit down. The Engineer hesitated, before sitting down in the chair left of Naruto's bed. "However, you must understand," the Hokage said as he gave the man a stern look. "What I'm about to tell you is classified to only me and a few others in this village. If you say anything about it to anyone, you will have to die."

This slightly shocked the Engineer. 'It's that important?' "Well alright," the Engineer said as he put one leg over the over. "I agree. Now what's this about." The Hokage gave a long sigh, turning aroud so he faced the window with his hands behind his back,

"Four years ago, our village was attacked by an ancient creature of unknown origin. It was an ancient creature of legend, one the people of this land know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It nearly destroyed the village, killing hundreds of innocent people and shinobi of the village. It nearly destroyed the village, until it was stopped by the Yondaime Hokage."

"Wait a minute," the Engineer said, holding his hands up in a halting jesture. "From what you're saying, some giant fox attacked your village, killing a bunch a' people, and one guy stopped it? How does that work?" His words sounded unbelieveable, like he didn't believe a word?

The Hokage sighed before replying, "He summoned Death."

The Engineer stopped whatever he was going to say, looking shocked at the words. "Death? He summoned Death?"

"Yes", he said as he breathed in heavily. "He called upon death to seal the demon away, at the cost of his soul to be tortured inside Death's stomach for the rest of eternity."

The Engineer was shocked at what he was hearing, as evident at his jaw slightly open. "Why would he do somethin' like that if he knew the results?" He asked.

It couldn't be seen, but a small smile was on the Hokage's face as his next words came out. "Because he truly cared for these people. He believed that when he sealed the Kyuubi, it would protect everyone and the people would treat the thing containing it like a hero, carrying such a heavy burden." As he finished, the smile was replaced with a frown. "The people however didn't see it that way."

The Engineer, puzzled asked, "Why not?"

"Well, the people had lost much from the attack, and so all of their hate and need for revenge turned to the container of the Kyuubi."

Putting two and two together, the Engineer saw where this was going. "So, what did the Yondaime fella seal it into?"

The Hokage sighed, a heavy depressing sigh. "It's not what he sealed it into. It's who he sealed it into."

The Engineer's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "So that would mean…"

The Hokage nodded slowly. "Yes, the person the Yondaime used as the container for the Kyuubi…"

"Was me…" The two turned to see Naruto, his arms on the bed and his eyes in a blank daze.

"Naruto?", The Hokage asked Naruto, worried why Naruto finished the sentence, yet wasn't freaking out.

"I kinda already knew jiji…" This shocked both older men, especially the Hokage.

"You knew Naruto?" the Hokage asked, not sure how Naruto would act.

"Well, kinda…" Naruto said, rubbing his good hand behind his head. "When I fell unconscious in the woods, I met with him in my mind. He actually seemed sorry about it." If the Hokage's eyebrows could go any higher, then they'd fly off his head. "But, there is one thing I gotta ask." This surprised both men.

"Sure kid. What is it?" The Engineer asked. Naruto turned to him, a look of many emotions in his face. Sadness, despair, fear, and more.

"Because of what is in me…do you think I'm a demon?" Engineer was shocked at the question. "If you don't wanna see me anymore, I understand." Tears were now starting to slowly fall Naruto's cheeks, ready to fall onto the bed.

"Now why would I think that?" Naruto's eyes widened considerably, as he looked up at the Engineer's collected face.

"H-huh?" Naruto asked, confused and scared.

"Well kid," the Engineer said, "From what I understand, you're just the container, not the Kyuubi itself. If you were, then you'd either be gone or this village would be. And…" His right hand reached up to Naruto's face, wiping off the tears in a fatherly way. "From what I've seen of you kid, you are nothing like a demon. Your kind, nice, and way to innocent for all the crap these people put you through. Your no demon kid, and you'll never be one."

Naruto, to say the least, was having a million thoughts a minute flowing through his head. This guy barely even knew him, knew about what was inside of him, the thing that shunned him from the people, and he didn't see him as a demon. Naruto had multiple emotions flowing through his body. Happiness, joy, sadness, relief. Probably the only people in the entire village who didn't hate him were Jiji and the people at the ramen stand. And this one guy, had made him feel better about the crappy life he had had. So he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged the Engineer tightly, and cried. He cried tears of happiness, because he had met someone who didn't want to hurt him like everyone else.

The Engineer, watching this display of huge emotion, who was now being hugged by this little kid, did what he knew what he needed to. He returned the hug, a small fatherly smile on his face as Naruto cried into his overalls. "It's alright now kid," he said as Naruto hugged him close. "Just let it all out. We're here." And so he did. Naruto cried for what seemed like minutes. After ten minutes had passed, Naruto's crying had stopped, his breathing now more relaxed as he fell asleep. The Engineer smiled as he gently rubbed the tear marks off his face, and then laid him back in his hospital bed.

The Hokage, who had watched all of this unfold, was incredibly happy. This man from nowhere had been able to understand Naruto and make him feel like an actual person. As the Engineer laid Naruto back in bed, the Hokage signaled to get the Engineer's attention.

"Now," he said as the Engineer turned to him. "My ANBU will be in the room watching over Naruto. Do you mind if we headed to my office and talked privately?"

The Engineer looked at Naruto for a second, before turning back to the Hokage. "Alright. But he better be safe, or else."

The Hokage smiled lightly. "He'll be perfectly fine, I promise you." Him and the Engineer, then walked out of the room, to discuss matters that would soon affect Naruto's future.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they had both arrived at the Hokage tower in his office. He motioned for the Engineer to take a seat, himself going to sit behind his desk. He clasped his hands together on the desk as he looked at the Engineer.<p>

"I must say," the Hokage said as he looked at the Engineer. "You made Naruto very happy. I've probably never seen him happy like that in all his life."

"Well," the Enginner said as he lifted his hard hat form covering his goggles, "I gotta say, I have taken a likin' to the kid. I do gotta ask though…" he said finished the sentence, his hands slightly gripping the arms on the chair.

"Yes?" the Hokage asked, pulling out his pipe and taking a smoke.

"Is he an orphan?" the Hokage did not expect this answer, and so choked on the smoke a little. After his coughing fit, he looked up at the Engineer. "How did you know?"

"I'm a very smart person," Engineer replied, crossing his legs as before, "As I watched the kid, I noticed some stuff. He was covered in minor dirt stains, the clothes I brought him in with were patched up a lot, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days. So that combined with how the people treat him, I'd say he barely gets by on food." He seemed to spit out the word people in venom, like he didn't even consider them people.

"Sadly, yes he is." The Hokage said as he continued to smoke. "His parents died during the attack, so he's had to live in the orphanage."

"Then I doubt he's been living in it." The Hokage looked up with wide eyes as he looked at the Engineer's scowling face.

"What do you mean by that?" the Hokage asked. The Engineer looked into the eyes of the Hokage, and even though his goggles covered his, a person could tell the anger sparking off of them.

"Well since these here 'people' hate him, I'd assume that applies to the people workin' at it, and so they most likely kicked 'im out. Think of that combined with how he looks."

The Hokage seemed to concentrate for a moment, before a look of pure hatred appeared on his face. "Those witches," he said as the wood on his desk seemed to splinter a little. "They told me he was being kept there."

"Looks like they lied." The Engineer said, noticing how the desk reacted to the Hokage's anger. 'What in sam hell? How'd this old geezer do that? Maybe I'll ask him later, got somethin' more important to ask.' "Mr. Hokage, I gotta favor to ask ya." The Engineer said, a look of seriousness on his face.

The Hokage looked at him, noticing the look. "What is your favor? I owe you for saving Naruto's life.

"Could I adopt him?" were the words that came out of his mouth, making the Hokage drop his pipe.

"You want to adopt him?" the Hokage asked, his eyes as wide a dinner plates.

"Yes indeed I do!" the Engineer said as he looked in his eyes. "Look, both o' us and the village know his life has been livin' hell, especially since they caused it. This kid hasn't known love since he grew up with no parents and nobody to look after him. He deserves a family that can look after him an' show 'im that love that he's missed out on. Plus, I've always wanted a son, but because of my line of work, I could never find a date." He seemed to laugh at that part, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

The Hokage, listening very carefully, smiled as he heard the whole thing. This man was ready to show a small child love and family that he had never had. He looked at the Engineer with a huge smile on his face. "Well, I think that can be arranged," he said as he stood up to shake the Engineer's hand.

A huge smile showed up on the Engineer's as he shook it firmly. "Thank ya very much mister. Won't let ya down. Naruto will get his family, I swear."

As he turned to leave, he heard the Hokage say, "No, thank you Engineer. Thank you." A smile reached his face as he reached the door. As he entered the doorway he said, "No problem. And the name's Dell. Dell Conagher." The next moment he was gone.

Sarutobi lifted his pipe off his desk and smiled as he thought to himself, 'Well then Mr. Dell, I know you'll do a great job in raising Naruto.'

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sun shining through the blinds of his hospital window. As he opened his eyes, he saw a sight that made him laugh. The Engineer from last night was sitting next to him in a chair, newspaper on his chest and a trail of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. Soon the laughter got so loud, the Engineer woke up.<p>

"Whazzah-hoosah-whutza?" he said as he swung his head up, the saliva swinging up and slapping onto his goggles. This got more laughter out of Naruto, who was holding his sides in happy laughter. The Engineer, seeing the mess he made, chuckled a bit at what happened and look over at Naruto. "Well then, looks like you had a good wake up call, didn't ya?" he asked playfully as he ruffled some of Naruto's hair.

Soon Naruto's laughter had shrunken to a few giggles, and he had a huge smile on his face. "Yeah I did!" he said as he stretched his arms. "So what are you doin' here?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

The Enginner chuckled, looking at Naruto as he stood up. "Well I came to get ya discharged kid." He said as he helped Naruto out of bed. "We gotta go see the Hokage to fill out some stuff."

Naruto groaned at this. "Aw man, paperwork? Why do we gotta go and fill it out Engie-san?"

The Engineer raised his eye at the san part, as he helped Naruto get his clothes on. "Where'd the san come from kid?" he asked confused.

Naruto, who was now dressed, and grabbing what he had said, "Well, you're one of the few people that treated me nice. So now you're Engie-san!" He smiled up at Engineer as stood up ready to go. "At least you don't got a funny name, like ero-jiji does."

This seemed to get a chuckle out of Engineer. "Ero-jiji?" he said as he led Naruto out of the room, holding his hand.

"Yeah! Not a lot of people know, but jiji is a total pervert! He keeps this little orange book in his desk that for pervs." he said as he laughed too.

"Hahaha!" Engineer laughed as they walked out of the hospital, heading to the Hokage Tower.

Minutes later, they had reached the Tower, knocking on the office door as they both heard, "Enter." They walked in to see the Hokage sitting at the desk, a small pile of papers in front of Naruto with a huge smile on his face. "Hello Naruto! How are you today?"

"Oh he's doing great…ero-jiji." A huge smile was on the Engineer's face as he said this, making him and Naruto crack out loud. The Hokage was now slowly turning red, embarrassed by a man and kid many years younger than him. He quickly coughed to hide his red face, as he motioned for the both of them to sit down.

"Well, now back to business." He said, looking at Naruto. "Now Naruto, the reason we're here is because of you. And don't worry you're not in trouble." He quickly said as he saw Naruto's face fill with worry.

"Oh." He said as he looked at the Hokage and the Engineer. "Then what is this about?" huge smiles made their way onto their faces as the two looked at each other.

"Well kid," Engie said as he looked at Naruto. "The old man and I were talking last night after you fell asleep, and we were wondering your opinion on something."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

The smile got wider as he crossed his legs. "We were wondering what you would think if I were to adopt you."

Time froze for Naruto as he heard this. He wanted to adopt him? He looked at Engineer to see for any kind of lie, but was relieved greatly to see there was none. "Really? You would adopt me?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. So what'dya say?" The Engineer said as smiled wider. His response was a little blond blur tackling him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" was the only reply the Engineer got as Naruto yelled in happiness.

The Hokage and Engineer could only laugh at this, happy to see he said yes. So after two hours of documents and signatures, Engineer and Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower hand in hand, with Naruto having a huge smile on his face. He was no longer an orphan. He was now Naruto Uzumaki Conagher. And he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>So! The secrets have been revealed to us and Naruto now has a family. Personally, I think Naruto should have gotten a family in the first place (mangaanime), and I'm happy to say he now has one and is about to get a bigger one soon! Next chapter: Plans are made and two certain characters are going to leave, not being seen for years? Who will it be? Possibly specific special major characters? Think you already know !

_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the BLUs, Possible Hand?

**Okay guys. So from what some reviews have said, I have seen some very excellent options and suggestions that might or will be put into the story. Another important note:**yukicrewger2 **brought up an important thing on pairings. So, check a new poll on my profile to vote on it. If there any new additions that want to be suggested, PM me any pairings not on the list and I'll consider it. Now, onto the story! **

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 4**

Naruto Uzumaki Conagher was walking down the streets of Konoha, with a calm, happy smile on his face, holding his arm to his chest. Most of the villagers gave their usual glares at him as he walked along, but he didn't notice them today. Why? Over two weeks ago, he had gotten something that he hadn't had since he was born. A family. He had been adopted and he couldn't be happier. Over those two weeks, he had bonded with Engineer, with the both of them now close to inseparable. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of the discussion he had had with his new dad and the Hokage a week ago.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"Naruto, Dell, please come in" The Hokage said as the two mentioned walked into his office, taking a seat. He took a smoke out of his pipe, before looking at the two. "I would like to say this was a friendly visit, but there are matters we need to take care of." He looked quickly at Naruto giving a sad look before continuing. "Naruto, this is actually about you, and your new…injury." Whatever expression Naruto had on his face before vanished, as a look of depression replaced it._

_ "I know jiji…" Naruto sad sadly, holding his arm gently." I'm not gonna be able to take your hat now. Sorry jiji." A tear was starting to form in his eye as he tried not to look at the Hokage. He felt a hand turn his head slightly, wiping off the tear. He looked to see Engineer, a sad smile on his face._

_ "Don' worry kiddo." He said as he pulled him into a light hug. "We'll figure this out." A small smile appeared on the Hokage's face, unnoticed by the two as he watched them. _

_ 'They seem to be getting along well,' he thought as he watched them stop the hug. 'Hopefully they can get past this.' "Well," he said as he looked at the two in front of him. "I do have some bad news. I had multiple shinobi search where he was attacked for any sign of his hand."_

_ "Did they find it jiji?" Naruto asked hopefully. However, whatever hope he had was crushed with the next words._

_ "I'm sorry to say Naruto, but they didn't. They were ones that like you, and searched everywhere for it, but couldn't find it. The mob most likely took it, or burned it. But even if they didn't, it would probably be irreparable for being out in the wild for so long. I'm sorry Naruto."_

_ Shock took over his body as he listened. "S-so this really means I can't be a ninja?" More tears were starting to fall, realizing his dream was officially shattered._

_ "Quite possibly Naruto", The Hokage said, now feeling horrible at seeing the light of this young boy crushed. "If there was anything I could do to help I would in a heartbeat. But it looks like-"_

_ "Maybe there is." Both turned to the Engineer, his eyebrows up like he had just gotten an idea._

_ "Maybe? What do you mean?" the Hokage asked, curious and confused at the statement._

_ "What I mean is, maybe there is a way to give the kid a hand back. Not his own, but it would be incredibly close." He said as he crossed his legs and put his hand in his lap. "Where I work, there's a special medic that does a lotta crazy surgeries and other stuff that has saved a lotta my friends lives."_

_ Shock was evident on their faces as they listened to him. They could possibly give Naruto a hand?_

_ "This does sound alright," the Hokage said as he regained a minor face. "But how would we find a hand for Naruto?"_

_ "We wouldn't have to find one," Engineer said as he looked right at them. "We'd just have ta make one." A slight smile appeared on his face as he saw their jaws drop considerably._

_ "WHAT!" they yelled at the same time. "What do you mean make a new one!" Naruto yelled shock still evident in his voice._

_ "That's what I mean, we make one" he said as he heard the Hokage talk to him._

_ "But how? It's not like you can make an exact replica of his hand, it's impossible. And there's the fact you can't just make flesh and nerve instantly." Whatever words were to come after that stopped as he saw the Engineer chuckle. He saw him grab the end of his rubber glove, ready to pull it off._

_ "Who said anything about it bein' made outta muscle?" At the last word, he put the hand out in front of him, completely pulling off the glove._

_ The only expressions that could be read from their faces were pure shock, awe, and minor horror at what they saw. What they saw under the glove was not skin or muscle. It was completely made of metal. Five metal joints of what looked liked fingers were connected to a metal ball and joint hinge, which was surrounded by multiple yellow and black wire connected to a small gauge. Below that, it was connected to a huge metal band spray-painted blue, which was welded onto an octagonal piece of metal with numerous buttons on it. That piece was then on his right wrist, where his actual hand should have been._

_ "What the heck!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the mechanical hand. "What Is that? And where's your hand?" the Hokage could only gasp at what he was seeing._

_ He slightly chuckled at Naruto and the Hokage's faces before answering them. "Well, this here is a Gunslinger." He said as he flexed the mechanical fingers like they were his real ones. "I made it after I got in an incident where I lost my real hand."_

_ "Y-you made it?" the Hokage asked, still shocked. "But how? This looks incredibly more complex than anything we have in the village." A small smile appeared on the Engineer's face as he answered._

_ "That is because it is a piece of machinery built by me, and designed by me. As to answer your first question: what am I mister?"_

_ The shock quickly left as the Hokage looked at him with curiosity. "You're an Engineer." A nod was his reply._

_ "That's right. I'm an Engineer, that means I solve problems. So when a problem like this occurred, I took the time to come up with ingenious design. It also helps that I have over eleven science PhD's."_

_ "Well," the Hokage said, coughing to stop him from having a heart attack at the information. "Whilst this is impressive, what does this have to do with that medic you were speaking of?"_

_ "He is the ones that helped me put in details for it, and he put it on me, also making it so my nerves and muscles were still functional."_

_ "That is quiet an impressive feat." The Hokage said, "So how is it you will get this medic? You were the only one to come into the village."_

_ "I'll contact him from the use of one of my other creations. Then I can get him and the others here so we can look after Naruto and do the operation."_

_ "Wait," both heads turned to Naruto, who had his jaw on the floor. "So does this mean…I can still be a ninja?"_

_ The Engineer smiled as he looked at Naruto. "That's right kid. Looks like that dream a yours ain't dead yet." Naruto seemed quiet for a moment, slightly worrying the two older men. This worry disappeared as a loud yell filled the room. "YES! I CAN STILL BE THE BEST NINJA EVER!" Naruto screamed, a huge foxy grin on his face as he cheered. Both older men chuckled as the Engineer quickly put his glove back on and grabbed Naruto in the middle of the air._

_ "Well now, since this is lookin' good, how 'bout you and me grab a bite, then I'll get that call in." The Engineer said as he put Naruto on his shoulders._

_ "That sounds great Engie-tou-san! Now to Ichiraku!" Naruto cheered as the Engineer chuckled at his antics, carrying him towards the door._

_ As they left the door, the Hokage heard Naruto yell, "Bye jiji!" A small chuckle escaped his lips has he sat back in his chair, a smile on his face. 'Well, it looks like things are going to be good for Naruto after all Minato.' As he went to close his eyes, they snapped open, realizing something near the end of the conversation. _

_ "Wait…OTHERS?"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback end<span>_

Naruto lightly laughed remembering that, jiji's yell being heard around the village. He was also shocked as well, because he remembered him say others in the conversation too. After they had gone for ramen, his dad had explained to him that his work involved him being on some sort of 'team' where 8 other people worked. They were like family to him, and they were all good friends despite the minor fights they had every single day. He smiled a little, realizing that since he was family with tou-san, and he was family to his friends, he might get even more family! A sudden feeling of despair caught him as he continued to walk, his eyes glazed.

'There his family, but what if they don't like me? Will that mean that tou-san won't like me if they don't?' was the thought that was going through his head, a sense of unintentional fear filling him. His eyes were still glazed over in thought so he didn't see where he was going. So he definitely didn't see himself walk into something until he realized he was hitting the ground.

"OOF!" the thing said as Naruto hit the ground. Wait…said? Naruto looked up, and shock appeared at what he saw…or in this case _who_ he saw. It was a giant man, which was what he noticed first. And when he meant, giant, he didn't mean just in height. The guy clearly had muscle, but his gut was also big. He wore slightly tan jeans with brown boots, with a black pouch on his belt. He wore a bulky black vest with a blue shirt and white undershirt. On the left sleeve was a yellow circle with a blue fist in it. Surrounding his chest was a belt holding weird looking pointy sticks made of metal. He also wore black fingerless gloves, and was bald with a huge 'beard' of stubble going from his chin to the back of his head. As he finished noticing the details, he saw the man look down at him. Naruto gave an unintentional gulp as he saw look down at him.

"Are you okay little boy?" The man is a thick accent as he knelt down to Naruto. He put forward one of his huge fingers for Naruto to grab. Naruto wrapped his hand around it, it perfectly holding it. The man then lifted him off the ground. "Watch where you go, or you be in trouble with people."

Naruto, for the most part, wasn't paying attention. His main attention was on what the man was wearing. 'Blue shirt, weird clothing, a weird circle thing on his shirt…is this one of dad's friends?" His attention was brought back to the man, who had snapped his huge fingers in front of his face.

"Little boy? Are you alright?" the man asked, slight concern in his voice. Naruto, who now noticed it, suddenly smiled, to show he was alright.

"I'm alright! Don't worry!" Naruto said with a big smile, holding his arm. The man gave a smile, showing white teeth.

"That is good little one." He said as he stood up. "Now I must go. I need to find my comrades."

Naruto, who was listening, suddenly got an idea. It may not work, but he was going to try. He quirked his head to the side, and asked innocently, "Are you looking for Engie-tou-san?"

The man stopped, going stiff. He turned his head around, shock evident on his face. "You know Engineer?" Naruto only smiled on the outside, while in his mind, a little chibi Naruto had a peace sign while cheering, 'Yes! Point for me!'

"Yeah! He's my dad! Do you want me to get him for you?" His answer was a giant bear hug from the man, who was now laughing like a maniac.

"Ohohohohoho! Little boy is credit to team!" He continued to laugh while hugging Naruto, a huge smile on his face. He quickly put down Naruto, his smile still evident. "Please go get Engineer, little boy! Tell Engineer that Heavy ask for him. We meet him by giant doors in village!" He gave him one last quick hug, before jumping up and running in the opposite direction. "HERE I COME!" he yelled as he ran to the gates, his giant belly hopping along with him. Naruto stifled a laugh at this, before turning around and heading to his apartment complex. 'Can't wait to see tou-san's face when I tell him!' Naruto thought as he ran home.

Naruto soon arrived at his apartment complex, flying up the stairs until he reached his apartment. The apartment, which had been completely authorized and checked by the Hokage, had over 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a hall cupboard and 2 bathrooms. He quickly ran in, heading to the living room. "Engi-tou-san! I'm home!"

"I'm in here kiddo!" the Engineer's voice rang out from his bedroom. Naruto quickly ran to it, opening the door and looking in. To say the least, his room was a huge mess. A pile of clothes were set in a corner of the room on the floor, and that was probably the only organized thing he saw. Numerous gears and wire covered the floor, accompanied by a small oil stain or two. The closet was filled to the brim with numerous blueprints, spare parts, and robotics. The bed had what appeared to be a black robotic head of some kind, painted red with a little light to the left of it on it. In another corner of the room was a desk, littered with small gears, a wrench and a big blue print, with the device from the forest laying against it. The Engineer was sitting at the desk, looking over the blueprint with a pencil in his hand and an empty beer bottle on the corner of the desk. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head to see Naruto in the doorway. A smile appeared on his face as he put the pencil down and turned his chair to Naruto.

"Hey kiddo!" He said as he stood up and walked over to Naruto. He knelt down and ruffled his gloved hand through Naruto's hair, making Naruto give a small smile. He quickly picked him up, carrying to the kitchen and putting him on the counter as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a juice box and a new beer, giving the box to Naruto as he opened his beer. "So how's your hand? It still feelin' okay?"

"Yep! It feels great!" Naruto said as he took a sip out of his juice box. "Oh yeah! You'll never guess what!" Engineer smiled as he went to take a drink of his beer.

"What is it?" he said, putting the bottle to his lips and taking a swig.

"I met this really big guy when I was heading to Ichiraku's! He said that his name was Heavy!" this brought a reaction to Engineer, as the beer he had in his mouth spat out, spraying across the room. His eyes were wide as he looked at Naruto slack-jawed.

"No way. Them fellas are here already?" he said as he put down his beer.

"Yeah! Mr. Heavy said that he and the others would be waiting for you at the village gates!" Naruto said as he finished up his juice box, throwing it across the room, it landing in the trash.

"Well I'll be darned. They weren't suppose to be here for another week. Nice toss by the way," Engineer said, walking over and putting his bottle in the trash. "Alrighty then, you know what this means partner?"

"What?" Naruto asked. He suddenly yelped in surpise as he was put on his dad's shoulders.

"We're gonna run there as fast as we can!" Engineer said as he quickly rushed out the door, laughing as Naruto clung to his head, swirls replacing his eyes. After a few minutes, the Engineer was closing in on the village gates, seeing seven figures haning around by the gate. He smiled, recognizing them from his distance. "HEY FELLAS!" he yelled as he screeched to a stop, making dirt fly around him as the figures turned to him. He quickly stopped, a few yards from them as the dust cloud settled. Their eyes went wide at seeing him, covered in dirt and oil with a kid hanging from his shoulders no less. HE smiled widely at them, glad to see them all. "So how y'all been?"

Naruto, who had slowly been regaining consciousness, looked over the Engineer's head to see the seven people ahead of him. The first one he recognized immediately was the Heavy, who had a sandwich in hand, chewing as he watched them. He didn't recognize the others, so he looked them over.

The first was a strangely dressed man, next to the Heavy. He wore all blue (except for his boots and pants), a helmet covering his eyes and the shade from it showing a five o'clock shadow. He had what appeared to be military clothing on, with a belt around his chest that had two orange rock things on them. He also wore boots and pants like the Heavy's, another belt with a pouch around his waist.

The next one next to him was slightly the same height as the helmet head. He had a leather fedora on his head, covering his gold-lensed eye glasses. He had a light brown vest with pockets covering a blue collared shirt with a white undershirt. On his left arm were a fingerless glove and a watch. He also had a belt with a pouch, holding up comfortable looking brown pants. Below that were thin pointed brown boots.

Beside him was a strange one at that. He was a dark skinned man with a black beanie and an eye patch, with a thin beard on his face. That was not the weird part. He wore an incredibly thick black vest, with six weird looking tubes on them. Underneath that was what appeared to be a blue rubber, baggy jumpsuit of some sort. He wore the same boots as the first two, and a pouch was pinned on his pants.

A few feet away from him was a kid who was around eighteen. He wore a black baseball cap with a headset covering it. He had no facial hair, and was wearing some weird necklace around his neck with two silver tags. He wore a simple blue plain t-shirt, with some sort of thin bag on his bag, the strap going over his torso. His pants were baggy and brown, going to his knees before being covered by long white socks. On his feet were black and white cleats.

The last two were surprising. Next to the kid was an old looking man, with small strands of grey hair going through his hair. He had a small pair of glasses on his face, showing a sense of knowledge. He wore what appeared to be a white button up shirt with a blue tie, but it was barely acknowledgeable since it was covered in a white lab coat. His hands were covered by entirely blue rubber gloves. A black belt surrounded the lab coat and pants, which were similar to the Heavy's. His boots however were like the fedora man's, thin and pointed, but these ones were black.

The last person he couldn't even recognize. His or her face couldn't be seen, since it was covered by a black rubber mask with a breathing tube to the left of it. Two plastic eye holes were on it, with a respirator in the front. The rest of his outfit was a giant rubber blue suit, with near the legs starting to shade black from something. Black boots like the other were on his feet, the ankle parts completely black. The most noticeable thing on him was the weird canister on his back, being held by straps on his torso, which also had another strap with three strange containers on it.

Naruto was wide eyed at them all, his jaw slightly slacking. 'This is my new family?' he thought as the helmet head stepped forward with his fists clenched. Naruto flinched back in slight shock and fear as the man yelled in his dad's face. "ENGIE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MAGGOT? YOUR LUCKY MEDIC GOT THE CALL DAYS AGO FROM YOU, OR ELSE I'D HAVE TO CONSIDER YOU AWOL!" the man barked in a gruff voice, a vein visible slightly from under his helmet.

"Now hold on now Soldier…" his dad tried to say, but was cut off as the man, now called Soldier, yelled at him again.

"YOU SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU MAGGOT! TALKING BACK TO A SUPERIOR OFFICER CAN AND WILL DEFINITELY RESORT TO A REPRIMAND!"

"Soldier…" Engineer tried to say, his hands out in a halting gesture, but they were ignored as the man interrupted him again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ENGIE! YOU LISTEN WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU AND DON'T TALK BACK!" the Soldier roared at him, one of his fingers now roughly poking him in the chest.

Naruto right now was beyond pissed. At first he was afraid of this guy, but now he was yelling at his dad when he was trying to defend himself. No one yelled at his tou-san like that.

"AND ANOTHER THING!..." but before the Soldier could continue, a loud young voice interrupted him.

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU JERK! YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY TOU-SAN LIKE THAT!" this got everyone's attention. The Soldier turned to the voice, now noticing Naruto on the Engineer's shoulders, and angry look in his eyes. He was slightly shocked. Someone, a little kid no less, had talked back to him. The others behind him were looking majorly worried. That kid was going to be in trouble for what he just did. The soldier who was slightly surprised, quickly narrowed is eyes at the kid.

"And who exactly are you kid?" he asked, in a calmer voice, shocking the entire BLU group. The Soldier was actually talking in a calm collected manner. That absolutely never happened.

"Well Soldier," the Engineer said as he came out of his shocked state, "I was trying to explain, but you wouldn't let me. This is the kid I was talking about over the phone." As he finished the sentence, everyone went slack-jawed. Naruto was confused as to why they were so shocked.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" he asked innocently, tilting his head in confusion.

"Y-you're that kid?" the teenager asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes?" Naruto answered hesitantly, slightly scared at why they were like this. 'They said that kid…oh no…does this mean they think I'm the fox?' He then expected insults, pain, anything like the usual stuff, but what he didn't expect was the following.

"Holy crap! It's nice to finally meet ya kid!" the teenager said running forward, happiness in his voice.

"Holy Dooly!" the fedora man said, walking forward with awe on his face.

"Mmph mmph mmph ph!" the jumpsuit man muffled through his mask, running forward eagerly. Similar reactions were like this. The Heavy and eye patch man ran forward, each laughing. The lab coat guy simply walked forward, his eyebrows raised incredibly. The soldier had what appeared to be a shocked look on his face. Naruto was shocked. He wasn't usually greeted this well when he met people except for the Hokage, his tou-san and a few others. Yet he had never met these people and they were thrilled to see him.

"Wait! How do you guys know me?" Naruto said, still shocked and confused.

"When ze Engineer called me, I heard him talk greatly about you little vone," the lab coat man said as he looked over Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised at the statement.

"Oh eih he did laddy!" the eye patch man said as he took a swig from a bottle he pulled out of nowhere. The others agreed as they told him of what the Engineer said over his message. Of how great of a kid he was. How he was a kind person who didn't give up easily. Naruto started to smile, happy to hear all the compliments his tou-san had said to them about him.

He was about to thank them, but he suddenly remembered a important detail. He didn't know their names. "Umm... sorry to interupt, but I don't know your names," Naruto said as he looked at them sheepishly. They seemed to pause for a second, before they all laughed.

"Thats alright kiddo," the Engineer said as he looked at his friends. "Naruto, these are my teammates: Heavy, Soldier, Sniper, Demoman, Scout, Medic and Pyro."

"It's nice to meet you all," Naruto said as he gave a small smile to them. They all replied with various greetings a cheers depending on the person. He was about to speak, but the Enginner suddenly spoke.

"Wait a secon' here, where 's the Spy?" asked the Engineer, noticing the missing member of the group.

"Who knows?" the Scout said as he looked around. "That back stabbin' sissy's probably sneakin' around like usual."

"Who's the Spy?" Naruto asked, confused and curious. The Engineer looked up at him with a smile before replying, "Well kiddo, the Spy is the last member of our little ol' group here. He's a person of the shadow's and likes to play tricks on people's minds. He's kinda like one a your ninjas, without all the fancy stuff."

"Oh!" Naruto said, seeming to understand the answer. As the others were about to talk, the Medic walked forward, a serious look on his face. Everyone seemed to eye him, curious at what he was doing. They were about to ask when, "May I see your hand little one?" the Medic asked, putting his hand out.

Naruto, who was confused, put his left arm out from behind the Engineer's head. "Ze other one." the Medic said in a serious, yet calm voice, pushing up his glasses with his other hand. Naruto, who now seemed hesitant, pulled back his left arm, and put out his right slowly. The affect of this was immediate.

"What the hell!"

"Bloody hell!"

"What in the-"

"Mmmph!"

"How could this happen?"

"Sweet mother of God!"

The rest of the BLU's who had seen this were shocked. They had seen and had horrible injuries before, but this was a different point of view. Especially when this kind of injury was on a little 5 year old kid.

The Medic looked at Naruto's wrapped stump with a doctoral look on his face. He held it in his hand, and observed it as he talked to the Engineer without looking up. "It vould appear you were right in your assessment of dis injury Herr Engineer. It is holding vell for now, but ze surgery should be done in a short time frame from now.", the Medic said as he gently gave Naruto his hand back. "Be very carefil vith it young one. Ve do not want it hurt anymore zen it is now."

Naruto gently held his arm, before nodding and saying, "Okay."

"Hold on one minut!" the Heavy said as everyone looked at him. "How could this happen! To little boy even! This is very bad!"

"Yeah, fatty's right!" the Scout said as he looked at the Engineer. "What the hell happened to this kid Engie? And why's he missin' a hand?" Similar comments like this rose up, continually pelting the Medic and Engineer.

"Now just one stinkin' minute here partners!" The Engineer said, stopping the protests momentarily. "I can explain how this happened, but first we gotta go somewhere else. Can't exactly explain it with people around."

There seemed to be a pause with them, thinking it over, before the Soldier nodded. "Very well Engie! Take us somewhere to explain his condition." The Engineer was about to reply, but his face quickly stiffened. He quickly put Naruto to the ground, and turned around, pistol drawn as he heard a thump behind him. The others were slightly shocked at what had appeared. It was a man, and he was dressed more strangely than them together. He had a strange mask on his face, resembling that of a dog. Behind the mask stood silver gravity defying hair that stood straight up. A blue face mask could be seen under the animal mask. The man was dressed in a gray protective vest, his arms completely visible with a strange tattoo on one arm. The rest of his outfit also involved gray gloves with protectors on them, and gray pants with tape wrapped around one. One his feet he wore gray wrapped shinobi sandals, and on his back he carried some kind of sword. The man looked up at them, making them all stiffen except for Naruto and Engineer, who had relaxed. They had all gotten ready to draw weapons, but Engineer raised a hand.

"Its alright boys. He's a friendly." They stopped for a minute, before relaxing and putting their hands down. He looked at the man before saying, "Hello Dog. How have you been?"

The BLU's seemed confused by this until the man replied ," I'm doing fine Engineer-san. How are you Naruto?"

"Naruto gave a smile as he said, "I'm doing great Dog-san!"

The BLU's were utterly speechless. The two knew this masked man? Their thoughts were stopped when Engineer said, "So I'm guessin' this aint no formal call." Dog nodded before replying,"Thats right Enginer-san. The council has requested the presence of you and Naruto."

The Engineer sighed before saying, "Very well then Dog. Tell them we'll be there soon." Dog nodded at them before disappearing. The Engineer turned around to face the BLUs, and a small smile appeared when he saw their shocked faces. "Well come on now," he said as he picked up Naruto again," we gotta go. Follow me."

The BLUs could only slightly nod, before following their friend and his adopted son completely speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you guys liked this chapter, took forever to write. Also, sorry for any crappy spelling. My Word is being very stupid and so now its in German format, and it won't do spell check on most of the last paragraphs. I would also like to remind the readers that the poll is still up, so get some friends to read the story and get a votin'! :D And I know I said last chapter they'd leave, but I decided to cut it off here. :P Next Chapter: the BLUs and Naruto meet the jerky civilian council (for reals this time!) and some things get told. What will happen? You'll have to find out next chapter of Meet the Orangineer!<strong>

_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Council, Away We Go!

**Alright guys, so continually working on getting school done while applying for jobs, so might not be updates for some period of time, just letting you know. Now back to the story. Votes are starting to come in now for the poll (thank you for voting! :D) so here are what they say so far:**

**Hinata – 3**

**Tenten – 3**

**Fe. Haku – 1**

**Mini Harem – 1**

**Votes are looking good with Tenten and Hinata tied for first place! The poll will be up for the next week or two, so get some friends to read and vote! Now read on young ones! AWAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following two anime games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 5**

The group of BLUs followed the Engineer, who was leading them through the gargantuan village. As they walked along, they started noticing something from the people around them. Most were giving glares in their direction. As they saw the glares, they looked in the directions of them, and were shocked to find they were aimed at little Naruto on the Engineer's shoulders. The Soldier specifically noticed Naruto's glazed and sad look on his face as he tried to look away from them. Noticing two people giving angry glares and whispering at Naruto made him snap. He quickly walked away from the group, despite protest, and marched over to the two whispering. They stopped as they noticed the snarl on the Soldier's face.

"What exactly are you looking at cupcakes?" the Soldier ordered, making everyone stop and look at him, especially Naruto, whose eyes were wide. One of the two before him, seemed hesitant, before regaining his previous face and said, "Not your concern. Nothing but a little demon." The Soldier seemed confused by this, until he turned and saw Naruto's head was down, a sad look on his face. The Soldier, who was now pissed at this, grabbed the two in front of him with little effort, and threw them into the wall behind them. They hit it hard, looking up confused and slightly scared as the Soldier marched up. The attention of the whole market was now on him. He picked both up by their shirts, frightened looked on their faces as he barked at them.

"NOW LOOK HERE MAGGOTS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, BUT YOU DO NOT GET OFF WITH CALLING A LITTLE BOY A DEMON! THE NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE SAY THIS WILL HAVE MY EQUALIZER UP THEIR ASSES SO HARD, THAT THE PICK WILL BE POKING OUT OF YOUR THROAT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR DIRT BAGS!" he screamed in their faces. They quickly nodded while shaking, before being dropped on the ground. They stood up, and ran away in the other direction, the smell of urine in the air.

The Soldier turned around, looking at the surrounding civilians. They quickly turned and moved away, scared looks on their faces. He walked back over to the group, before saying, "That will teach them. Lead on Engie!" The Engineer shrugged before continuing on with Naruto on his shoulders speechless. The group followed silently, not knowing what to say. As they walked on, Naruto turned his head. "Hey, Mr. Soldier?" The Soldier, looked up, a neutral look on his face.

"Yeah kid?" he asked, wondering what the question was. Naruto hesitated, before speaking his words.

"Thank you…for defending me. Not a lot of people do that for me." This shocked some, mainly Scout, Heavy, Pyro and Demo. Engineer and Medic seemed unaffected by it, but the Soldier's neutral face slightly changed, almost in… surprise? It quickly changed back to neutral before he replied.

"No problem at all kid." He said, giving a small salute towards him. Naruto pause for a second, before giving a small smile and turning his head back around. After he did, the BLUs behind Engineer looked at each other before giving a look that asked one question,'What the hell is going on here?'

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they had arrived at the council room. In it were multiple seats which held numerous people. On the right was the Civilian side. These people consisted of numerous merchants and nobles form different places in Konoha, and they hated Naruto with a passion. There had been multiple calls of death from them over the years.<p>

On the left was the Shinobi side. These people were the current clan heads of all the major shinobi clans in Konoha. Unlike the civilians, most of the clan heads had no problem with Naruto, except for the Uchiha clan, who had made an attempt in a meeting to make him a weapon.

In the middle sat the Elders of the village. These three had been old teammates of the Third, and only two of the hated Naruto. The one who liked Naruto was Homura Mitokado, who would usually give a great hello to Naruto when he saw him or spend some time with him in the Hokage building. The other two were Koharu Utatane and a war hawk called Danzo. Koharu was Homura's partner, and whilst she wasn't like the civilians, she disliked Naruto. Danzo had been the Thirds own teammate, and usually craved some form of power. He had previously been the head of a division of emotionless shinobi called Root, but it was disbanded years ago. In front of them all was the Hokage, giving a small smile as he saw them come in. Slight curiosity got him as he eyed the seven he weren't familiar with. 'These must be the others', he thought as he watched them walk in.

"Hello Engineer. Naruto." He said to each with seriousness in his voice as the smile disappeared.

"Hello mister," the Engineer said as he put Naruto down. "How can we be helpin' you today?"

"Hey! Show respect to the Hokage you ingrate!" a man from the civilian council yelled as he pointed his finger at the Engineer. The Engineer turned to him, making him flinch back slightly as he saw the neutral face on the Engineer's face.

"I'll say what I want dear sir," he said as he motioned for Heavy to come forward. "And I be sayin' that if you interrupt me again, I'll have my friend here beat ya into the ground." The Heavy put on an evil grin as he cracked his huge knuckles for them to see. Most of the civilian council was shaking now, scared of the big man before them.

The man before, trying to be brave, boldly said, "I-is that a threat?" He expected them to back down, since they couldn't be touch since they were on the council. But that bravery died as he saw the maniacal grins on the BLU faces appear.

"Why yes. Yes it is." The Engineer said with an evil smile, making the civilian quickly fall back in his seat out of fright. The clan head were impressed by this, even the Uchiha head. Most people would have backed down or something similar because they controlled the banks and markets in the village. But these guys were willingly and happily scaring the crap out of them. This meant they were either stupid, brave or both.

"Anyway," Engineer said as he looked back at the Hokage. "Why've ya called us here?" The Hokage got a frown on his face, as did Homura and most of the clan heads. He cleared his voice with a cough, before speaking.

"Well," he said his voice a mix of sad and serious, "This council has been called today to the attention of your adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki, and they wish for his immediate extraction from your side." This brought immediate chaos.

The Engineer, Soldier, Medic, Sniper and Heavy had extremely pissed off expressions on their faces. Demoman and Scout were shouting profanities as they were shocked and angry at this. The Pyro was gripping his hands tightly, a tick mark somehow on his head through the jumpsuit. The Uchiha head, two elders, and civilian side simply smiled smugly at the news. Naruto at this time, was hugging the Engineer's leg tightly, afraid for his life.

"WHAT IN SAM HELL ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!" the Engineer yelled, fury obvious in his voice.

"Well it has come to the attention of the council, brought up by the civilian council, that your adoption is somehow not legal, and so they wish to relieve him of you and put him in the orphanage." , the Hokage said with sadness and disappointment in his voice as he eyed the civilian council talking amongst themselves happily. 'I'm sorry Minato. I'm sorry your people sink so low?' he thought as his attention was brought back by the BLU's voices.

"Well hell no! You ain't takin' him!' Engineer said as he brought Naruto even closer to him.

"Engie is right! You won't take the kid!" Soldier said as he stepped in front of Engineer with his arms crossed.

"Same here! You nutbags ain't touchin' him!" Scout said as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"You no touch little boy!" Heavy said as he crunched his knuckles and stood behind Naruto and Engineer.

"Ze boy is ours to look after, no you dumkophs!" Medic yelled as he got beside Heavy.

"The laddie is staying with us you pea-brained ninnies!" Demoman slurred as he wobbled over to Naruto.

"You blokes ain't laying a hand on him!" Sniper said as he stood next to Naruto.

"Mmph!" Pyro muffled as he ran over to Soldier, hands gripped tightly.

The Hokage and most of the clan heads were now smiling as they saw this. Unlike the villagers, these people were defending Naruto without a second thought. The two elders and the Uchiha were frowning deeply, while the civilians were turning red in their seats from anger.

One woman with pink hair, from the civilian side, stood up with an angry look on her face as she pointed at Naruto, making him flinch. "Give us the demon brat now! He doesn't even deserve a family! His evil taint will corrupt them!" The Hokage gained an angry look on his face, and was about to shout at the Haruno, when something stopped him and the rest of the council. It was killing intent beyond anything they had felt, seemingly more powerful than the Kyuubi's KI itself. Some civilians had already gone unconscious from the blast of it, foam pouring out of their mouths. The clan heads were struggling to breath, barely keeping from going unconscious. Barely able to keep themselves up, the council looked at the source of it, and was shocked. It was the BLUs.

The BLU's faces were now twisted in rage; their features now making them look like warriors of hell. Each had pulled a weapon out of nowhere, their fingers now gripped tightly around them. The Engineer had pulled out his weapon from the forest, pumping the grip as a shell popped out. The Scout had something similar to the Engineer's weapon, but it had a strange lever on the back with multiple holes in it. The Sniper had pulled out a Kukri, the blade shining from the light in the room. The Demoman had a bloodied sword in hand, its edges looking rough, but insanely sharp. The Soldier had a large black box on his shoulder with a hole in the front, a small trigger under it. The Medic had a strange bloodied bone saw in his hand, which looked rusty and had a vial on it with blue liquid in it. The Pyro had found himself a large axe, bloodied with barbed wire wrapped around it. The Heavy had pulled out a large machine, with black metal tubes encircled around more metal, which also carried a large white gas tank underneath it. The looks on their faces showed extreme rage and fury that would scare the Shinigami to death. And every last bit of it was directed at the Haruno woman.

The woman, who had been cocky before, was now shivering in fright, not able to stand up as she was now shaking on the floor. She looked up to see the Engineer was walking up to her slowly, his weapon in hand. She tried to crawl backwards, but failed from the shaking and she fell back, now completely lying on the ground. He finally reached her, lowering his arm and gripping his hand around her shirt. He pulled her up, her face just inches from his. His goggles eyes met her, sending a vision through her mind: her death. She shook more now, not able to speak, and barely able to breathe. He opened his mouth, and spoke words that sent shivers down her already quaking spine.

"Who...the hell… do you think…you are?" he spoke, his words entirely gruff and harsh now, a change from his accented voice. "You say…that a kid…a kid who has been alone and beaten for all of his life…who has never known love…who has never been shown one act of kindness…who has never had a friend in the world…doesn't deserve a family? You say that he is a demon. Well I say you're dead wrong. You are incredibly wrong. You are the real demon to try and pull something like this. So I ask again…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He screamed in her face; spit showering her face as he spoke. As he had spoken, his words had gotten louder and harsher, each word sending a pang of emotion into everyone there. The Haruno woman couldn't be shaking anymore, her face now a look of pure horror as the Engineer screamed at her. Sweat poured down her trembling face, saliva now mixed into it.

The clan heads, who were barely awake, almost pitied the woman. Almost. One actually thought, 'this can't get any worse.' Oh how wrong he was.

"T-that's her…" a tiny voice trembled out from the BLUs. Everyone turned to the voice, seeing Naruto trembling in fear. Not from the KI, but from looking at the Haruno councilwoman. "T-that's her…she's the one who...who…" he cut it off, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the stump of his hand.

The KI in the room increased tenfold, knocking all except the woman, the BLUs, Hokage, Homura, and Danzo unconscious. The Engineer threw the woman forward, her body hitting the floor hard. She barely able to look up, and could only gulp (barely) at all the BLU's preparing their weapons. As they were about to attack, the Hokage interrupted them. "Wait one moment." he coughed out, the KI hurting his lungs. The BLU's looked at him, the KI dropping slightly. It was enough for the Hokage and Elder's to breathe again, and slowly awaken the clan heads.

"Wait? Why should we? That demon of a woman is the one who cut off my boy's hand!" The Engineer said as he tightened his grip on his weapon even more. The Hokage swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing.

"I mean wait as in don't kill her yet. She will be dealt with immediately, but I would appreciate it if you didn't splatter her on the floor." This caused her to feint immediately, the KI and news too much for her. The BLUs halted for a moment, before they ended the killing intent completely. The clan heads and Elders started coughing violently, finally getting air back into their lungs. They breathed for a moment, before they looked up again.

"Well, then what are we going to do with her?" Chouza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan asked.

"No matter what, she needs to die! We have proof that she injured Naruto!" Tsume Inuzaka, head of the Inuzaka clan stated.

"I agree. It would be the most appropriate approach. With the proof of assault on a child and attempted murder, the right choice would be immediate death." Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan said. (see where the title thing is going?)

"Very well. All in favor of execution?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked. He and the other clan head raised their hands. No one seemed to notice the Uchiha's rise hesitantly.

"Then it is done. Wake her up so we can get on with this. Troublesome…" Shikaku Nara said.

_BANG!_

All of the shinobi jumped when they heard the noise. They saw the Engineer with his weapon in the air. He pulled the grip down again, another shell popping out of the side. The affect was immediate, as when it went off, the Haruno on the ground and most of the civilian council woke up. She looked around quickly, before setting her eyes on the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage!" she said in vain. "Please, help me from these…" but she was interrupted before she could finish.

"Aho Haruno," the Hokage said loudly as he stopped her with a glare. "For assault on a child, citizen of the village, and attempted murder, you have been sentenced to immediate death. There will be no trial, and your executioner will be…Engineer." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the Engineer, who was now walking toward her. He had put the big weapon away, but it was replaced by a small blue version of it. It had a trigger as well, which meant it still could hurt.

"Wait! Please don't kill me!" she said as she tried to back up form him, but was restrained by two ANBU. She squirmed in fright as he got closer to her, pointing his weapon at her. "Please! Listen to me! I was paid to do it! I didn't want to!" He stopped for a moment, giving her a moment of relief, but that moment disappeared when he only got closer. "You want me to listen to you? Did you listen to Naruto when he was crying for mercy? Did you!" he said as he pointed at her once more. "Say I do listen to you…who paid you?"

She was shocked, not expecting this to happen. She was about to hesitate, but the Engineer got closer with it. "Who?" he said, getting closer. She started to panic, and then finally caved.

"Alright…." She said, looking up at him. "I was paid by…"

_THWACK!_

Everyone was shocked as a trail of blood exited her mouth. She hunched forward, then fell out of the grasp of the ANBU, dead with a kunai to the back. Everyone looked up at the Elder's to see Danzo with his hand out in a throwing position, a crazed look in his eye. Before anyone could stop him, he disappeared out of his chair in a flash.

"HEEl-mmph!" a young voice yelled. They turned their eyes and were shocked to see Danzo on the other side of the room with Naruto in front of him, kunai at his neck.

"Nobody moves!" he said as they went for their weapons. "Or the brat dies."

"Kill the demon Danzo!" some civilians yelled, but were silenced quickly with a shout from the Heavy. He looked at Danzo with a look of hatred in his eyes, the flames somehow visible.

"You! You are dead!" the Heavy said, making a sweeping motion at his neck with his thumb.

"Maybe so, but he'll be dead first if you get any closer." Danzo said, making a pressing motion to Naruto's neck with his kunai. There was silence before Danzo spoke again. "Now, I will leave, and you'll never see this brat again. I will train him to be the perfect weapon to kill you all, and none of you can stop me." Danzo said in a calm, yet evil voice, getting closer to the door. The BLUs and Hokage were about to speak, but they were interrupted with a weird accented voice coming from nowhere in the room.

"I do believe that's incorrect Monsieur." The voice said, floating in the air and responding to Danzo. Before Danzo could reply however, he suddenly screamed, droplets of blood flying out of his mouth. He let go of Naruto, before dropping to the ground dead, with a butterfly knife in his back. Naruto quickly ran over to the Engineer, hugging tightly with tears still on his face.

"I hope I'm not late for zis little meeting." The voice spoke again, as a man came out of the shadows from behind Danzo. He was a fairly tall man, about little taller than Scout. He wore a blue ski mask, covering his face except for his eyes and mouth, which held a lit cigarette. The rest of his attire consisted of a blue pinstriped suit, with a white button shirt underneath with a blue tie. He wore black gloves on his hands, and black dance shoes on his feet. He stepped over the body, picking up the butterfly knife and playing with it in his hand before closing it. He stuck it in his jacket, and walked forward to the group.

"Yo you back-stabbin Spy!", the Scout said, waving his arms in confusion. "Can't you see we had a problem here!" The spy narrowed his eyes before continuing.

"I was here ze entire time you nitwit. I was simply observing until the child was taken. Zen I stepped in to assist." The Spy said, as he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Naruto tugging on his pants, tears still evident, but no longer running.

"T-thank you. F-for saving my life", he said, trying to give a small smile. The Spy who looked at him for a minute smiled before kneeling down, wiping off the stray tears. "No problem on my part little one. You are lucky to have ones like us around you.", the Spy said as he looked up at the council and Elders.

"Now, with what has just occurred in this meeting, and ze…unfortunate deaths zat had to occur, it would seem the young one is not safe in zis village…for ze time being."

"The time being?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," the Spy said as he looked at them, "Zat since the little one is technically in our care, we can take him with us to train. Zen, he can return to take what you call your 'Genin Exams'." He threw his cigarette away, reaching for another in his case inside his jacket.

The civilian council seemed about to protest, but were stopped with angry maniacal looks from the Medic and Heavy. They quickly backed down, scarred out of their wits. The Hokage and clan heads seemed to think about this for a second, looks of contemplation on their faces.

"It seems logically correct," Asuma Sarutobi said. "The kid gets attacked almost every day, and with what's happened here, the civilians will definitely be pissed. Taking him to train will be a smart move." The clan heads nodded at this, agreeing, some rather reluctantly (Uchiha).

"Very well… the child may be taken outside the village with his 'guardians' for a training period of seven years, where he shall return for the Genin Exams. All those that are in favor?" Fugaku Uchiha said, his voice laced with an unknown emotion. He, the clan heads, the Hokage, and Koharu raised their hands. "All opposed?" Homura, and the civilians raised their hands. The vote was 10 (go) to 5 (stay), the go vote being lucky since Danzo and the Haruno were dead, and 3 were still unconscious.

"It is decided," the Hokage said with a happy smile as he looked over Naruto and the BLUs, "On the vote of the Hokage and council, you Naruto Uzumaki Conagher, have full permission to leave Konohagakure for a training period of seven years with your guardians. You may return seven years from now to attend the Genin Exams. So you can also go over shinobi training in your leave, one of my ANBU will go with you to teach you. Do you accept these conditions?"

Naruto, being slightly shocked from this, was barely able to give out an answer, "Yes jij…uh…yes Lord Hokage." Naruto said, slightly blushing from his slip up. The Hokage and clan heads simply chuckled at this, and the Hokage continued.

"Now, so you have time to acquaint yourself with your guardians and collect your things, you have one week until you have to leave. Understood?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes j…Lord Hokage," Naruto said with a small bow not used to calling the Hokage that. As he and the BLUs were ready to leave, they were stopped by the Hokage.

"Engineer," he said making the Engineer look at him.

"Yes sir?" the Engineer said, slightly confused.

"…keep him safe…" was all the Hokage said, before looking him in the eye. The Engineer slightly raised his eyebrows, before giving a wide smile.

"Don' worry mister. I guarantee he'll come back alright." He said before taking Naruto's hand, and with the rest of the BLUs, walked out the door. As it shut behind them, a small amount of killing intent was pointed at the civilian side, courtesy of the clan heads, Koharu and the Hokage. They shrunk in fear as they saw the look they were getting from the Hokage.

"I've sat idly by as the years have gone, letting you and Danzo get power in this council and over the village. No more. You have taken it too far this time. There are going to be incredible changes around here and there will be no going around them, or you will face an excruciating death without trial at the hands of Ibiki and the IT division. Do I make myself clear?" the Hokage stated, a serious and deadly voice in his tone as he stared the councilmen and women down. They could only nod as all bravery they previously had was gone. There was no longer a weak old man before them. Now there was only The Professor, The God of Shinobi, the Third Hokage. And they were in for it big time.

* * *

><p>A week later, Naruto sat happily as he was being carried by his dad to the gates. Over the last week, a lot of things had happened. First off, he and his new family had gotten a call from the Hokage to meet him in his office. When there, the Hokage apologized for the meeting, and said it would never occur again, with an evil smile on his face. He had also explained to the rest of the BLUs why Naruto had been called a demon and got the glares from people with the permission of Naruto and Engineer. He had explained the Kyuubi attack and how it was sealed into Naruto. Naruto had expected them to start hating on him like the rest, but was extremely happy and shocked to find out they didn't care. The Medic had heard it from the Engineer when he was contacted, so he already knew and didn't care. The Scout, Pyro, Demo, and Heavy didn't think it mattered, since if he was a demon, he would have run or destroyed the village already. The Soldier, Sniper and Spy seemed to guess this, and said he was simply the glass for the water, so to speak. Naruto, happy with their feelings toward him, thanked them all gratefully. The Hokage, who waited for them to finish, spoke to them about his ANBU to accompany them, and simply said the person would be a surprise when they met him. As to the council matters, he simply smiled and said, "You'll see." The next day, Naruto got news that a check for over 50,000,000 ryo had been put in his bank. The civilian council had been dismantled and they had to pay for all the years they had abused Naruto. He was extremely happy with his, and didn't stop cheering for the whole day.<p>

The next thing that happened throughout the week was normal stuff. Naruto had gotten to know the rest of his new family, and every day for the week, had taken them to Ichiraku for dinner. He was happy to see that Soldier, Heavy, Demo and Scout had as much as an appetite as he did Suffice to say, the owner of the shop was crying tears of happiness when he got their pay and tip.

Now here they were, walking towards the gate, seeing the rest of the BLUs up ahead, along with the large blue thing on wheels. He quickly hopped off his dad's shoulders, running toward them with happiness. The Scout was first to see him, running up to Naruto and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey their squirt! You ready for this?" the Scout asked, releasing Naruto from the hold.

"You bet!" Naruto replied happily, hearing footsteps and was suddenly pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Little boy is coming with us! Heavy happy you join us!" the Heavy said happily, finishing his hug and putting Naruto down, who was trying to breathe from the result of the hug. He suddenly was tapped on the shoulder, looking behind him to see the Medic push up his glasses.

"Now little one," The Medic said as he looked at Naruto, "When we get to vere ve are going, ve will set up your belongings, and zen start ze surgery on your hand." He saw Naruto dampen at the news for a second, reminded of his arm, before switching back to a small smile at the Medic.

"Don't worry Medic-oji-san. I'll be ready for it." Naruto said the small smile on his face. The Medic relaxed visibly, smiling before ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Yes it will young one, yes it will."He said before turning and heading over to the blue thing. Before everyone else could do anything, they heard a frustrated cry. They looked over to see the Soldier with a pissed expression, looking at a watch he had.

"That ANBU the Hokage is sending with us is over a half hour late! Where is that dirtbag?" He yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Calm down mate," the Sniper said as he sipped a cup of coffee he had in his hand," The wanker will be here soon. And when he does, we'll kick his arse for bein' so bloody late." He smiled as he pulled out a jar with some yellow liquid in it. The Soldier smiled evilly before turning to the group.

"Alright men! As soon as the ANBU the Hokage sent gets here, were moving to base ASAP! Roger that?" he yelled at them in a commander-like voice.

"Yes sir." They said lamely before getting back to loading the blue thing with supplies. The Soldier grumbled before walking off to help, muttering about insubordination. Naruto, who still didn't get what the blue thing was, pulled his dad's pant leg.

"Hey tou-san?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the thing with his good arm, "What is that thing anyway." The Engineer smiled before looking at it.

"Well that my boy is what we folks call a truck." He said as he crossed his arms. "It can hold a lotta stuff, an' can move incredibly fast with the wheels, so we'll be able to get where were going in a couple hours." Naruto simply stared in awe as he looked at it in a new light.

"How far away is it if we were to walk?" he asked innocently. The Engineer tilted his head, thinking of the answer.

"Well…if we were to walk, and had to take continual brakes from carrying the stuff, I'd say…four to six weeks." The Engineer said calmly like it was nothing. Naruto's jaw dropped at this. It would take that long! Before he could reply, a voice spoke behind them.

"Sorry I'm late…" the voice said, making the two look behind them," I got lost on the road of life." It was a leaf jounin, wearing a green thick vest with pockets on it, along with dark blue shinobi pants and shinobi sandals, along with a dark blue long shirt. He wore dark blue metal plated gloves on his hands, revealing his fingers. On his face he wore a blue face mask, and his hitiate* covered his left eye. The most distinguishing figure was the gravity defying silver hair. They immediately recognized him when they saw the hair.

"Dog-nii-chan!" Naruto said loudly, making the man known as Dog sweatdrop.

"Um Naruto…could you not call me by that? I quit ANBU." The man formerly known as Dog said. Naruto quirked his head, confused at this.

"Then what do I call you?" He asked innocently. The man just closed his eye, making an upside down U to form an eye smile.

"Just call me Kakashi." He said as he looked at the Engineer. "So, were ready to leave?" The Engineer smiled a hint of an evil smirk in it.

"Yeah, we're finishin' up now…but you better get ready to defen' yourself." The Engineer said with his evil smile now up. "The others aren't too happy with late people." Before Kakashi could reply, he felt a shiver up his spine. He looked behind the Engineer and sweat dropped at the looks he was getting from the BLUs. He gulped before walking ahead of the Engineer and Naruto, getting ready to expect the worst.

"Sorry I'm late…" he said, putting a hand behind his head," I got lost on the road of life." Before any of the BLUs could answer, a voice replied. "Ah yes. Ze road of life. The flowers that grow on it are very wonderful to look at. All ze turns are a pain however." Everyone looked at the voice, seeing the Spy leaning on the truck with a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his hand. Kakashi was wide-eyed at this, slightly shocked at the words.

'He used my own excuse against me...oh he is getting it later' he mentally noted, as he simply eye smiled and said, "Yes, it is." He then quickly went to the truck, to avoid the shocked, smirking, and annoyed BLUs.

Back with the Engineer, he was kneeling at Naruto's level, looking him in the eye with a small smile. "Now Naruto," he said before putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is gonna be a big thing. You ready to do it?" he asked.

Naruto put on a huge fox grin before replying, "I was born ready! I'll get training to take jiji's hat, and I can spend time with my family! This is gonna be awesome! Believe it!" the Engineer's smile grew immensely as he picked up Naruto and carried him over to the car.

"Believe it huh? That could be your catch phrase." The Engineer said grinning. Oh how he would regret those words. How he would regret those words without even knowing it.

He picked up Naruto and put him in the trunk, where Pyro, Heavy, Soldier and Demoman were sitting. The Scout and Spy were on the roof of the truck, the Spy apparently annoyed while Scout talked to him. The Sniper sat in the driver's seat with the Medic in shotgun. As he passed the trunk, he thought he saw something squirming in the back of it. He looked in, and laughed at what he saw. Kakashi had been tied up with chains and rope with a gag over his mask, and a note was plastered to his head. It said, "DON'T BE LATE NEXT TIME WANKA!" He laughed at it before moving forward and hoping in next to Naruto.

As the Sniper started the truck, the engine roaring to life, the Engineer pulled his guitar out from behind a nearby crate. He strummed on the instrument, *the same tune from the forest* being played as the truck began to move away from the village. Naruto took one last look at it, before smiling and sitting next to his tou-san, listening to him play as the village began to fade into the distance.

'See you jiji' Naruto's last thoughts were, before he feel into peaceful sleep, the music bringing him something he hadn't felt since he met his new family. True happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Sorry if the ending was a little corny, but I had to end it somehow. Plus my brain was at a dead end for this chapter, trying to think of how to put it forward. So here we go! Danzo and the banshee queen are gone, and so is the power of the council, life is good, no? Now important thing here: Naruto is being taught by Engie and Kakashi, along with the others, but he needs a secondary attribute skill before next chapter. Meaning he'll be also mainly learning from one of the other classes as his secondary skill beside ninja and Engineer. So! Another poll with be going up as to who exactly will be his 'second' BLU teacher. It will last until <strong>_October 7__th_**, so get votes in. And get more pairing votes in as well; this poll will last until **_October 21__st_**, when the pairing will be officially decided.**

Notes: * hope I spelled that right. It's the name of the head band.

** Name of the song is More Gun. Is played by the Engineer in his video on Meet the Engineer.

**Next time! Seven year time skip, and some certain people will return! Find out next time on Meet the Orangineer!**

_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Class, BLUs Return!

**Alright, so took a little thinking and not trying to make this suck, but I think I have this chapter. With the poll released earlier this week finally done, I got started on the chapter of the story. So without further ado, I present the newest update of Meet the Orangineer!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following two anime games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 6**

It was a boring day in the village of Konohagakure. At least that's what the two chuunin on guard duty thought as they sat at the village entrance. They had been put on guard duty **again**, and they were bored out of their minds. These two were none other than Izumo and Kotetsu, known to some of the shinobi in the village as the Hokage's 'errand boys', meaning they did a LOT of boring stuff.

They both sat at the gate, half asleep, completely bored. Izumo, who was the more responsible one, was half hanging over the side of the booth, a dazed look over his face. He was supposed to be continually checking for anyone coming to the village every 20 minutes or so. He turned his head towards the outside of the village, expecting there to be nothing. His eyes widened as he saw nine figures heading toward the gate. He quickly slapped Kotetsu on the head to get his attention. Now both were on high alert as they got closer. The only thing they could make out from the nine people was that they were…all wearing blue.

They slightly relaxed physically as the nine finally reached the gate. One walked up to the booth, a smile on his face.

"Howdy there fellas," he said as he dug into his pouch, soon pulling out papers. He handed them to Izumo, who looked them over. Him and Kotetsu completely relaxed as Izumo handed the papers back. He had a smile on his face as he stood up.

"Welcome back Mr. Conagher. The Hokage will be expecting you and your companions." The man nodded before he led his companions with him. "Oh wait!" The group turned around, seeing both guards with their arms in a halting gesture. "Tell the kid we say hi." The man smiled before he nodded and walked into the village with his group. The BLUs were back.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi had an angry frustrated look on his face as he faced off against the worst enemy known to mankind. Paperwork. He had been working on it since four in the morning, and it was now 11:00. It seemed right as he was almost done with it, more showed up. It never ended! He sighed before putting down his pen, and turning his chair around, facing the window. It had been over seven years since Naruto had gone on his trip. He was being trained by perfectly capable and strong people, along with Kakashi, but he still worried for him. He closed his eyes, ready to think over it for the 1,000…<p>

…until he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it, trying to get back to his thought, but the knocking came louder this time, almost like a huge pounding. He ignored it again, trying to get back on track. He suddenly had an instinct to move to the side, and was glad he did as he leapt to the wall beside him. The door had flown off its hinges, sending it right into the desk, making numerous cracks in it. Sarutobi got in a battle stance, a kunai in his hand as he prepared for the worse. However, he did expect to suddenly hear a large noise.

"POW! HAHA! DOOR, YOU ARE DEAD! NOT BIG SURPRISE!" He froze slightly, recognizing the voice. 'I've heard that voice before. It is possible…' but before he could finish his thoughts, another voice spoke.

"Nice goin' lardy! You prob'ly killed him. It went right inta' his desk!" a middle aged voice said with a strange accent. The voice sounded young, around the mid-twenties. The Hokage relaxed as he heard this voice. 'Its older, but it sounds the same as last time. They're back.' He smiled as he put his kunai back under his robes.

"I'm alright, don't worry. You can all come in, I'm not sure I want to talk to you through a huge hole where my door used to be." The Hokage said with a small smile as nine figures stepped into the room. They were slightly older, but he recognized them. One had a baseball cap on, another a blue suit and ski mask. One with an eyepatch, another with a soldier's helmet, and another with a weird rubber suit. One had small round glasses and streaks of grey hair, one had big sunglasses and a fedora, and one was bald with a huge build. The last one he recognized immediately, with the backwards hardhat, and goggles. The BLUs had returned.

"I welcome you all back," the Hokage said as he sat down at his partially destroyed desk. "I presume that the training trip went well?"

"Yes Herr Hokage," the Medic said as he pushed up his glasses with a finger. "The little one's training vas Wunderbarr! Alzough, I doubt you can say hez little now." He added the last part with a weird laugh.

"Excellent." The Hokage said as he looked at the group. It was then something clicked in his head. "Where's Kakashi? I'm hoping he's still alive?" He sweat dropped as they all seemed to grin with a little evil intent.

"Oh don' worry. He'll be here; he's just runnin' a little late for being late for when we left for here." The Engineer said with a humorous smile. The Hokage slightly grew worried at this.

"How late?" he asked, slightly concerned and curious.

Miles outside Fire Country, Kakashi really was running late. Seriously running. He was running on the ground with 300 pound weights tied to his legs so he couldn't use chakra to get away. He was running at slightly average speed, but was somehow keeping distance from the giant mob of ox's chasing him. As he pushed to avoid them, he looked to the sky, and angry look on his visible eye as he screamed.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!"

The Engineer simply smiled as he looked at the Hokage. "Oh, just an hour or two. He'll be here for the Genin Exams, trust me." The Hokage hesitated, before nodding his head in yes.

"Well, back to important matters," The Hokage said as he looked at them. "Since it is tomorrow, I would like to know where Naruto is." He saw some hesitate, while some tried to hold in what appeared to be laughter.

"Well," Sniper said while trying to hold his chuckle in, "the lad is…"

"He's kinda…" the Scout said with his cheeks turning red. The Hokage was confused at their reactions, so he asked again.

"Where's Naruto?" His question was answered for him immediately by someone talking in his ear form behind him.

"Right behind you." The voice said. This got a reaction. The Hokage jumped out of his seat to the floor, a scared look on his face and a hand over his heart. The room was now filled with laughter. The Sniper, Soldier, Pyro and Engineer were chuckling loudly at his reaction. The rest of the BLUs were cracking up, trying to stand up properly. The Spy was even snorting. The most distinct laugh was the one coming from his chair.

"Hehehe! Looks like I got you good jiji!" the voice said in an all too familiar voice. The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at his chair, seeing the figure now sitting there.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked as the figure nodded. The figure identified as Naruto had changed incredibly since he was five. He now stood at about 5' 5, and his skin was a nice light tan. The whiskers were still on his cheeks, but seemed faded. The rest of him was completely different. He was dressed similar to that of the Engineer, with hardhat, outfit, belt, but he also saw differences between the two. The shirt Naruto wore underneath the overalls was a dark orange, and he wore his goggles around his neck. He also had a strange watched on his left wrist, gold with a brown band, along with a strange looking knife and gun in his pouch on his belt. The most noticeable thing about the new Naruto was his right hand. Before it had been a stump covered in bandage wraps. Now it had a yellow glove with blue lines on the fingers, the imprint of the actual fingers underneath the glove visible.

"Yep, it me jiji!" Naruto said as he helped his grandfather figure off the floor. "I got you good, didn't I?" he asked with a foxy grin. The Hokage, out of his shock, could only chuckle at this.

"Yes, yes you did Naruto," the Hokage said as he walked over to the desk and sat down in his chair. "Now how about you tell me some of what you learned on your little training trip." He motioned for all of them to sit down in the various couches and chair around the room. Everyone except for the Spy, Heavy and Pyro sat down, who leaned against the wall.

"Well," Naruto started as he pulled his hardhat off, revealing his spiky blonde hair, "everyone taught me some really cool stuff while we were gone. Sniper-ji-san taught me to be sneaky and to survive in the wild, Soldier-ji-san taught me military strategy, Medic-ji-san taught me about the body, Pyro-kaa-san helped me in how to use and resist fire…" before he could finish, the Hokage spoke in a confused and shocked voice.

"Wait Naruto…did you say…Kaa-san?" the Hokage asked shocked. Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why do you…"he stopped, suddenly getting a huge smirk on his face. "You thought kaa-san was a boy, didn't you?" The Pyro heard this, and turned to the Hokage, cracking her knuckles menacingly. The Hokage was getting slightly nervous.

"O-of course not Naruto. And I'm sure she's a very attractive one too." The Hokage said, hoping to not die. His prayers seemed to be answered as the Pyro put down her fists and resumed her previous position. The Hokage sighed inwardly before letting Naruto continue.

"Anyway jiji, my extreme training really started when I was being taught by Ero-Spy-ji-san, Demo-ji-san, Scout nii-san, and Heavy-ji-san!" A large choking and laughing noise were heard during the sentence. Spy had choked on his cigarette, Scout started laughing at him, and Demoman and Heavy were confused.

"Naruto, why do you say zat I am a pervert?" Spy said after spitting his cigarette back up, a tick mark on his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking, "Because you got mega converted by Kakashi-nii-san."

"Kid, I'm sure he was a supah perv to begin with!" Scout yelled, laughing more as he fell out of his chair. Spy simply narrowed his eyes, while Naruto looked back at the Hokage.

"Anyway, they all gave me a lot of training. Heavy-ji-san helped me work on my strength so now I'm stronger than I look. Scout-nii-san helped me on my speed, so I can move really fast now! Demo-ji-san actually gave me a lot of knowledge on explosives and kenjutsu." The Hokage was confused at this.

"Kenjutsu?" the Hokage asked. The Demoman, hearing this, perked up from his drunken stupor.

"Aye that's right lad!" he said in a more sober tone than usual. "I use a lotta blades in me work so I taught the laddie how to use one! The funney thing is he totally sucked when he started!" He laughed loudly, before taking a huge swig of hi Scrumpy. He seemed to stand for a moment, before he fell unconscious. The BLUs and Naruto simply sweat dropped while the Hokage looked concerened.

"Is he okay?" he asked as he went to stand up. A gesture from Naruto told him to sit back down.

"Don't worry about this jiji, he's fine. This actually happens every day. He gets up, gets super drunk, goes unconscious, wakes up, then gets drunk again." Naruto said with no surprise in his voice. The Hokage's jaw was now on the table. He shook his head, before looking back at Naruto.

"And what is it that the Spy taught you?" the Hokage asked. Naruto simply smiled before lifting his left arm…and disappearing. The Hokage's eyes went wide, surpise on his face. But before he could speak, he heard Naruto's voice.

"Don't worry jiji, I'm still here." As he finished the sentence, he reappeared across the room, leaning on the wall. To say the Hokage was shocked didn't even describe it. Naruto had just been able to disappear and reappear like that. He listened as Naruto continued. "Ero-Spy-ji is a master of deception. He was able to infiltrate an entire base filled with enemies to get intelligence, and he left without a single scratch on him and all the enemies with a knife in their spine. He used trickery, stealth, disguise, observation, and multiple assassination techniques to do it, which he taught to me."

The Hokage simply listened, since he had lost the ability to speak. The suit and tie man before him had taught Naruto, in a huge sense, how to be an assassin, while also teaching him almost everything he knows. One stray thought entered his mind, and he spoke it without thinking. "How did Naruto disappear like that?"

"That's pretty simple jiji." Naruto said, getting the Hokage's attention and making his face go red from not paying attention. "The answer is…it's a secret." A huge smile got on Naruto's face, making the Hokage face fault. He quickly stood up, coughing before looking back at Naruto.

"So that would cover all but Kakashi and Engineer. What did they teach you?" the Hokage asked them. Naruto's smile grew warm, affecting those around him with smiles on their faces.

"Kakashi-nii-san taught me a lot of shinobi stuff, like chakra, hand seals, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, even a little sealing and stuff on how to be a good leader. Apparently he was a student of the Fourth Hokage! Isn't that cool jiji?" Naruto asked, giving the Hokage a small smile, even though he knew.

"That is cool Naruto. And what about the Engineer, what did he teach you?" he did not expect the answer Naruto gave him.

"Everything." Naruto said with a happy, contemplative expression on his face. "He taught me everything about being like him. Robotics, physics, wiring, mechanics, particle engineering, a lot of science a math. He also showed me how to build stuff with tools and how to make smart decisions. He even helped me work my new hand." He held his rubber gloved hand close to him, a smaller small on his face before he continued. "But that's not all. Tou-san, along with everyone else, taught me something I hadn't known before. Happiness, friendship, care, love. Tou-san, Kakashi, and everyone taught me how to have a family and people to care for."

The Hokage now had a happy smile on his face as he watched the BLUs hug him (some patting him on the shoulder, etc.) and quietly thought to himself. 'Well Minato, it looks like your dream may come true after all. With his family, he will be a hero to these people.' He waited for them to finish, before talking once more.

"Now Naruto," the Hokage said as he pulled out a paper. He began to write on it as he continued to speak to Naruto. "Since you have been on an extended training trip, I can have you give this to the instructor at the Ninja Academy. Today are the Genin Exams, so you can get in and get it done without having to wait another year. Does that sound okay?" He gave the paper to Naruto, who took it and smiled widely.

"That sounds great jiji! Like I said before I left, I'm taking that hat from you one day. I can't do that while I'm a civilian, can I?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. The Hokage chuckled before looking at Naruto.

"No Naruto, I don't suppose you can. Now you'll want to hurry, the Exam begins soon." The Hokage said as Naruto put his goggles over his eyes before heading to the door. He looked back at the Hokage before raising a peace sign and grinning.

"Just you wait jiji. I'll be the greatest Hokage ever after this! Believe it!" Naruto said, before rushing out the door. After the door closed, all the BLUs groaned. The Hokage was curious about this.

"What's wrong?" the Hokage asked them. The Engineer looked at him before putting his head in his hands.

"It's that horrible catch phrase. I suggested it to him before we left years ago and he hasn't stopped usin' it since. It nearly drove us all to death!" The Engineer wailed as the Soldier put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"In any case, we gotta go an' move stuff into the old apar'ment you gave us years ago. See ya round oldie!" the Scout said before he ran out of the room at a lightning speed. The others wondered why he was moving so fast, until they turned to the Pyro, who was burning holes into the Hokage with her eyes. The BLUs caught onto this faster than the Hokage did, before running out the door with various excuses:

"Must find sanvich! Sorry for door!"

"Gotta put down a few sentries!"

"Gotta get drunk!"

"I need to find a hospital for vork!"

"Gotta find a sniper nest mate!"

"I need to straighten out new recruits!"

*"Well, off to visit your mother!"**

Now it was just the Hokage and the Pyro, and the Hokage was worried. He asked a question that would lead to a beating he would regret. "S-so…what is it you need Pyro?" His answer was her writing on a paper on his desk. It said words that sent shivers down his spine.

_You thought I was guy. I don't know why, but now you die._

Moments later, incredibly girly high pitched screams echoed across the village of Konohagakure for the next half hour.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Naruto had arrived at the Ninja Academy. It was a large 2-3 story building that was primarily white with red and orange panels or roof tiles. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the Academy. He walked around until he found an assistants desk, where he asked where his class was. She either was one of the people who had previously liked him or just didn't care, because she didn't give him a death look when she told him it was on the second floor. After a minute or so, he found the door to it. He paused for a second, before knocking on the door loudly. He heard some say 'come in', before he opened the door and looked inside.<p>

It was a relatively large classroom, with numerous desks on the stairs that led to the front of the class below. There were many students sitting in the classroom, with two chuunin teachers at the front by the main desk and chalk board. One had brown hair tied into a high ponytail with a scar across the bridge of his nose. The other one had extremely white hair to his neck. They all looked at him before he finally spoke. "Uh…is this the classroom of Iruka Umino?"

The brown haired chuunin looked at him strangely before replying, "That would be me. May I ask why you're here?" Naruto quickly stepped in and walked over to Iruka, pulling out a note and giving it to him.

"A note from the Hokage" Naruto said, watching Iruka open the note and read it. His eyes grew wider as he read it, and when he finished, he refolded the note and put it in his pocket. He then turned to the class and began to speak tothem.

"Alright class. With the permission of the Hokage, a new student has been allowed to join us today for the Genin Exams." Iruka said as he watched for the reaction. And boy did he get one. The students began to yell at Iruka, obviously angered. Naruto noticed that a few were not arguing with them.

One was actually asleep; it was a guy with a pulled back pineapple hairstyle with black hair. The one next to him was a chubby kid with orange hair, who was eating chips at an incredible rate. Naruto recognized them as a Nara and Akimich respectively. The other two he noticed were a girl with dark blue hair and solid light lavender eyes, and a guy with black spiky hair, black glasses and a large grey coat covering his face. These two were a Hyuuga and Aburame respectively. The last one looked like the king of emo, with an arrogant look on his face, and black hair that looked like a duck's butt. He was instantly recognized as an Uchiha. He was brought back to earth when he heard multiple loud voices.

"WHAT THE CRAP IRUKA-SENSEI! HOW COME WE GOTTA WORK OUT BUTTS OFF AND HE JUST GETS TO WALK IN HERE!"

"HE SHOULD HAVE TO WAIT! HE CAN'T JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND TAKE THE TEST LIKE THIS!"

"A LOSER LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T TAKE THE TEST! HE'LL JUST TRY TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN'S THUNDER!"

Naruto looked over to the people who had shouted the loudest in order. The first was a guy who had red fang like marks on his cheeks, and fangs altogether. He also wore a big black and grey coat on him, and had a small white puppy resting on his head. He recognized him as an Inuzaka.

The next was a girl with incredibly pale blond hale. She wore a purple shirt and skirt, with bandages wrapped around her waist and legs. She was recognized as a Yamanaka.

He looked at the final one to shout, and he immediately felt his blood boil. It was a girl who was a Haruno, as easily seen by her pink hair and the volume of her voice. She wore some sort of pink dress with a giant white circle on it. Naruto had had a huge hate against the Harunos ever since the one woman had tried to take his family away from him. Judging from her looks and attitude, she was the daughter of said woman.

"Well, it was a special note from the Hokage, which says he has been on an extended training trip for the last seven years. So he technically can take the test." Iruka said with an irritated look on his face. This answer seemed to suffice for the Inuzaka and Yamanaka, who had contemplating looks on their faces before they calmed themselves and sent some-what apologetic looks to Naruto. The Haruno however, had to but in with her attitude.

"STILL IRUKA-SENSEI! HOKAGE OR NOT, HE CAN'T JUST WALK IN HERE AND EXPECT TO TAKE IT!" She yelled with anger in her voice. As Iruka was about to give a retort, he heard the new student speak.

"Now hold up. You're saying that just because I'm late for the exams, it means I can't take them? Fine, if you want to defy the Hokage and face an incredibly gruesome punishment, be my guest." Naruto said with slight anger in his voice to the Haruno. As he finished, the whole class saw her pale visibly before she sat down quickly. Iruka had a surprised look on his face as he heard and watched the reaction. 'He actually got her to shut up? That's a first. Brownie points for him.' Iruka thought as he quickly went to address the class again.

"Well, now that the drama is over, you can sit over by Kiba…" Iruka said, finally realizing he didn't know the students name.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Conagher." Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto, you can go sit by Kiba." Iruka said as he pointed toward the Inuzaka. Naruto nodded before heading up the stairs and took a seat next to Kiba. He sat down, and watched as Iruka explained how there would first be a written part of the exam. As Iruka and his assistant went to get them, Naruto felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned to see Kiba looking at him strangely. He seemed to hesitate before he spoke.

"Hey listen" Kiba said as he looked semi-nervous. "Think we kinda got on the wrong foot. Sorry 'bout before." Naruto simply smiled as he looked at Kiba.

"No problem at all." Naruto said as he saw Kiba brighten up slightly. "If I were you, I think I'd be pretty mad to." He saw Kiba give a smile, showing his canines.

"Thanks." Kiba said as he put out a hand. "Iruka-sensei already said it, but I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzaka. And this is Akamaru." The puppy now known as Akamaru barked softly so not to be heard by the teachers. Naruto grabbed his hand with his right hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya Kiba. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Conagher." Kiba slightly grabbed his hand as Naruto let go.

"Nice to meet ya to Naruto. Man, you got a grip! Your hand made of steel or something?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled lightly before looking back to the front of the class, where the teachers had found the papers.

"You could say that…" Naruto said, slightly surprising Kiba. Before he could say something however, the teachers started passing out the tests. When the tests were finally passed out, everyone began. Naruto looked over the test, and laughed to himself. 'Man these are too easy.' Naruto thought as he quickly wrote down all the correct answers. Five minutes later, he put down the pencil, put his hands behind his head and sighed. Kiba saw he was done and sat there slack jawed for a moment.

'What the hell? This is a half hour test and he got it done in five minutes? He's either crazy, smart or both!' Kiba thought before quickly refocusing on his test. 25 minutes later, the time was up and the tests were turned in. After 10 minutes, Iruka stood up to give the tests scores.

"Alright everyone, I've graded your papers, and here are the top ten scores. Naruto Uzumaki Conagher with 100; Sasuke Uchiha with 99; Sakura Haruno with 94; Hinata Hyuuga with 90; Ino Yamanaka with 90; Shino Aburame with 87; Choji Akamichi with 81; Kiba Inuzaka with 76; Shikamaru Nara with 69; Shatauri Raujito with 62.***" There were numerous reactions to the scores but mainly with the Sasuke fan girls and Sakura who were yelling at Naruto and Iruka, obviously pissed.

"HOW COULD THAT GUY BEAT SASUKE-KUN!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERES NO WAY!"

"NO WAY HE COULD HAVE BEATEN SASUKE-KUN! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED IRUKA-SENSEI! FAIL HIM!"****

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled with his big headed jutsu. He looked over at the fan girls and Sakura extremely pissed. He hated fan girls. "Look, the scores were added perfectly so there were no mistakes. Plus we both watched everyone take the test, so we would have seen cheating. Also, I looked over the test, and saw that Naruto had gotten an advanced version of the test instead which he still passed fairly. So, I ask you to shut up or I'll fail you instead." He said menacingly, making the fan girls back down. After that, he explained to them that next was the weapons test.

As he and the rest of the class walked out of the doors to the outside weapons portion, two thoughts were being thought by one Mizuki and Sasuke Uchiha.

'Damn! The Kyuubi brat was still able to pass that test! As long as he fails the other tests, I can still do this.' Mizuki thought as he walked out the door, no expression on his face.

'How did that dobe beat me in that test! I am an Uchiha, I should have gotten that perfect score! I'll find out how you passed, and then I'll take your secrets to kill him!' Sasuke thought as he left the classroom with an extremely pissed look on his face.

* * *

><p>Soon they had reached the weapons test area. Iruka explained to them that they would be using weapons to hit the markers put on the logs behind them. The score would be out of ten. Soon the tests went on, and the students began to throw weapons (kunai &amp; shuriken) at the marked logs. After a few minutes, it was Sasuke's turn. He threw the kunai and shuriken, hitting nine out of ten tags. The fan girls cheered for him, making most of the other students and Iruka groan. After he had marked him down, he called Naruto up next. As Naruto walked to the throwing area, he saw and heard an arrogant Sasuke say to him," Beat that dobe." If anyone could have seen behind the goggles, they would have seen Naruto roll his eyes.<p>

Naruto stepped into the area, and as Iruka was about to say go, he heard Naruto interrupt him. "Hey Iruka-sensei, as long as we don't leave the area and we hit the targets, can we use any weapon?" Naruto asked Iruka. Iruka seemed to think about it for a second before replying.

"I believe that would seem acceptable." Iruka said to Naruto, who only grinned and looked towards the logs. After a second, Iruka said he could start, and Naruto pulled out something from the pouch on his belt. Everyone was stunned at what it looked like. It was a strange looking device, which he held by some sort of curved handle. It was black and grey, with numerous carvings in it. It had what appeared to be a large black cylinder in it by the handle, and a small trigger under the long grey part. As they were about to ask what it was, Naruto pulled the trigger on it.

_BANG!_

A loud bang came from it, sending sparks and a whisp of smoke into the air. They heard a chipping noise, and looked toward it. They were surprised to see a small hole where one of the markers had been.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He shot multiple times, sending out more sparks and smoke, which created more holes in the markers. He stopped shooting, and flipped out the cylinder, filling it with strange looking metal objects. He closed the cylinder, and lifted it again.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He shot four more times, making four more holes in the logs. He stopped firing, lifting the weapon before blowing out the smoke and putting it back in his pouch. He looked at Iruka and got a huge grin on his face.

"So Iruka-sensei, do I pass?" Naruto said with the huge grin. Iruka could only gasp without noise as he looked at the logs. They all had multiple holes in them, making it so they could barely stand up. He blinked for a second, before looking back and giving a small smile.

"With flying colors. Naruto Uzumaki Conagher gets 10 out of 10." Iruka said as he marked it down. In the crowd of students, there were multiple expressions. Most of the guys, especially Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino, had shocked looks on their faces. Hinata and Ino were speechless. The other male students were grumbling about showing off. As for the fangirls and Sasuke, they were fuming. The fan girls for showing up Sasuke, and Sasuke for being beaten again by this nobody.

As Naruto walked up to the group again, Sasuke marched forward with a pissed expression. "Give me that." Sasuke demanded. Naruto feinted confusion as he tilted his head.

"Give you what?" Naruto said in fake innocence, making the guys smirk slightly. This new kid was talking back to the idiot with a stick in his butt. This was gonna be good. Sasuke on the other hand was furious.

"Give me that thing you just used! As an Uchiha, I demand that you hand it over immediately. You don't deserve it." Sasuke barked at him, slightly smirking. Since he was an Uchiha, this fool would kiss his feet and hand that thing over immedia…

"No thanks." Naruto said to Sasuke, shocking him. "There are multiple reasons. One, you don't know how to use it. Two, this is in a sense a family heirloom to me. Three, I just don't like you. And four, your way too emo. So no, you can't have it." The last two reasons had all of the male students laughing on the floor, even Shino was chuckling. Naruto then walked away from Sasuke, getting ready to talk to Iruka. But that didn't happen as he felt Sasuke grab his shoulder.

"If you won't give it, then I'll just take it!" Sasuke said furiously, reaching for the gun in Naruto's belt pouch. Iruka went to stop Sasuke, but what happened next stopped him and everyone else. Naruto, before Sasuke could grab the gun, had grabbed his arm with his right hand, stopping him from taking it. He then started tightening the hold on the arm, making Sasuke scream in pain. He fell to his knees as he couldn't bare the pain in his arm. Everyone just looked shocked as Naruto looked down on Sasuke with a frown.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said as he tightened the grip, "Where I'm from, we don't appreciate thieves. You know what we do to thieves? We make it so they can't steal again." He tightened more; a small snap was heard as Sasuke screamed in more pain. He dropped his arm as he looked over Sasuke with something akin to disappointment. "Luckily, I'm giving you a second chance, so don't mess it up." He then looked over at Iruka, who had his jaw open. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I think he'll need a medic to check out his arm.

Iruka snapped out of his trance before looking at Naruto. "Alright Naruto. Mizuki, please take Sasuke to the Academy nurse." Mizuki nodded before grabbing Sasuke and running to the nurse. Iruka then looked at Naruto again. "Naruto, while that did seem somewhat appropriate for him, that still was not alright. Please refrain from breaking any more bones, okay?" Naruto nodded, before walking away. As he walked away to the group, he called back to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! Just to let you know, I didn't break it. I just snapped it out of place." Naruto called before rejoining Kiba, who was looking at Naruto in something close to awe. Iruka, who after a moment was telling the class that the next test was a taijutsu fight, was thinking wildly in his mind. 'He only snapped it out of place? That shows two things. Naruto knows about the body to be able to snap it out of place, and the Uchiha isn't as strong as he claims he is.'

* * *

><p>Minutes later they arrived indoors at the fighting ring. Iruka explained that the rules were no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no killing, and the person either had to be unconscious or out of the ring for it to count as a win. As he finished explaining, Sasuke had come back in with a few bandages on his arm, it as good as new. He growled inwardly at this, looking over the Uchiha who was smug again. 'Damn it. He only needed it pushed back in place, and yet they treat it like it's a punctured lung.' Getting over his thoughts, he then started to call on students to start the test.<p>

The fights didn't seem to go that long. First was Sakura vs Hinata, and Sakura went down with one hit to the stomach. Every one sweat dropped and thought, 'Man she's weak!' Next was Ino vs. Shino, which went on for a few minutes until Ino forfeited since Shino was draining her chakra. Technically it wasn't ninjutsu, so Iruka let it go. Next was Shikamaru vs Kiba, and Shikamaru forfeited at the start since he said it was troublesome. The next one had been somewhat brutal. It was Sasuke vs Choji, and after about six minutes, Sasuke had kicked Choji in the chest and then head, rendering him unconscious for several minutes. Iruka looked down on this, but had to let it go since he had followed the rules.

Finally after the matches, it was Naruto's turn. However, since everyone else had gone and he was left, someone could choose to fight him. Before anyone else had a chance to, they heard, "I'll fight him!" They turned to see Sasuke with a smug grin on his face. Iruka sighed before he told them to get into the ring. They got into their positions, and then he said they could start. Sasuke got into his families' fighting form, while Naruto got into Sasuke didn't recognize. They circled each other, and Sasuke was the first to speak. "Get ready to lose dobe. This is for humiliating me back there."

Naruto simply snorted at this and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Humiliating you? Please, you did that all on your own." This got some laughter and a smug Sasuke to grow angry.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Sasuke yelled, charing forward at what appeared to be chuunin speed. He threw a punch forward, getting ready to end it quickly. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to catch the punch, then pull him to the side and punch him in the stomach. Sasuke, and the rest of the audience, didn't expect for the punch to throw him across the ring, making Sasuke crash and roll on the arena floor before he rolled over the ring side, landing with a loud thud. This got multiple reactions from those watching.

Iruka had dropped his clipboard with surprise written on his face. Most of the guys were either clapping, cheering, laughing, staring in awe or doing a combination of them. Hinata and Ino were too stunned to speak. As for some of the fan girls, most were extremely pissed, especially Sakura. However, a few fan girls were simply standing in shock. They had seen their supposed Sasuke-kun beaten in one punch, and were now rethinking their view on him.

Naruto, who saw these expressions, simply laughed and adjusted his hard hat. He then called over to Iruka who had regained attention. "Iruka-sensei! I'm pretty sure he's down for the count. I win since he rolled out of the arena." He said as he turned to walk out of the arena. Before he could move a few feet however, a yell was heard. "This isn't over! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Everyone could only watch in horror as they saw Naruto be engulfed in a huge ball of fire. The flames expanded outward, now leaving a medium area in the ring covered in a large amount of flame. Sasuke simply smiled as he watched the flames expand outward, thinking he had beaten the idiot who had ruined his Uchiha pride. He suddenly felt many heated glares into his back, and turned around to see Iruka, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, all the male students, and now many of the fan girls giving looks that could kill. He seemed about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice that shocked everyone.

"I'm still here you know." Naruto's voice said from nowhere, making every one go wide eyed. A loud buzzing sound filled the air, as Naruto suddenly appeared out of thin air behind Sasuke. Before he could even react, Naruto punched Sasuke in the back of head, making him fly forward and land in an unconscious heap. He brushed off his clothes before turning to the crowd, seeing them have their jaws on the floor. He looked at them before saying, "What? There something on my face?" This caused a massive floor fault.

After everyone got back up, Iruka looked at a couple of the students and said," Could a few of you please report this to the Hokage? You'll be excused from the next test, but will have to perform it later." About four of them nodded before running out the door to the Hokage office. He looked back at Naruto, who had a curious expression on his face.

"So does this mean I pass?" Naruto asked, making Iruka sweat drop. He sighed before answering Naruto.

"Yes Naruto. You pass." Iruka said exasperated. He turned to the class and said, "Alright. With this happening, the last test has been temporarily post-poned for today. You can all go home for until we call you back for the test." At this, everyone started to leave. Or at least they would have if a certain pink haired fan girl hadn't spoken.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY IS NARUTO PASSING! HE USED A JUTSU, SO HE SHOULD FAIL!" Sakura yelled, hoping to get Naruto in trouble. This wasn't the case however, as every single person was now giving her an evil glare.

"Sakura Haruno" Naruto said as he stepped forward to her, a stare of eye fire being seen from underneath the goggles," You are probably the most idiotic person I have ever met. One, the Uchiha used a jutsu first, and was kicked out of the arena before that, so he was disqualified. Second, he tried to murder a fellow person of the leaf, so that's an act of attempted homicide. Thirdly," Naruto said as he gave her an evil grin that sent shivers down here spine. "What I did was not a jutsu, so it was perfectly alright to use. So for once, shut up." Not being able to find her words, she simply stood there as she got more glares.

Iruka coughed loudly to get their attention, and he continued. "Now, since we have that covered, everyone is dismissed for the day. Everyone now left without any more interruption. As Naruto began to leave, he was bombarded with questions by Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji.

"Holy crap dude! How did you do that? We thought you were dead!" Kiba asked in curiosity, as Akamaru barked with him.

"That was a rather strange display." Shino said, his voiced laced with a SMALL amount of…excitement?

"I'll admit that was pretty weird. For once, this might not be so troublesome to ask about." Shikamaru said with the lazy glint in his eyes gone, now replace with intellectual curiosity.

"Yeah! How did you disappear like that? And how'd you do that punch? That looked way powerful!" Choji asked as he continued to munch on the spinach and garlic chips he had pulled out of nowhere.

Before Naruto could reply however, four ANBU appeared around the ring. The five students watched them as two picked up the unconscious Uchiha and shunshined away. Another put out the fire with a water jutsu, and the last walked up to them. The ANBU stopped in front of them before speaking.

"Conagher-san, you and the other clan children by you have been called by the Hokage to speak with him about the previous events that have occurred" the ANBU said in a masculine voice as he looked over Naruto and the other. Naruto sighed before he looked back up at the ANBU.

"All right. Please tell jiji that well be there in a few minutes." The ANBU nodded before shunshining away. Naruto sighed before looking back at the four clan heirs. He stood for a moment before smiling. "Guess you guys didn't expect this in your first Genin Exams, did you?" Naruto asked while smiling, making the others sweat drop.

"So I guess were headed to the Hokage's office then?" Choji asked, opening another bag of chips.

"It seems like it. Man, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as they began to walk off.

"I thought you just said this wouldn't be troublesome" Kiba said as he looked at Shikamaru confused.

"That was about the questions. But going through all the effort of going to the tower it troublesome." Shikamaru said as he got the lazy glint in his eyes again.

"Due you are the laziest freaking person ever!" Kiba yelled at him, not noticing Shino give an unusual eyebrow twitch.

Naruto simply watched them talk, slightly humored by their antics. He simply listened as they walked on to a meeting that they didn't know would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap. That took me all day to write, and I'm pooped. Was hoping to save the Dead Ringer for later in the story, but I couldn't think of anything else. There was maybe that he summoned a Pyro suit onto himself, but that would have conflicted with the rules. Anyway, with the asterisks, here are what they mean:<strong>

****One of my favorite quotes from Spy in Team Fortress 2.**

*****Was a random name I came up with. If it actually means something and you find out, brownie points for you!**

******Guess who? Sakura.**

**I actually notice that as I write these, the chapters are getting longer each time. Tell me please, should I keep it going like this, or shorten it to shorter chapters?**

**Also! The Pairing poll is back up, so get votes in. Poll ends on the 21****st****. Seems about right with how long the chapters are getting.**

**Next chapter: Meeting with the Hokage, and the test you have been waiting for FINALLY FREAKING HAPPENS! See you next time on Meet the Orangineer.**

_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!_


	8. Chapter 7: Meet the Ass, Ramen Galore!

**Hello my fellow peeps! I'm so sorry this took so long! I feel so ashamed TT-TT. So, I read the tally and here are the latest results:**

**Hinata: 7**

**Tenten: 5**

**Mini-harem: 4**

**Fem. Haku: 2**

**Tayuya: 1**

**Was surprised at the new stream of votes. Hinata has gained the lead so far, so things should be interesting. Now, to depress you all. Genin Exams won't be till next chapter, a reader suggested that I should put the BLUs into Konoha life, and I think that's a good idea. Sorry :P Plus something else has been bothering me about the story. It will be revealed later. Now enjoy PLuLEAzh!**

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 7**

Naruto and his family were walking down the road to their old apartment. They were all extremely pissed. The Spy, Medic, Engineer, Soldier, Sniper and Naruto had frowns and scowls on their faces, while Heavy, Demoman, and Scout had snarls on their faces. Pyro was behind them, doing what seemed to be muttering under her mask. Why they all were pissed? They had just gotten back from the meeting involving the Uchiha, and it had gone downhill from there.

_Flashback_

_ Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba had just arrived outside the council room, and had been nodded in by the ANBU at the door. As they walked in, they were greeted by an unexpected sight. They did expect the shinobi council, Hokage and the Elders, but they didn't expect the following. Sasuke was tied up in to the side of the with two ANBU on each side of him, their tantos out and ready in case something happened. On the side where the old civilian sat was a new council, which especially shocked Naruto. When he left, he heard the old council had been disbanded. He looked over the new council, and was shocked to see people he recognized. People who had liked him._

_ There were seven civilian council members, now seven since the Uchiha clan had been annihilated by Itachi Uchiha two years after Naruto left. One was the ramen guy who owned Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Another was a weapon's shop owner that had let Naruto shop in his store without charging him or treating him like crap. Another was a head doctor who had treated him properly and had told him stories whenever he had been in the hospital. Another was a bald old man with a white long beard who had saved him from a mob multiple times. The last three were some shop owners who had been somewhat nice to him over the years._

_ The last thing they didn't expect to see was all the BLUs standing in the room, looking angrily at the Uchiha. After a moment, the five students walked into the room more, until they stood in the middle of the room._

_ "What's up Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room, remembering to be 'respectful' in hiss addressing to him. Whilst it was 'respectful', the sentence all together just made a few council members chuckle._

_ "Well," the Hokage said as he looked at the five of them, "because of recent events that occurred during the test, we have called you and the four heirs with you here to discuss what will happen to Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage sent a small glare at the Uchiha, which didn't go unnoticed by the others._

_ "Why the hell are you punishing me?" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to see the tied up Sasuke with an angry look on his face. "He should be punished for putting his filthy hands on me! I'm an Uchiha, an elite! I—" before he could finish however, he was met with a very painful kick to his family jewels by the Pyro. A small girlish scream form him was heard as he dropped in head in pain. Most of the men in the room winced; almost felt sympathy for him, with almost being the keyword._

_ "Mmph phph mph murh phpph mrh mrph hrm!" The Pyro muffled at Sasuke, pointing angrily at him. The BLUs and Naruto shivered slightly at this except the Medic who chuckled evily, while the others had confused looked on their faces._

_ "What did she say?" the Hokage asked, slightly confused and scared at what the answer would be." The Medic looked at them and smiled a creepy grin as he explained._

_ "Ze Pyro said that ze dumkomph over zere should not talk to her zon like zat. Und if he does, she'll take her axe und make it zo he never has children!" The Medic said with a loud laugh. All the men paled, with those sitting down crossing their legs. The Hokage shivered slightly before speaking again._

_ "Even so Sasuke Uchiha, you still attacked Naruto Uzumaki Conagher, a fellow citizen of the Leaf Village, with intent to kill him. This is unexcusable for anyone, and so the council shall decide your fate." The Hokage said._

_ "WHAT! You can't do this to me you old fogie! I'm an Uchiha, and I demand-" Sasuke yelled, but was stopped with killing intent directed at him. He saw where it was coming from, the Hokage, who had a pissed expression on his face._

_ "Sasuke Uchiha, as your leader, you will NOT, under any circumstances, speak to me in this way, or else I will kill you immediately! You are lucky that I am giving you a choice altogether, or else you would be a stain on this council room floor! Now you will be silent or you WILL face horrible consequences!" The Hokage yelled at him, his face now in an angry snarl. Sasuke involuntarily shivered, before he closed his mouth._

_ "Hold on a sec, Lord Hokage, why are __we__ here to talk about it though?" Naruto asked, gaining the attention of the Hokage._

_ "Well Naruto," the Hokage said, "This is because you were the 'victim', so to speak, and the four with you observed it. Also, your family is here because since this did happen to you, it is a family matter for them, so they get to decide as well." Sasuke felt a strange fear weigh down his stomach, he turned his head, and involuntarily gulped as he looked at the BLUs. They were all looking at him with looks to kill. Some had open grins on their faces. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared out of his mind._

_ "Now Naruto, could you and your friends explain to us what happened during the Exam?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded before he started. He told them about the first fight, the attempted thievery from him, and the attempt to kill him during the fight. When the Hokage asked the others, they told the same thing Naruto told them. After they had finished, the council made their verdict…_

_Flashback end_

…and the BLU family thought it sucked. After they had told their stories, the council had been ready to seal his Sharingan, stop him from being a shinobi, or just kill him. However, fate decided to piss them off in the form of Elder Koharu. She had said that they couldn't stop his Sharingan or training, and especially couldn't kill him, because they had to continue the Uchiha line. The point that made it go downhill was when she said Itachi might come back and kill him, and if he couldn't defend himself, then everything would go downhill for Konoha. The Hokage, BLUs and Naruto were pissed at this, because they knew this would get everyone's attention. So with some slight hesitation, the council had voted that Sasuke would still become a shinobi, but he would be watched very carefully by ANBU for a long time.

This now led to the current events. Naruto and his family had arrived at the apartment complex, still grumbling about the trial. Naruto unlocked the door before stepping in, followed by his family. AS he looked around, he and Engineer were most surprised. The place looked absolutely spotless, with no dust. The two smiled as the others looked around. 'Jiji/ the Hokage must have kept the place clean while we were gone.' They both thought as they watched the others look around. The rest of his family looked around before they all turned to Naruto and the Engineer.

"Umm…hate to break it to ya mate but…well…" the Sniper said, trying to find the right words. The Scout did that for him.

"The place is too small. All of us won't fit in 'here." The Scout said bluntly, making everyone sweat drop. He received a head slap courtesy of the Spy, who received an angry glare from the Scout.

"While what he said was razer rude, he was correct little one" the Spy said as he leaned against the wall. "We might 'ave to go live somewhere else." Naruto's spirit dropped at this. Jiji had given this to him , and it was like a gift to him. He was about to saw something but was interrupted by the Demoman.

"Wait a secon' there. On te way here I saw that noo' one was here. Doose anyone else live in this coumplex?" the Demoman slurred as he rapped the wall behind him with his knuckles. There was a light resonation, signifying there was another apartment room behind this.

"No. Since everyone hated me for obvious reasons, Jiji gave me this place since everyone moved out." Naruto said, a little confused at the sentence. The Demoman simply smiled as he looked at the Heavy. The Heavy seemed to understand something, as he turned around and headed through the door a few feet away from the wall. Everyone except Demo wondered what was happening, before Heavy charged through the door and ran at the wall with a loud, "INCOMIIING!"

"HIT THE DECK!" Soldier yelled as everyone ducked out of the way of the charging behemoth. The Heavy hit the wall, sending huge cracks into it. It seemed to teeter, and then it just fell down completely, revealing the apartment next to it. As the dust settled, everyone looked into the new apartment 'addition'. It was a little bigger than the one they were in, and was a little dusty, but some cleaning would make it like there was never a wall there.

"OOHHAHAHAH! OOFFHUUUHHUU!" the Heavy laughed as he laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye. He turned to them and smiled. "Is well done! Now tiny baby house is bigger! We live here now!" he said to them in his loud voice, laughing once more. Everyone just seemed to stare, before they all joined in with some chuckling, then full out laughter. It was a couple of minutes before they stopped, and they all headed into their new 'addition'. They had some cleaning to do.

A few hours of cleaning and lots of wall breaking later, the BLUs apartment was now a huge bachelor pad. Having the Heavy break down six other apartment walls, they now had the whole upper half of the complex as a bachelor pad. It took some time, but they got it all clean, and now they just had to make some decoration changes to it. They were now sitting on the numerous couches they had herded into one room now dubbed the huge living room.

"Now," the Soldier said as he addressed them all, "With the new changes of this apartment, and finding how disgraceful this is, we are now going on a full on house hunt! We will scour the stores in this village for whatever we can find to change this pitiful dust house into a building of glory!"

"How are we paying for it though? Surely all the stuff will cost…money…" The Engineer said, halting at the end of his sentence. He smiled before he looked at Naruto. Naruto suddenly felt a huge drain would be going out of his bank very soon.

Minutes later, they all arrived at the bank that had Naruto's deposit in it. They stepped up to the counter as a middle-aged man said hello to them. "Hello! Welcome the National Leaf Village Bank. How can I help you today?" They all stared at him for a second. He didn't even ignore Naruto or try to kick them out. He either was new, or didn't care what Naruto had in him. They shook their heads before Engineer walked up.

"Yeah, we're here to pull some money outta my son's account. Should be under Conagher." The Engineer said as the man looked through some notes on his desk. He picked up one and looked over it, before his eyes went wide. He stared at them shockingly before he talked again.

"Uh…H-how long ago was the last time you accessed your account young man?" the man asked as he looked at them. Naruto eyed him weirdly before he spoke.

"Well, I think that was about seven years ago. Why?" Naruto asked, slightly worried.

"Well, with how long ago you accessed your account, along with the 10% interest on it once a month over the said amount of years, the amount in your account is now… 470,000,000 ryo." the man said with shock.

There was silence as the ten BLUs stood there, and then that was followed with Naruto fainting into the arms of his 'mother'. After a moment, the Engineer regained his focus and looked at the man again. "We'll be making a withdrawal then," Engineer said as he took out his wallet.

A few minutes later, the BLUs and Naruto walked out of the bank with about 30,000,000 in their numerous wallets. They had all split up to get the numerous things they needed to add to the new pad. The Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier had gone off with 10,000,000 to get furniture, plumbing supplies, and house appliances. Pyro, Sniper and Spy had gone off to do grocery and clothes shopping with another 10,000,000. The Medic had run off to the hospital, wanting to see how his equipment compared to theirs. That left the last 10,000,000 with Scout, Engineer and Naruto getting a major thing they needed: a forge for ammunition and metal components. Scout wouldn't have come along, but since Naruto was going, he wanted to have a conversation with his little brother.

They wandered around the village for a few minutes until they arrived at a weapon's shop. It was called 'Higarishi's Weapon Emporium'.

"Hey, I recognize this place!" Naruto said as they stood outside the shop. "One of those council guys owns this place. He always let be buy here." The Engineer smiled, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then, we'll have tah thank him if he in there." The Engineer said as he and other two walked into the store. They were surprised at the sight when they walked in. There were weapons everywhere in the shop. From kunais and shuriken, to big things like zanbatous and katanas. There seemed to be hundreds of them everywhere, but they also seemed to stay organized at the same time. Near the back of the store was a large metal counter, which had a door behind with smells of hot metal behind it, labeling it as the forge. Standing at the counter was a girl around Naruto's age.

She had brown eyes and brown hair, which was pulled into two buns on the sides of her head. She wore a traditional Chinese clothes, with a pink Chinese shirt* and dark green pants. She saw them and smiled as the three stepped up to the counter.

"Hey there! Welcome to Higarashi's Weapon Emporium, how can I help you today?" the girl asked giving a smile. Before the other two could answer, the Scout leaned on the counter and gave the girl a shining smile.

"Hello to you! So I's was wonderin' if you could help me…by telling me the name of da beautiful angel before me" the Scout said, giving her a smile that actually shone for a second.

_BAM!_

The Scout fell to the floor, his face in a confused swirl and a huge bump on his head. Everyone looked to see Naruto with his right hand out in a downward fist. He had a tick mark and irritated look on his face. He then turned to the girl and spoke.

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a little too up and personal sometimes." Naruto said as he gave the Scout a kick to the head and a bow of apology to the girl. "Anyway, we have some stuff to get, but I was wondering if I could talk to your dad if he's here?"

The girl blinked before she spoke again. "You want to see my dad? Alright. I'll go get him." She then turned and went through the doorway behind her. The two in the store (the third currently unconscious) heard muttering behind the doorway. There was silence for a few moments before the girl returned to the counter with the councilman they had seen in the meeting. He was now sweaty and covered in slight grease. When he saw them, he smiled widely and laughed a little.

"Ah, Mr. Conagher! It's good to see you! When my daughter described your appearance, I realized there could only be a couple people dressed like you! And hello to you as well Naruto!" the shop owner said as he welcomed them. Engineer and Naruto greeted back, and then the man continued. "So how can I help you fine men today?"

"Well Mr. Higarashi, I've been workin' on some things, and I'm runnin' outta supplies. Would you happen to carry any scrap metal?" the Engineer asked. The man lifted an eyebrows before he replied.

"Sure, I got some of crates in the back. Why do you need them?" the man asked.

"I would answer ya, but it's a secret, and I'm kinda hopin' you'd please respect that. Also, y'all don't need to worry, what I'm buildin' is perfectly safe." The Enginner replied. The shop owner seemed to think about it for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Alright, I'll respect that. So how many crates do you need?" the man asked.

"How much you got?" the Engineer asked. The man looked through a list of supplies on the counter before he looked up and said, "We have 50 crates, and their pretty heavy, about 50 pounds each, 10,000 ryo per crate."

The Engineer smiled as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll take 20 then. You mind if I come for them later? I'll need some help getting' em to the apartment." He said. He chuckled as he watched the shop owner's jaw and his daughter's jaw fall open.

"T-twenty? Damn, this must be big. And yeah, you can come for them later. So, that will be 500,000 ryo." The shop owner stammered, surprised at the amount. He went even more slack-jawed when the Engineer pulled out 3,000,000 ryo.

"Alrighty. Here, keep the change. Think of it as an advance payment o' sorts." The Engineer said as he handed the man the money. The man went wide-eyed before he gave the money to his daughter, who put it in the register. Then realization hit him.

"Wait, what's the other job?" the owner asked. The Engineer looked around to check for any listeners, then spoke to the man.

"It's a special one. My fellows an' I, even Naruto here, use special weapons with special ammunition. If we gave ya some samples of the ammo, would you make a couple crates of em?" the Engineer asked. The man seemed to think about it for a minute, and then he spoke again with a smile.

"I'd be more than happy to. I'm thinking me and the others in the council owe you and your friends big time for that meeting years ago. Got rid of them corrupt council members." The man said. The Engineer smiled a huge smile.

"Was more than happy too. Those fellas were a bunch of rude and corrupt ingrates to be'in with. So it was no problem Mr. Higarashi." The Engineer said as he turned to walk out the store with Naruto, who was pulling along an unconscious Scout. Before he got out the door however, he quickly turned back to the two. "Oh yeah!" he said. The two at the counter looked at him.

"…thank you. For lookin' after my son all those years ago." Engineer said. The man gave a small smile in return.

"It was no problem at all. He is a hero after all. And please, call me Ikiteru. This is my daughter Tenten." Ikiteru said. The Engineer nodded, before he and Naruto, along with the comatose Scout left the store. Tenten looked to her father.

"Hey tou-san, who were those guys anyway?" Tenten asked. Ikiteru smiled before he ruffled her hair.

"Well Tenten, those two were the future of these people." Ikiteru said with a smile. Tenten, who got confused by his non-direct answer, simply groaned and went into the back room. Ikiteru laughed a little before he started to wait at the counter, ready for the next customers.

The Engineer, Naruto, and the now conscious Scout were now walking back to their new home. After the orders they put in, they got a message that everyone was done shopping, and the Medic had reappeared with the others. So they were heading home to meet everyone again.

As they walked, Naruto got a strange feeling to duck. He was glad he did, for when he ducked, a large rock flew over his head, and landing on the ground with loud thuds before it stopped skidding. Engineer, Scout and Naruto looked at it with wide eyes. If it had hit him, then he would have been really injured. They turned behind them to see who threw it, and were very pissed to see the perpetrator.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who had a pissed expression. Behind him was Sakura Haruno, glaring at the three of them. Behind those two were at least five or six thugs with numerous small weapons.

"Hey! What the crap was that numb-nuts?" the Scout yelled, clenching his fists.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled, making many people watching clench their ears in pain. She stopped as she saw the death glare she got from the Scout.

"Y'know, I ain't afraid a' beatin' the crap outta a girl" the Scout said menacingly. Sakura gulped before she stepped back slightly. The Scout then looked at Sasuke. "Anyways, what's got your panties in a bunch Uchiha?" he asked. This got some gasps from the watching crowd, and a snicker or two. Sasuke grinded his teeth as he looked at the three.

"That dobe embarrassed me, killed my honor, and got me watched by ANBU for the rest of my life! I'm an Uchiha! An elite like me doesn't deserve such punishments. So, I'm going to make you pay." Sasuke said, his grin now getting huge. The three simply glared as they pulled out a weapon. The Scout his bat and Naruto a wrench from his belt. The Engineer simply pulled off his glove, getting looks of shock and multiple gasps at his mechanical hand.

"Well let me tell ya somethin' boy," the Engineer said as he flexed his mechanical hand. "You threaten my son, you threaten my family. You threaten my family, you threaten me." He grabbed a weird handle on the hand, getting a tight grip on it.

"HA! Too bad you'll be dead before you can!" a thug yelled, running forward with a thick machete. The Engineer seeing this gave a small, grim smile as he pulled the handle. It went out, showing some sort of cord going into the hand. It gave a loud whir as he pulled it. When he let go of it, it snapped back into the metal hand, and loud noises came from it. The fingers stiffened, then flexed back flat, before they started to spin. Soon they picked up speed, before it was now a whirring blade.

The thug simply ignored it as he sped forward, getting ready to swing his machete downward. As he got to Engineer and swung upward for a downward strike, the Engineer swung forward with his blade of a hand. The thug stopped with a loud cough, blood flying out of his mouth as the blade spun widely, making blood and small organ bits fly out of his stomach. It spun more, and the man opened his mouth in a silent scream…

…before he simply exploded. The ripping apart of his body was heard, his limbs and organs flying in multiple directions. A wave of blood went in many directions, most of it covering the lower front of the Engineer. As the hand stopped spinning, everyone except Scout and Naruto paled as they saw the thugs cut up stomach still attached to the hand. The Engineer simply pulled it off, it making a loud splat on the ground. He looked up with a dark face to see multiple reactions from the viewers. Horror, disgust, shock. He turned to the Uchiha, and was slightly satisfied to see their reactions.

The thugs had all dropped their weapons, their faces in pure shock. Sasuke had paled considerably and had a look of horror on his face. Sakura had simply run to her left and threw up into a garbage can. Satisfied, he put his hand back on the handle, making everyone flinch. He smiled darkly as he looked at them.

"Now, you see my point. Now which one a' you fellas want tah mess with my family?" the Engineer asked as he seemed ready to pull it again. His answer was the thugs turning and dashing away so fast that you barely saw it in a blink. He put his hand down, and looked at the Uchiha. He walked forward, and grabbed him by the collar with his non-bloody hand. He lifted him up, making him look him in the eye. "Now listen up you little punk. The next time this happens, you won't have nobody to save you. And you can bet the council won't stop me form rippin' ya limb from limb. Ya got me partner?" he asked the scared Uchiha.

Sasuke could only shake his head in fear, one thought going through his mind. 'Oh my god. He-he…that tone…the lack of remorse…it's just like Itachi.' He thought as he was thrown unceremoniously. He looked up, and to his horror didn't see a man. He saw a demon in human clothes, covered head to toe in blood. His next words made fear go into him like the night of his family's massacre.

"Run." The Engineer simply said. That was all the incentive he need as he and Sakura bolted down the street, leaving behind a trail of dust. The Engineer simply nodded as he picked his glove up from the ground.

"Damn tou-san!" he heard a voice say. He turned to see Naruto with an irritated face. "Do you know how long it takes to clean that thing after you do that? And wasn't that a little overkill?" he asked. The Engineer simply shook his head.

"Nope. Had to get my point across. Besides…" the Engineer said smiling. "We'll have one hell o'va story when we get home. Naruto simply looked sweat dropped before he smiled slightly.

"Alright. Now let's go home. I'm wanna see what everyone did with the place!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and headed back in the direction they were originally going. The Engineer simply shrugged as he walked on, the Scout next to him.

"Hey Engie," the Scout said, getting Engineer's attention. "How you think this is gonna play out?" The Engineer seemed to think for a second before he answered.

"I think…" Engineer said "That Pyro will be keeping her promise to the Uchiha." Both shuddered at the thought, then continued on, noticing they were falling behind.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the complex, heading up the stairs before they opened the door. They walked in, and were surprised at what they saw. The place had been totally revamped from when they saw it hours ago. The dull walls from before had been painted a light blue, giving the room some more happiness. The scratchy carpet had removed, now replaced with shining wooden floorboards. The old broken lights were now gone, replaced with real lights that shone brightly. They walked in more, looking to see what was new.

The living room was separated from the floorboards, as seen with the white fluffy carpet that occupied it. In it was a huge combination of white, black and blue couches, going from three seaters to a huge white corner couch that could probably fit Heavy, and four more people. In the middle of the room was a large wooden coffee table with some papers on it. In front of it was a huge 100 inch TV*, sitting there as if waiting for someone to turn it on.

The old kitchen was now replaced, showing a shining new one. The space in it was now large because of the human bulldozer, as seen with the large ten seat table in the middle of the kitchen. It was surrounded by numerous smooth black counter top counters, with garbage disposal and two dishwashers in a few of them. In between two counters was a large oven, with numerous burners on top of it. On the other side of the kitchen was a fridge, easily three times the size of the one previously there, and having two doors and three drawers.

The three were in awe. The dumpy old apartment form before had turned into the pad of a noble. Their thoughts however, were interrupted with a loud shout.

"HOLY DOLEY!" the voice said. All three turned away from the kitchen to see the Sniper, his eyes out of his head. They looked at where he was staring, and all groaned. They had forgotten about the blood. Before they could say anything however, they heard a large number of footsteps. The rest of the BLUs, minus the Pyro, came running in from behind Sniper, hearing a cry. They all went slack-jawed at the blood on him.

The Engineer held up his hand, stopping them from talking. "Now hold up. So y'all don't freak. None a' this is my blood. It's some thug's that tried to beat me down." The Engineer said. The BLUs seemed to relax at this, before the Demoman spoke up.

"Well then Engie? Why'd he attack ye?" he asked. They all noticed that the Engineer's fists suddenly gripped harshly.

"That damn Uchiha kid." Was all he said. This got multiple angry looks from the BLUs. "He hired them thugs to get at Naruto for 'besmirching his honor'." He said, making air quotes at besmirching. This got a snort from the Heavy.

"HA! Doubt little baby man even had honor." The Heavy said. This got some nods before the Spy's voice came up.

"Well what are we going to do? The boy is becoming a problem." He said, adjusting his tie.

"We'll take care of it when that comes 'round. First I gotta take a damn shower." The Engineer said, taking his hard hat off and putting in on a hat stand by the door. He seemed to hesitate for a minute, not remembering where the bathroom was. The BLUs, except Naruto and Scout, pointed to a hallway that was a few feet from the living room. The Engineer nodded before he headed there. He opened the door, and before he closed it, they could hear, "Damn it's big in 'ere!"

As Naruto turned back to the others, he heard light footsteps from behind him. He turned to see what could be described as a goddess. She had hair as white as snow, it flowing down to her middle back. She had tan skin, as shown over her body. Her eyes were the interesting thing, shining a brilliant purple, and she had slight dirt on her face. She stood at 5'10, wearing a blue tank top with denim Capri's, and on her feet were black flops.

Naruto simply blinked before he smiled and said, "Hi kaa-san." His response was a bump on the head. He yelled, gripping his head in pain. He looked up to see an angry face on the Pyro's face. "Why'd you hit me?" he asked with curiosity. The Pyro put her hands on her hip's looking at Naruto.

"Because you need to be more careful," she said as she dropped her hands. She gave him a look that still had anger in it, but held some worry. "Even if you weren't hurt this time, what about the next? You have to watch out, especially with that stupid Uchiha running around." She said the Uchiha part with hate, pulling her axe out of nowhere. She was stopped with a hand on hers. She looked down to see Naruto looking at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry kaa-san. I promise that I'll be more careful. But, please don't go slicing and dicing him…yet. Pleeaasssee?" he asked, giving her a look that she couldn't resist.

'Damn! Puppy dog eyes!" she thought, before she sighed and relented. She somehow made the axe disappear, before giving Naruto a smile. "Alright, I forgive you. Now, help set up this place. We're not done yet, and I saved your room and the game room just for you to do."

"Alright!" he yelled before he ran down the hall, heading into his now claimed room. As the door shut, the BLUs could hear, "Damn it's big in here!" They all chuckled before they headed back into the numerous rooms.

Hours later, everything was done. The old ratty apartment was now a full out bachelor pad. There was now a huge kitchen, a huge living room, a recreation room (with games, darts, pool and DDR) made by Naruto, three different bathrooms, a small library with scrolls and books brought from outside Fire Country, and ten bedrooms for the family with three spare bedrooms. By the time everything was done, it was six o'clock. They had all cleaned up, and were not sitting in the living room, most of them dressed more relaxed.

**The Spy had removed his jacket and gloves, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The Sniper had taken off his sling and vest, leaving his blue shirt and white undershirt. The Medic had taken his lab coat, gloves, and tank off. He had placed his baggy pants with comfortable pants, but left the boots. The Heavy had taken off his bandolier and vest, leaving his normal shirt. Pyro was dressed as before, except now she was clean. Demoman had completely changed, taking off everything except his beanie and eyepatch. He now wore a simple blue t-shirt with blue pants and his boots. The Scout had taken off his bat bag and headset, and his cleats were replaced with sneakers.**

The most surprising change was the Soldier and Engineer. The Soldier had kept his boots and combat pants, but had taken off his army jacket, grenade belt, ammo belt and helmet. He had a military buzzed head with light brown hair, and had war veteran eyes. He now had a plain white armless tee with a globe surrounding an eagle holding an anchor. Under it was a ribbon that said: USMC.

The Engineer had traded out a lot. He had taken off the helmet, goggles, belt, shin guards, and overalls. Now, he had his original shirt on, with nice fitting denim jeans. Without the helmet and goggles, it revealed the Engineer with a buzzed almost bald head and grey eyes.

Naruto was sitting with a new look. With the helmet and goggles gone, his cerulean eyes and blonde hair were visible completely. He was wearing an orange jacket (not the jumpsuit) with a black shirt underneath. Beneath that was pair of jeans with a black belt around them. Like his brother, he wore plain sneakers with white socks.

As they sat around, enjoying their new home, they all heard a loud grumbling noise, one which echoed through the entire home. They were on alert for a minute, before they all realized the source of the grumbling. They were all hungry. After a few chuckles, they started to discuss dinner plans. The Pyro offered to cook, but they politely said no. Whilst her cooking was amazing, they wanted to try something else. The Heavy suggested sanviches, which were immediately turned down. The Scout had no idea how to cook, and Demoman was too drunk to cook. Sniper, Medic and Spy simply didn't want to. It was then Naruto remembered a certain restaurant in the village.

"I got it!" Naruto proclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I've got the perfect place" He smiled, before running out the door. There was silence, before they all ran after him, with Heavy dragging Demoman by the leg on the floor.

After a couple minutes of running, the finally caught up to Naruto, who was smiling outside a restaurant. The Engineer walked up to him, slightly wheezing from the fast pace they went.

"Son, what in the sam hell was that? Why were you running…so…fast…" the Engineer said, cutting off at the end when he noticed the restaurant. He simply smiled before he chuckled. "Now I see why you were in such a hurry." He turned to the others, and waved them over. "C'mon fellas, your gonna love this." He said, stepping inside with Naruto. They all wondered what he meant until they caught the restaurant name. They all smiled before they walked into the restaurant they remembered from years ago: Ichiraku Ramen.

Soon they were all sitting at the booth, watching the ramen shop owner Teuchi make ramen with his back turned to them.

Teuchi sighed as he made the ramen. It had been years since he had a good customer, and that was Naruto. He had thought he saw him earlier at the meeting, but brushed it off. There were also the men who had adopted him all those years ago. They ate like trucks and had given him enough money to expand the booth to fit more customers. He stirred a little more before he heard the booth flaps open. He heard ten stools creak from weight, and he spoke to them with his back still turned.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Sorry for any wait. Business has been slow these last couple years." He said to them. He nearly jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

"That's alright Teuchi-san. It's worth the wait!" the young voice said. Teuchi recognized it. It had been years, but he still recognized it. He turned around, and smiled when he saw Naruto. He smiled bigger when he saw who was with him.

"Naruto! Your back already? It's great to see you again!" Teuchi said with happiness.

"Yep! Got here this morning. Sorry we took so long, but I had to take the Genin Exams and do some shopping. But I'm here now!" Naruto said, smiling his signature foxy grin. Teuchi simply laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's no problem. So, what can I get for you and your family?" Teuchi asked. Naruto simply smiled as he answered him enthusiastically.

"I'll take 30 bowls of miso ramen to start off!" Naruto yelled. Teuchi went wide eyed at this.

"30? That's quite a lot!" Teuchi said, still shocked. Naruto laughed at this.

"What can I say Teuchi-san? I haven't had ramen in over seven years. And you should just wait for their orders." Naruto said, pointing to his family. They all smiled, and Teuchi had a feeling it would be a long night.

Over two hours later, the BLU family walked out of Ichiraku, completely full of ramen. Back in the restaurant, Teuchi was crying in happiness. Why? Because the orders he gave tonight were absolutely insane, but worth it. Naruto started off with his 30, and then ate 10 more. The Soldier had eaten 17 bowls of beef ramen. Scout had 19 bowls of pork ramen. Demoman had eaten 21 bowls of beef and pork mixed together. The Medic had three bowls, the Sniper had four bowls, the Pyro had five bowls, and the Spy had two bowls. The most surprising was the Heavy who had eaten over twenty bowls of beef, miso, pork, and surprising to the BLUs, vegetable. Altogether it had been over 191 bowls of ramen. The check had been over 100,000 ryo, an incredibly large amount. But to his even greater shock, the BLUs simply laughed at the check amount and pulled out 1,000,000 ryo. He was pretty sure he had a heart attack when they said he could keep the rest as a tip. Now as he cried in happiness, he could only think of the things he could do with the money.

Back with the BLUs, things were going alright on their walk home. With how they were all treated there, they decided to go back on a couple of occasions, to Naruto's happiness. Their walk was cut short however, as an ANBU appeared before them. He had a dragon mask on.

"Naruto Uzumaki Conagher?" the ANBU asked. Naruto hesitated before he answered. He wasn't quite sure if this was a real ANBU or not. Then he got an idea. He turned to the ANBU and said the following.

"What addition of Icha Icha Paradise does Jiji have in his desk?" Naruto asked. This got some reactions. Pyro to grip her hands, the Spy to blush heavily, and the ANBU to stiffen. There was silence for a moment, then…

"It's Volume Three: Honeymoon addition." The ANBU said. Naruto nodded before he turned to his family.

"It's all good. He's a real ANBU. Only he would know that if he was in the room while Jiji read that stuff." Naruto said. He turned back to the ANBU. "What was your message?"

The ANBU seemed to hesitate, before he answered. "After the events of the Uchiha, the Academy has decided with the Hokage's permission that the rest of the Exam will continue tomorrow." Naruto nodded, understanding.

"Thank you. Please tell Jiji I got the message." Naruto said. As the ANBU was getting ready to leave, he noticed the killer look on his kaa-sans face. He then quickly added, "Oh yeah! And you might want to tell Jiji to be ready, because kaa-sans gonna kick his ass." This got the desired reaction, as Pyro relaxed with a smile. The ANBU simply nodded before he disappeared.

"Well then," the Soldier said. "If your Exam is tomorrow, then we must return to the complex ASAP!" This got nods, and they all headed in the direction of their home. As they walked, Naruto got a nudge from Pyro. He turned, and was slightly scared at the smile she was giving him.

"Honey, how did you know that the Hokage had that addition?" she asked, with a smile that just read death. Naruto, not wanting to die, quickly answered.

"Well, when I was at his desk earlier, I saw that his drawer was slightly open, and that was the addition that was in there." Naruto said, hoping to appease her. Pyro's devil smile relaxed, making Naruto give an inward sigh of relief. Then he realized: Jiji was getting his ass kicked tomorrow.

Soon they all arrived home, entering the huge home before they all headed to their appropriate rooms. Naruto reached his, opening it to reveal how he decorated it. The walls were blue, and the carpet was white, showing the team colors. He had a desk in the corner, which had a lamp, a screwdriver, and numerous papers on it. His bed was the most noticeable thing, since the covers were a bright orange. He soon closed the door, taking of his clothes and changing into his pajamas. They were a simple button-up pajama shirt and pajama pants, both dark blue. He soon flipped the covers, hoping into bed and flipping the covers back onto himself. He lay there for a second, before he cupped his hands and yelled enough for only the house to hear.

"Good night everyone!" he yelled. His reply was numerous good nights back, the most noticeable one being in a loud Russian accent. As the good nights stopped, he clapped his hands twice, making all the lights in his room and the hallway go out. He lay there for a minute or two, before he started to feel the drowsiness of sleep wash over him. As he fell into peaceful slumber, he couldn't help but think of tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the true start of his dream.

**Oh. My. God! This took for freaking ever! Now, some things I quickly need to do. First off, I do dearly apologize for the horrible lack of update. Second, I do please require a quick vote. This vote is a two vote vote. Here it is:**

**Should Sakura become unbashed? Y or N**

**During Wave, will Haku/Zabuza live? Y or N**

**That's it for votes. Speaking of it, the pairing vote will end Friday at midnight, so get any unvoted votes in. Now, a quick note from the story.**

***These Tvs actually exist.**

**** Every single one of them is wearing pants.**

**One more thing: When this story ends, I will be starting a new one. The lists of them are on my profile, so please pick one and send it to me. This one will end on Sunday, the 23 of October. So, the votes in order are:**

**Sakura no bash**

**Haku Zabuza life**

**New story**

**That is all my peeps. Good news, expect more Sasuke bashin'!**

_"This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	9. Chapter 8: Meet the Team, More RAMEN!

**Alright. I so since the last chaper, I have come up with multiple new things to put in here, concerning things like the Exam, and the funny bits to be put into the Wave arc. Have a thing for you guys at the end, so see it then please. Now, the results of the pairing:**

**Mini-Harem: 9**

**Hinata: 8**

**Tenten: 6**

**Fe. Haku: 3**

**Tayuya: 1**

**Holy S*%^! That caught up fast! Looks like Mini-Harem got on some steroids and pushed that vote bar WAAY up! Since this is posted today, I pretty much expect Mini-Harem to win, unless more surprises some my way :P :D Now, without further a due, the next chapter! YAAAAAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following two anime games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 8**

The sun rose steadily over the Hidden Leaf Village, its rays shining over everything. Birds chirped lightly as a very soft, warm breeze flew through the air. Everyone slept nicely, their beds keeping them in blissful sleep. This was especially for the BLU family, with Naruto, who was in his bed, a small smile on his face. Everything was peaceful…

…at least it was until a trumpet moved next to his ear.

_PPPPPHHFTTFFT!_

The blaring of the trumpet made Naruto jump up suddenly, fumbling over the sheets as he rolled onto the floor off his bed.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, clutching over his heart with a scared expression. HE quickly looked over to where the noise was, and was pissed to see the Soldier with a grin on his face. The Soldier was wearing a plain white military tee for a shirt, with green camo pajama pants. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and he had a trumpet in hand.

"DUDE!" Naruto yelled, quite angry about his interrupted sleep. "What was that? What time is it anyway?" The Soldier simply laughed loudly as he looked at Naruto.

"It is now 0600 hours Private! Today is the day of your induction into the shinobi ranks of this village! Now get your scraggly butt off the floor and hit the shower ASAP!" the Soldier barked in a military fashion. He brought the trumpet to his lips again, making another loud trumpet blare. Naruto clutched his ears, jumping up and running out of his bedroom. The Soldier stopped blowing the trumpet, giving a chuckle before he stepped out of the room.

After his heart attack and ten minute shower, Naruto walked into the still amazing kitchen wearing his usual gear except his helmet and goggles. He saw the table, and smiled at the buffet upon it. There was fruit, sausages, bacon, eggs, hash browns, pork, fried chicken, cereal, bratwursts, pancakes, and waffles, with numerous juices and syrups lying around.

He looked around and smiled at what was happening. *Pyro was standing at the stove, mixing ingredients while cooking what appeared to be eggs and hash browns. Demoman was sitting, drinking what appeared to be coffee with Scrumpy in it. The Soldier was next to the Demoman, eating a plate of sausages with a grin liking nothing had happened ten minutes ago. Scout and Heavy were glaring at each other as they fought over a huge pile of pancakes that was between them. Medic was eating a plate of bratwursts while looking over a medical manual with the leaf sign. The Spy and Sniper were calmly sitting at an end of the table, drinking coffee as they watched the chaos.*

Naruto spotted his father simply sitting next to Medic, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee on the table near his plate. He looked over the paper, and smiled at Naruto, lowering his paper. "Well would you look at that?" he said in a happy tone. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned their heads to the direction of Engie's view. Every smiled as well, seeing their adopted son/brother/nephew.

"Hey hey! If it isn't little shortie!" Scout said with a smile, managing to steal the pancakes from Heavy. Heavy, who wasn't paying attention, laughed heartily as he waved hello.

"Good morning little Naruto! Sit and eat! Food make you strong, epescially pan..cakes…" the Heavy said, cutting off as he finally noticed the pancakes were gone. He turned to Scout, and growled when he saw that already half of them were gone. "Little Scout has stolen from me! You are dead!" the Heavy yelled. Scout simply laughed as he shoveled down another.

"Haha! Too late now lardy! Whatcha gonna go?" the Scout said, laughing as he swallowed. The Heavy cracked his knuckles, getting ready to take back his flapjacks. He would have too, if it were not for Pyro stopping him.

"Stop fighting at the table. You two are acting like five year olds! Now Heavy, he got them first, so he gets them…" she said. Scout laughed as he finished his pancakes. Pyro smiled evilly as she reached for something behind her. "Besides…there's always more where that came from." She said, putting a plate of pancakes twice the size of Scouts in front of Heavy. Heavy blinked before he laughed loudly, picking up a fork and cutting into his mountain of food. The Scout went wide-eyed, his jaw now falling into his syrup filled plate.

"Ah crap!" he said, noticing the syrup. He quickly took his fingers as he wiped the sryup off and liked his fingers clean. A few simply rolled their eyes while a few chuckled, one being Naruto. He sat down at the table in between Scout and Sniper. A few seconds after sitting down, received a ruffling of his hair by Sniper.

"G'mornin' to ya bud. How'd ya sleep?" Sniper asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I slept pretty good…until SOMEONE woke up." Naruto said, putting emphasis on someone as he looked at the Soldier. Soldier simply laughed as he ignored the glare, reaching for more sausages. Naruto huffed before he got a kiss on the head. He looked up to see a smiling Pyro, who put a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Good morning Naruto. This is the only time I let you have ramen for breakfast, so eat as much as you want." She said, giving a smile. Everyone expected his reaction, as he cheered and grabbed chopsticks to dig in. Everyone chuckled before they continued to eat.

About an hour of food fighting, eating and talking later, breakfast was done. Everyone was cleaning up, with Pyro, Medic, and Spy doing dishes, Sniper and Engineer putting away the ingredients, Demoman and Soldier washing the table over, and Heavy, Scout and Naruto cleaning up the leftover food (by this meaning they ate it all). Soon after that, all were now sitting in the living room, out of their pajamas. The only change was with Pyro, who instead of wearing her fire suit, was in normal clothes. She had on a blue bettine halter top, with blue jeans, and white gladiator sandals**.

Each of them were working on a weapon. Scout was looking over his scattergun, Heavy his minigun, Sniper his rifle, Spy his revolver, Soldier his shotgun, Medic his syringe gun, Pyro her fire axe, Demoman his sticky launcher, Engineer his Frontier Justice, and Naruto his Diamondback. After breakfast, they had seen it was only around 0630, so they decided to kick back some time before the Exam started again at 11:00. They were about done checking their weapons, when the front door burst open. Each of them, quickly getting over their shock, readied their weapons. However, they lowered their weapons and started to hold in laughter when they saw who it was.

It was Kakashi, and he looked worse for wear. His gravity defying hair had multiple sticks and leaves in it, and what appeared to be a small rip in his mask. His clothes had numerous cuts in them, and what looked like hoof marks. His entire body was covered in dirt, and he had an extremely tired and pissed expression on his face. Directed at Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-nii-san***…so…how was the run here?" Naruto asked, trying to keep in his laughter. The others failed too however, and they burst out laughing, Scout and Demoman rolling on the floor.

"How was my run?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, stepping toward the group. "How…was…my run?" He got closer, now in front of Naruto. Everyone had stopped laughing now, looking at Kakashi. There was silence, then…

"I WAS RUNNING ALL THE WAY HERE FROM THE BLU BASE WITH THREE HUNDRED POUND WEIGHTS ON MY LEGS, AN ANGRY MOB OF OXES CHASING ME, AND CHAKRA SUPPRESION SEALS ALL OVER ME! SO MY RUN SUCKED!" Kakashi yelled, making everyone lean back from the intensity of the yell. Naruto simply rubbed his ears as he replied.

"Well Kakashi-nii-san***, it's not my fault you were reading your book in front of kaa-san. But anyway, the rest of the exams are today, so you should go speak with Jiji." This stopped Kakashi for a moment.

"The rest? Weren't they yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain it later. Now go see Jiji. I'm pretty sure you have to get your team assigned." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded as he walked back towards the door sluggishly. He turned back and gave a somewhat apologetic eye smile.

"Sorry about the door. I'll fix it later." He said, before he painfully walked away from the door. After her left, the BLUs heard a cracking sound. They turned to see Pyro cracking her knuckles.

"He better fix it, or else he'll be missing some special parts of his." She said with a wicked smile, pulling out a lighter and flicking the flame alive. She gave an evil grin and she watched the flame, making everyone shiver. They all had one thought, 'How is she so bipolar like this?'

Soon, four hours passed, and it was half an hour before the Exams started. They all grabbed their things, before heading out the door towards the academy. As they walked, they noticed the looks of the people. Since they didn't recognize Naruto, they weren't evil glares. They were glares of awe, lust, and jealousy. And every single one of them were being aimed at Pyro.

"Well Pyro, it would zeem zat you are popular with ze people." The Spy said, chuckling as he lit a cigarette. Pyro simply scoffed as they continued to walk. She groaned when she noticed a male civilian walk over to them, his eyes on her.

"Oh god. Now I remember why I wear the suit." She said the others as the man finally got to her.

"Hey there baby, how 'bout you ditch these losers, and I'll show you a real good time." The man said with a smile that clearly read 'She's-all-mine' to the BLUs. Pyro, who wanted to get to the academy, said politely, "No thank you. I have to get going for my son's exam." They started to walk off again, but they were stopped by the man once more.

"Hey, I was talking to you! Don't walk away from me!" he said, grabbing onto her arm. The BLUs, who saw this, paled as they saw her stiffen.

"He's dead." Engineer said, getting nods from the rest of the BLUs. This was close to true, as Pyro slowly turned around, giving a small smile with her eyes closed to the man…right before she kicked him in a place that made his eyes bulge. There were numerous hisses and 'oohs' from the people as the man slumped the ground. Pyro then grabbed his collar and looked him in the eye, giving him a sweet smile that made him shiver in fear.

"I would appreciate if you didn't do that." She said, tightening her grip as she continued to smile "and I promise if you do that again, I will burn your balls off. Sound good?" The man nodded so quickly that they thought his head would snap off. She dropped him, then turned around and rejoined the BLUs. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." She said, moving ahead of them. The BLUs could only follow behind, slightly scared, awed and amazed by their teammate/ kaa-san****.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Academy, with ten minutes to spare. They waved to Naruto as he walked inside, giving them a goodbye wave before he stepped inside. Knowing where to go, he walked up the stairs until he arrived at the classroom. He opened the door and walked in to be suddenly greeted by a white blur. He looked up to see Akamaru on him, barking before licking his face. Naruto could only laugh as he scratched Akamaru's ears.<p>

"Hey Naruto, you're here!" Naruto looked past Akamaru to see Kiba above him with a smile on his face. He extended a hand, helping Naruto up. After he got up, he picked up Akamaru, placing him on top of his head. "You excited?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled as they walked over to their seats.

"Oh yeah. Once we pass, we can start as shinobi" Naruto said, smiling as he looked around the room. Looking at the top of the classroom, he noticed the shy looking girl from the day before sitting alone at the top row. He nudged Kiba, getting his attention. "Hey Kiba, she seems kinda lonely, don't you think?"

"Yeah. That's Hinata Hyuuga, shes a pretty shy person, so she doesn't really talk to anybody." Kiba said, looking at Hinata. Naruto seemed to think for a moment, before he stood up.

"Looks like she's about too." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him, about to ask what he was doing, but stopped when Naruto left his seat and headed up the stairs in the class to where Hinata was sitting. He got to her seat, and stood for a moment before he said in a cheery voice, "Hello!"

Hinata physically jumped about half an inch, surprised at the voice. She looked up, and saw the mystery boy from yesterday standing next to her, smiling. She seemed shocked for a moment before she said, "H-hello?"

Naruto noticed that she spoke in a small hesitant voice. His smile grew bigger at the thought of that. 'Well I'll just have to change that!' he thought. "I noticed that you were sitting up here by yourself. You seemed kind of lonely. I was wondering…do you wanna sit with us?" he asked. Hinata went wide-eyed at this. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she nodded and stood up. Naruto smiled as he led her over to his row, sitting down with her on his left and Kiba on his right. "I'm Naruto by the way! This is Kiba and his companion Akamaru." he said with a cheerful tone.

Hinata seemed to hesitate again, before she spoke again. "I'm H-Hinata. H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." She stuttered, poking her pointer fingers together. Naruto smiled as he stuck his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata!" He said. Hinata looked at the hand for a moment, before she took out a shaky hand and grabbed it, shaking it weakly. "You look like a nice person Hinata. I hope we get to be good friends!" Naruto said, giving her hand a very small, unintentional squeeze as he shook it…

…which she felt. When he did, Hinata felt herself get an incredibly large blush. 'W-what? Why d-do I feel l-like this?' she thought as she looked at Naruto. It when she looked at him that she saw multiple things. His hands were incredibly warm, filling her with a strange feeling. He had a large smile on his face that made her feel safe for some reason. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel how they looked at her, giving her a feeling that made her heart melt. In this situation, as her blush grew, she could think of only one thing to do.

She fainted. Naruto stopped smiling as he saw her faint back, her face as red as a tomato and her lavender eyes swirling. "Oh crap! What did I do?" he said, making Kiba look at her. He got a grin on his face, getting an idea of why she fainted. No way was he going to tell Naruto though.

"Don't worry Naruto! Maybe she's just tired or is not used to all this conversation." Kiba said, patting Naruto on the back. Naruto seemed to think this over, before he got a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We'll wake her up when the exam starts." Naruto said, looking at her one more time. Seeing as how she was in a weird position, he lightly lifted her head and placed in on the desk. Kiba could only snicker inwardly as he watched it. He knew this was going to get interesting if they were on the same team, with Hinata fainting everywhere and Naruto completely unaware. He definitely knew, but no way was he telling Naruto she already has a crush on him. The show had to go on after all.

A few minutes later, people started coming into the classroom. Most were people that Naruto didn't know the names of, but he did recognize Shino, Shikimaru and Choji when they walked in, who he gave waves too. They recognized it, waving back as they sat in the row behind him. About a minute after they walked in, the king of pissing off people walked in, making Naruto and his friends glare intensely at him.

"That jerk shouldn't have been able to come here in the first place." Kiba growled out, making Akamaru growl at the Uchiha as well, who sat on the other side of the room.

"He should have been kicked out all together…especially with what happened after the exam." Naruto said, getting some looks of confusion.

"What happened yesterday?" Choji asked, opening a bag of ostrich barbeque chips out of nowhere.

"He was all pissed about the exam, so he hired a bunch of thugs to try and beat me up, along with my family." Naruto said quietly to them, so only they could hear. This got a reaction out of them. Kiba and Akamaru started to growl even more, while Shino narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses, a small buzzing coming from him. Shikimaru narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, while Choji, who had a killer look in his eye, actually **crushed** the chips in his hand.

"That sonnova'-" Kiba whispered, gripping his fist intensely. "Next time I see him, I am kicking his ass!" This got nods from the group as they all glared at the Uchiha. About two minutes later, most of the class had arrived. The last two who needed to show were Ino and Sakura. Sakura ran through the door, cheering as she got in.

"YES! I GOT HERE FIRST! TAKE THAT YOU INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled, making most of the class grip their ears in pain, especially Kiba and Akamaru. The intensity of the voice even made Hinata snap up in ear pain. Ino walked in a few moments after her, gripping her ears as well.

"Why would I care forehead?" Ino said, sitting down in the row behind Shino, Shikmaru and Choji. This slightly shocked Sakura, before she shrugged it off and sat next to Sasuke, who simply shivered a bit when she sat. Ino's attention was quickly gained by Shikimaru, who had poked her in the arm from below.

"Hey Ino, why over the Uchiha? Thought you worshipped him." Shikimaru said. Ino simply narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Sasuke.

"He was so angry because of his 'pride' that he willingly tried to kill a fellow comrade. If he would do that simply because someone pissed him off, then I'm pretty ashamed to have chased him around for so long." Ino said to them, receiving a nod from Shikimaru and Choji. A few minutes later, it hit 11:00, and Iruka and his assistant Mizuki walked into the classroom. Iruka stood put some papers on the desk before he looked up to the class.

"Good morning class" Iruka said, giving a small smile. "Now because of certain things that happened yesterday," he gave Sasuke a look as he said this, "the test got temporarily cut off. Today we finish it. The last test you will all perform will be a simple test of the three academy techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin. When I call your name, please come up and do them." So one by one, he called them up. Soon it was Hinata's turn, who seemed incredibly nervous. Naruto noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll do great!" Naruto said, taking his hand off her shoulder. Hinata sat shocked for a moment, before she nodded and went to the front of the class. Iruka instructed her to do the three jutsu, and she did them perfectly. She received her headband, and when she came back, got a large smile from Naruto. "Nice job Hinata! Knew you could do it!" he said. Hinata blushed heavily when she saw the smile, but was still able to smile a little. Kiba could only snicker silently behind Naruto.

Soon all of Naruto's friends had gone, all of them passing. Sadly, the Haruno had passed, letting out a loud cheer that almost deafened everyone. Even the Uchiha did, who received many glares from the group. After that, Naruto was called up. Naruto stood and walked to the front of the class, in front of Iruka.

"Alright Naruto," he said, "All you have to do is a Kawarimi, a Henge of me, and a Bunshin to pass." He motioned for Naruto to go, and he simply grinned. He put his hands up in a cross sign and spoke words that shocked everyone.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Two loud puffs of smoke appeared next to Naruto, revealing the teacher's desk and perfect copy of Iruka. Iruka gasped as he looked behind him, seeing a clone of Naruto wave where his desk used to be. Everyone simply gapped at the scene before them. All except two*****, with one glaring at Naruto and the other grinding their teeth in rage. "So, do I pass Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, a smile still on his face. Iruka stood still, before he slowly nodded.

"Yes Naruto. You pass. Please take a headband from the table, and then move the table back. I don't want anyone tripping over that." Iruka said. Naruto nodded before he motioned to the two clones and headed back to his row. The clones moved the table back, and then disappeared in a thing of smoke. After marking his clipboard, Iruka looked at the class again. "Alright then. Now that everyone has gone, you can all have an hour lunch break before you come back for team assignments. Be back at 12:30." As soon as he said lunch, everyone was out the door. All except Naruto, his friends, the banshee, and the Uchiha. Naruto and his friends walked out while talking, while Sasuke gripped the desk with an enraged expression.

'Damn it! How the hell did he do that? I'm an elite, I should know that, not a low life like him!' he thought angrily, standing up and marching out the door with his love sick stalk—I mean—puppy following him.

A few minutes later, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Shikimaru, Kiba, Choji and Ino walked out, chatting with each other. As they walked forward, they heard a large number of footsteps. Naruto turned his head, and smiled when he saw his family walk up to him. The others were slightly shocked at the number of people, but relaxed when they saw Naruto recognize them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said to his family, waving to them. His family replied heartily before Engineer walked up.

"So son…how'd you do?" Engineer asked with a slight expression of anticipation on his face. His family leaned in slightly, wondering as well. Naruto stood still for a moment, before he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out his Hitai-ate. The results surprised his friends, as the BLUs cheered loudly with Heavy picking Naruto up in a bear hug.

"AHAHA! Little Naruto is ninja now! Me proud!" Heavy said, squeezing Naruto in a huge hug.

"C-can't…b-breathe…" Naruto coughed out, making Heavy release the hug and put Naruto on the ground. Naruto breathed in deeply before he said, "Thank you." He then received multiple pats on the back, courtesy of Scout, Demoman and Sniper. Medic, Engineer and Spy ruffled his hair, with Soldier saluting him and Pyro giving him a lighter hug.

"Now, I think this calls for a celebration before you have to come back in an hour. How does ramen sound?" Pyro asked, making Naruto cheer.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto cheered, jumping in the air happily. It was then he looked over and saw his friends. He then got an idea to introduce his family to them. "Is it alright if my friends come along?" Naruto asked. This resulted in all the BLUs looking over at the small group behind Naruto. They seemed to observe them as if judging them, then they looked at each other. The Spy gave a small smile as he looked at Naruto.

"But of course. Zey may come along with us. It ees on us after all." Spy said. Naruto smiled before he looked at his friends.

"You guys want to come along with us?" Naruto asked, making the BLUs sweatdrop.

"You didn' even ask 'em first shorty? Classy." Scout said, giving Naruto a small head flick.

"We'll I thought it would be a good idea. That's all." Naruto said, rubbing the flick spot on his forehead. He then looked at his friends again. "So you guys wanna come along? It's on us!" he said cheerfully.

"Are you kidding? Heck yeah!" Kiba said excitedly, Akamaru barking happily.

"Sure! It'll be fun, and there's food!" Choji said, closing a bag of onion ring chips he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Can't you think of anything beside your stomach Choji? But yeah, I'll come. Troublesome." Shikimaru said while scratching his head.

"I'll come too!" Ino said, with Shino nodding behind her, verifying his answer.

Hinata hesitated, not quite sure how to answer. She had never really had friends, so had no idea if she should or not. She looked up, and froze slightly when she saw Naruto smile lightly at her. That smile sent a feeling of warmth through her, and she knew her answered. "I t-think it would b-be nice to g-go." Naruto's smile grew bigger, and he cheered as he now walked with his family and friends, talking about the test and ramen. His family sighed, thinking how he was addicted to ramen too much.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at Ichiraku's, sitting down at the booth as Naruto spoke to the shop owner.<p>

"Hey Teuchi-san! We're here!" Naruto said, making Teuchi turn around and smile brightly at them.

"Hello Naruto! It's good to see you and your family again! Are these your friends?" Teuchi said, motioning to the others.

"Yep! There here with us to celebrate us officially becoming ninja!" Naruto said, showing his headband. Teuchi laughed as he turned and started a couple of more ramen stoves (?).

"Well then, eat as much as you want! You earned it!" Teuchi said with a smile. As he started the ramen, the BLUs turned to Naruto's friends.

"So, you're our little Naruto's mates? Nice to meet ya. Names' Sniper." He said, tipping his hat at them. He then motioned to his teammates. "The bloke with glasses is Medic, the drunk one is Demo, the mask one is Spy, the short one is Scout, the beauty is Pyro, the one with the helmet is Soldier, the big one is Heavy, an' goggles over there is Engineer."

"Hey! I ain't that short!" Scout proclaimed, pointing at Naruto. "Compare me to the shrimp!"

"Not fair man! You're older than me!" Naruto said, throwing a crumpled napkin at Scout, which hit him right in the face.

"Well anyway, ignore their fighting," Sniper said as he looked at the group. "So what're your names?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka! And this is my pal Akamaru!"

"Choji Akamichi! Nice to meet you!

"Shikimaru Nara. *yawn*"

"Shino Aburame. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. T-thank you for l-letting us c-come here with you."

Sniper seemed still for a moment before he smiled. "It's no problem at all Ms. Hyuuga. Naruto was pretty excited to have you all here. He never really had any friends." The last part made him frown slightly. This got their attention. Especially Hinata's.

"Why not? Naruto seems like an awesome guy to hang with!" Kiba said, confused at this. The Sniper shook his head, looking at them with a straight face.

"Well that mate, is somethin' you'll have to ask Naruto in the future. He don't really like to talk about it much." Sniper said, turning his attention to the bowl of ramen that now was in front of him. They all started to eat; Choji eating like it's the end of the world.

"Hey Mr. Heavy." Choji said, getting the attention of Heavy, who was slurping his ramen at an incredible rate. "We both are appetite-hungry people. I challenge you to an eat-off! Whoever can eat the most wins!" There was a pause in the eating. Everyone looked at the Heavy, who had a strange look on his face, which changed to one of humor. He then laughed loudly, done with his ramen.

"HAHAHA! That funny one! Little man cannot defeat me! Last night I eat over 80 bowls! I unstoppable!" Heavy said, grabbing two more bowls. Choji was slightly shocked. Someone could out eat him? He shook his head, then looked at Heavy with a grin.

"I'm always up for a challenge! I'll hold you up to it!" Choji said, grabbing two more bowls as well. Heavy simply laughed lightly as he continued to eat.

Over forty minutes later, they were done eating and were heading back to the Academy. The BLUs were heading home, waving goodbye as Naruto and company walked back to the Academy. Naruto's friends had been surprised at the amount of food that the BLUs were able to eat. They were even more surprised when they saw the high bill and were able to pay it easily with a high tip. They walked with some talking as they finally reached the academy. They walked inside, and took their seats in the class, waiting for it to begin.

Ten minutes later, the rest walked into the class, with Iruka appearing at the front of the class with a list.

"Alright, the teams have been ultimately decided. When I call the team name, you'll hear your name and your instructor name. You will wait for you sensei here. Now Team 1…" He continued on, calling out the names of each team. As each one was called, jonin would come into the class and take away said team. It then came to Team 7's name.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Conagher…Kiba Inuzaka…and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto and Kiba cheered at this, with Hinata smiling lightly.

"Team 8 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha…Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Sasuke groaned when he heard the second name, Sakura cheered making everyone cringe, and Shino simply seemed to stiffen. His friends looked at him with pity evident on their faces.

"Team 10 will consist of Shikimaru Nara…Ino Yamanaka…and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." The three looked at each other and smiled. It was just like their parent's team.

"That is all. The rest of you, good luck next year." Iruka said before he rolled up the scroll and put it away. Minutes later, numerous jonin showed up to pick up the teams. A woman with long black hair and red eyes picked up Team 8, while a smoking man with a small beard picked up Team 10. After ten minutes, all were gone except for Team 7. Hinata sat with a bored, timid expression, Naruto sat with a patient look on his face, and Kiba had a frown on his face.

"Seriously! Where's our sensei! He should be here by now!" Kiba yelled, with Akamaru simply ignoring it.

"From what I know from Kakashi-nii-san, he is always at least two hours late. So I would just sit back and relax." Naruto said, putting his feet up on the desk.

"T-two hours? Isn't t-that a lot?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded, adjusting the hat on his head.

"Yes it is. I'm sure that by the time he gets here, I'll think of something to get him back." Naaruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well crap! This sucks! I'm taking a nap." Kiba said before putting his head down, trying to take a nap. A few hours passed, them sitting there in the classroom. It seemed silent, with Kiba asleep, Hinata quiet and Naruto laying there. Hinata found it akward, so she decided to talk.

"Umm…N-naruto?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Naruto turned his head slightly, showing she had his attention.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked with a patient tone. Hinata thought over her question, before she looked down and poked her fingers, asking the question.

"Well…umm… its j-just… it's about earlier. W-why did you t-talk to me? P-people usually ignore me or d-don't talk to me b-because I'm a failure." Hinata said with numerous stutters. Naruto, who actually listened unlike some guys (Uchiha), put his feet down and looked at her.

"Well Hinata," Naruto said, "When I first saw you, I saw how you looked like a nice person, and how shy you were. So I went to help you. But…when I looked further, I did see how you were really stuttering and averting eye contact. You had, and still have some self doubt about yourself, about what others will think…" he cut off, trying to find the words.

Hinata shut her eyes, knowing what he was going to say. He was going to say how weak she was, how she would never be a great person because she didn't want to hurt anyone, how she- but she was cut off. Her eyes opened wide when she heard Naruto's next words.

"…you were like how I used to be." Naruto said. This got him a confused and shocked look form Hinata.

"Y-you? Y-you were like me?" she said, slightly worried about the answer she would get.

"Yeah. I was always looked down on, thought of as a failure, and a bunch of other stuff like that that I just gave up. Because no matter how hard I tried, everyone just hated me. But then I found something to work for" Naruto said, a small smile appearing on his face. Hinata was now curious more than anything else.

"W-what was it?" she asked, now engrossed in what he was saying. He smiled.

"I found two things. The first was and is to become the strongest Hokage that there ever was. The second was to fight to protect my precious people. With those two in mind, I worked my butt off to achieve my dream, my determination refilled. This time I knew that no matter what, no matter how many times I was knocked down, I would get back up and fight twice as hard. This time I knew that even if you're a failure, you can make the change to not be." He looked at her, and gave a small smile as he asked her a question. "Do you have something to fight for Hinata?"

Hinata heard the question, and began to wonder. All the years of being second to her father had killed her hope. But Naruto, who was similar to her, was able to change because he had a dream to fight for. Then she realized she did have one. She looked at him, and said, "I do. My t-thing to f-fight for is to stop the use of t-the Caged B-bird Seal i-in the Hyuuga clan, and t-to be able to join t-them into one u-unit-ted clan."

Naruto pondered this. Then said, "That's a big thing to fight for. And I'd be happy to help you achieve it…it you want my help."

Hinata thought this over, then gave a small smile. This one was different from the others. Most were nervous smiles of just forced. This one was real. "I would a-appreciate it. T-thank you Naruto."

Naruto simply smiled, sending more of that warmth into her. "Not a problem at all."

"Aaaah. That's pretty sweet." A voice said. The two turned their heads to the door, and Naruto twitched at the sight of Kakashi. "It's nice to see that your getting along already. My first impression…this might work. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that he poofed away in a thing of smoke. Naruto simply sighed before he kicked Kiba out of his chair. This immediately woke him up, and he sent an irritated look at Naruto.

"You just missed Kakashi Kiba. He told us to meet him on the roof." Naruto said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Damn!" Kiba said, standing up and heading to the door too.

Hinata, who was sitting there, smiled a little bigger as she stood and followered her new teammates and friends onto a new adventure.

* * *

><p>They met Kakashi on the roof, who was waiting for them. "Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves."<p>

"H-how will we do that sensei?" Hinata asked, a little bit of her stutter gone.

"How about this. I'll go first and you can go off of that. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a lot of hobbies. My dislikes…I dislike a lot of things. My likes…I don't feel like telling you. My dream…don't really have one. Alright, now it's your turn." Kakashi said to them. Two genin simply thought ,'All we learned was his name', while another simply smiled. "Blondie, go." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Conagher. I like my family, Engie-tou-san, learning how to build stuff, ramen, physics, and hanging out with people. I dislike traitors, banshees, arrogant jerks, and the waiting time on ramen. My hobbies are building stuff, reading, doing physics, and having fun. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect everyone!" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded, before turning to Kiba.

"Dog breath, go." Kakashi said. Kiba growled before he spoke.

"My name is Kiba Inuzaka. I like Akamaru, my friends, my family, food, and loyal people. I dislike traitors, people who break their word, total jerks, and cats. My hobbies are training, fighting, kicking the crap out of bad guys, and learning family techniques. My dream is to train so hard, that I'll be the greatest Alpha my clan has ever seen!" Kiba shouted, with an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

'Hmm…Looks like he has a lot of hard work for the future' Kakashi thought as he turned to Hinata. "Bluebird, go." Kakashi said. Hinata blinked before she started.

"My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I l-like gardening, reading, working hard, and…" she made a quick look at Naruto, who was oblivious to it. "I dislike those who t-think their fate is already decided, and people who look down on you because you're w-weak. My h-hobbies are training, gardening, making healing ointments, and learning new things. M-my dream is to ban the use of the Caged Bird Seal in the Hyuuga Clan, and to join the M-Main and Branch Houses together." She said, most of her stutter gon from her voice.

'Hmm. Well, it's obvious she likes Naruto from the look she gave him, but she knows how to work, so she isn't a fan girl. I might just like this team.' Kakashi thought, giving his team an eye smile.

"Alright. Now that the introductions are over, we can talk about your true Genin Test." Kakashi said, confusing Kiba and Hinata.

"True Genin Test? Didn't we already pass?" Kiba asked, slightly confused. Kakakshi looked at him, grinning inwardly at what he was about to say. He loved saying this.

"Yes, but that was just to see if you could qualify as a shinobi. This test will truly test if you can be a Genin or not. And the failure rate is over 66 percent." He eye smiled when Kiba and Hinata went wide-eyed.

"WHAT! 66 PERCENT?" Kiba yelled, completely shocked. Hinata was wide- eyed, her jaw slightly dropping. Naruto had an expression of mock shock on his face, which the other two didn't notice.

"Yep. So be ready. It will be tomorrow at Training Ground Three at 10 o' clock. Also, I recommend not eating, or else your throw up. Later!" Kakashi told them, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was silence as they simply sat there, dumbfounded except for one. Kiba's and Hinata's shock was broken when they saw Naruto stand up.

"Well then," he said as he stretched his arms back. "Looks like we have some stuff to go over." This got some confusion.

"What do you mean N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at the both of them before speaking.

"Well, we have to go over what each of us can do, and what we can expect for tomorrow. So, we should go somewhere to discuss our plans, and so we can know each other better as friends and teammates." He said, giving a small smile. They nodded in agreement before Kiba spoke up.

"Where do you guys wanna hang out then? We got a couple hours before we gotta head home." Kiba said, rubbing Akamaru's ears. Naruto smiled as he said, "How about my house? We can talk there, and you guys can meet my family…properly." He said the last part with some humor. The two thought about it before they said, "Alright/ O-Okay." Together, as a new team for the future, set off to Naruto's house, not realizing this would make events that would change their futures.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Got that done in under two days, while the last chapter took about a week. NEW RECORD! Now, I do apologize sincerely if you thought that the crush beginning sucked. I'm pretty sure I don't have a romantic bone in my body. Next is some of the points that were mentioned earlier:<strong>

***They're in their Pajamas.**

**** They exist. Look em up on google.**

***** Hope I got that right.**

****** Guess who?**

*******Guess who? Part 2! Hint: a loud girl and a total jerk.**

**So, as previously said above, the poll is pretty much over, but will continue on until midnight tonight. Since it will most likely win, I ask you please pick one or two more girls to be put into it. Which brings me to a topic here: Should some of the BLUs have pairing or no? Mainly Pyro, Engineer and Spy.**

**Will try to get the next chapter soon, as long as family, school work and job don't kick me off if it. See ya around next time on Meet the Orangineer!**

_'This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!'_


	10. Chapter 9: Meet the Family, HIT THE DECK

**Well here we are again! After a long period of time, Orangineer has returned from the ice box! Let's get started shall we?**

**The following two anime/ games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p><span>Dialogue:<span>

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 9**

Naruto, along with his new teammates Kiba Inuzaka and Hinata Hyuuga, walked through the streets of Konoha, talking as they headed to Naruto's complex to discuss battle tactics for the True Genin Exam tomorrow. Walking for minutes, the finally reached Naruto's complex. Kiba and Hinata looked over the complex, before Kiba looked over at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. So this is your place? Not to be rude, but it looks like crap. No offense." Kiba said, with Akamaru simply looking at Kiba with an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look. Naruto didn't seem to mind, laughing as he turned to Kiba.

"None taken Kiba. I will admit, and so will my family, that the outside looks like crap. You should see what's on the inside though. Makes the place look like a mansion." This got a look of surprise from the two.

"Really?" Hinata asked with curiosity. Naruto smiled at her again, making her blush.

"Oh yeah!" he said, pumping his fist up. "The whole place is practically a huge bachelor pad for us, and since nobody else lives here, we can make as many additions as we want. Plus, with all the excitement and craziness that happens around here, there's no telling what could happen!" He said with a chipper voice.

_KABOOM!_

That was the correct thing to say, for as the last few words came out of his mouth, a large section of the wall on the first floor exploded outwards yards from him, making a large wave of debris and dust. Naruto moved away quickly, while Kiba leaped backwards with a horrified expression and Hinata let out a small scream. They simply stood there as the dirt and dust cloud hung in the air, blocking their view of the now gaping hole in the first floor.

"Well," Naruto said, gaining a look from Hinata and Kiba. "Now THAT I didn't expect." Hinata seemed ready to fall over while Kiba completely face faulted. Their attentions were brought back however, when they heard talking coming from the hole. It was definitely loud, and they could see better with the cloud dissipating. They stepped closed to the wall slowly, the conversation now audible somewhat.

"-An' you coulda' collapsed the whole buildin'! I'm tellin' ya Demo, you used too many stickies." A Texan voice said, gaining Naruto's attention completely. Kiba and Hinata recognized the name, but couldn't remember where the voice had come from.

"Well Engie! I'm a tellin' ya that I used de perfect umount! An explosion like that would make any Scot' proud! An' if I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn' be sittin' here with ya' now would I?" Demo said, his Scottish accent slurred from the alcohol he had.

"Oh crap. They're at it again. C'mon guys." Naruto stated, doing a face palm as he walked into the hole of the wall, with Kiba and Hinata behind him. The first thing they noticed was the mess of the room altogether. Charred, musky carpet littered the room, with numerous destroyed couches, chairs, and other pieces of apartment furniture lying around the room. In the middle of the room stood the Engineer and Demoman, who were arguing loudly. The Demoman was holding a strange weapons with a brown holder underneath and a pulley on the side. Both we're covered head to toe in dirt, soot and black powder as they argued back and forth. Naruto coughed loudly to get their attention, sick of their bickering.

"Hey, we here at a bad time?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised at both of them. Both stopped bickering immediately, looking towards the group slowly. Their eyes widened as they looked over the group of shocked Genin.

"Umm…howdy there. Hey son." Engineer said with an embarrassed smile, putting his hand behind his head. "I don't think you are anyways, Demo an' I here were trying to make some room down here on the second floor." He then gave a look at Demoman. "That is until your uncle here used too many sticky bombs to make room." The Demoman gave an angry look before he pulled out his Scrumpy.

"Hey! I'll let ya know Engie, that I'm a professional explosives expert, an' know what to use!" Demoman said, bringing his bottle to his lips. He would have actually, if his bottle hadn't disappeared. He seemed normal for a second, until he realized it was gone. "What the-!" he said, looking around until he spotted the bottle in Naruto's right hand, the base in his grasp. "Laddie, give me back me Scrumpy!" Demo said. Naruto thought about it for a second, before he replied.

"Nah." This caused a face fault from Demoman. "Anyway Demo-oji-san, I don't think you should be blowing up the house when there are guests. Especially my friends and new teammates." Naruto said. This got the attention of Demoman and Engineer, who actually **forgot** about his Scrumpy for a minute. They looked at Kiba and Hinata, before Demo lifted a finger at both of them.

"Hey, ain't those two the ones who were with ya yesterday?" he asked. Naruto nodded, seeing Demo think it over. He then laughed, startling the two behind Naruto. "AHAHA! Now I remember ya! You two are the nice ones with our laddie! I'm Demoman, an' this Engineer! Nice to meet ya!" He put out a hand, a gesture of a hand shake. Kiba stepped up, ready to shake his hand, but before he could, Demo fell backwards, unconscious.

This startled Kiba, who went wide-eyed, and Hinata, who eeped, "I-Is he going to be okay?" she asked, slightly worried. Naruto and Engineer looked at each other, before they both burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry, he'll be fine. He gets drunk so much every day, this is common." Naruto laughed out, wiping away a tear. "Anyway, why don't I introduce you guys to more of my family? They'll be upstairs. Is that okay tou-san?" Naruto asked Engineer, who shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Sure. Pretty sure we gotta explain this anyway. Follow me." Engineer said, walking past them and evading the debris all over the floor. Naruto and his friends did the same, following Engineer out the wall. As they headed to the stairs, Naruto talked to his dad.

"So, who is home right now?" Naruto asked Engineer, making Engineer think for a second.

"That'd be me, Demo, Pyro, Spy, Sniper, and Scout. Heavy and Soldier went out to get some stuff while Medic headed over to the hospital. Not suprised why he likes it over there so much." Engineer said to them, all of them marching of the stairs. They walked along for a few feet, until they came upon a blue door. Engineer turned the handle, before he stepped in with his son and friends following.

Kiba and Hinata simply went slack-jawed at the surroundings. Naruto had definitely been right about the decorations. Crappy exterior, with an excellent interior. As Kiba and Hinata continued to look in awe at the 'pad' as Naruto had put it, they heard a voice say 'Hey squirt! You home already?" They turned to the voice to see a young man in his 20s sitting on the couch in the living room. He had on blue athletic clothes, a black cap, and he was currently watching the TV.

"Yeah! Kakashi left after giving us the thing for tomorrow, so we're gonna prepare for it" Naruto said to the man, smiling as he turned his head to Kiba and Hinata. "Guys, this is my older brother Scout. Scout, these are my new teammates Kiba and Hinata" he pointed to each one respectively as he said their names. Scout got a grin on his face as he jumped up from the couch at an insane speed and landed in front of the two.

"Hey hey! Nice to meet ya' both. I remembah seein' ya yesterday at that ramen joint!" Scout said, extending a hand to each of them. The two took one, shaking it with a small smile. He then quickly let go, giving a large smile. "So, you gonna show 'em around squirt? I'd use da library. It's got room in dere for you ta' use." He said to Naruto, who nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks Scout. I'll mark up a point for you for good ideas for once." Naruto said with a grin, quickly grabbing his teammates by the arms as he quickly pulled them out of the room. The Scout, who was about to say thanks, paused, thinking Naruto's last sentence through. He then got a pissed look on his face.

"HEY! THAT AIN"T COOL BRO!" Scout yelled, his shout going through the halls.

"That's what you get for calling me squirt!" Naruto yelled back, getting a chuckle from Engineer and a scowl from Scout.

Meanwhile, Naruto led both of his teammates through the hallways, until they came to a door. He opened it, stepping in with Kiba and Hinata behind him. They looked around for a millisecond before they were shocked for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

The library was huge. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the walls, filling with all kinds of readings. Books, scrolls, tomes, you name it. The walls themselves seemed to go on forever, as if they were bigger than the entire apartment itself. In the middle of the massive library were a couple of tables, and comfortable looking chairs and couches, where two people happened to be sitting. One had sunglasses on, while the other was wearing a blue ski mask.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said to them from the door, a smile on his face. Both turned to the voice, and smiled when they saw Naruto.

"Hello bud! I see you brought some friends with ya!" the glasses man yelled, motioning for Naruto, Kiba and Hinata to come over. They did so, and as they reached the two, Kiba raised his eyebrows at them.

"Hey, I remember you guys from yesterday at Ichiraku's. Your Sniper and Spy, right?" he asked, sure he was somewhat correct. Both of the men chuckled at Kiba. The glasses guy, now recognized as Sniper, nodded at Kiba.

"That's right mate. Now I'm guessin' Naruto's givin' ya a tour, or you need to do somethin' in here." The Sniper said, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"The first one. Hinata and Kiba are my new teammates, and we need to prepare for the true exam tomorrow. Could we plan in here?" Naruto explained to his uncles. They seemed to think about it for a moment, before they looked at each other and then looked at Naruto.

"Of courze Naruto. You can use here to dezide on your plans for temorrow*." Spy said to Naruto before he brought his attention back to the book in his hand.

"Cool! Thanks a…lot…oji-san…" Naruto said to Spy, but as he spoke, his speech slowed as he noticed the book in the Spy's hand. It was small, orange, and had a red cross sign on it. He narrowed his eyes at the book, and got a tic mark on his head as he looked back at his uncle. "Oji-san…what's that?" Naruto said, pointing at the book.

Spy seemed to wonder what he was talking about, before his eyes widened and looked back at the book in his hand. He quickly threw it over his shoulder, before he looked back at Naruto with a red, embarrassed face. "Oh…well…nozing…it was nozing at all. Now why don't you take *vos amis* and prepare for tomorrow." Spy suggested to Naruto with a lightly sweaty face. Naruto gave Spy a flat look, before he nodded.

"Alright. Thanks for letting us use in here oji-san." Naruto said. Spy sighed with relief before he looked at Naruto and nodded. He then walked to the door with Sniper, who was trying to stifle a laugh. Before he could make it to the door however, he was stopped by Naruto. "And oji-san!" Spy stiffened before turning his head back at Naruto with a worried look.

"Oui?" he asked Naruto, making him grin evilly.

"You owe me now. Be ready to call on it, or Pyro will hear." Naruto said in an evil voice, grinning the whole way. Spy paled considerably before he ran out the door, Sniper following him while laughing. Naruto chuckled before he turned back to his teammates, who had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Um…What exactly was that?" Kiba asked, clearly confused. Naruto gave an amused look as he looked at Kiba.

"Well, when I was on a huge training trip I mentioned yesterday during the exams, Kakashi-nii-san-sensei corrupted Spy-oji-san with his…books…" Naruto explained, saying the last word with contempt and hate. He quickly shook his head before regaining a small smile. "So, you guys want to sit down? We got a lot to talk about." They nodded, before they headed to three comfortable looking chairs surrounding a small coffee table. They sat down, taking a moment to relax in the extremely comfortable chairs. After a few moments of sitting, Naruto and his teammates began their study.

* * *

><p>It was around six o' clock now, and Naruto and his teammates walked out of the huge library tired. They had gone over their techniques and plans for tomorrow, and it had taken a lot out of them. As they wondered around the hallways, they heard noise coming from a nearby room. Curious, they walked over to it, and pushed the door open. Kiba's and Hinata's jaws dropped, while Naruto grinned.<p>

The door had led to a back entrance in the kitchen, and it was madness. Spy was currently sprawled on the table, try to gasp for air since Pyro was pretty much strangling him. Demo had somehow found a way up from downstairs, but was unconscious on the kitchen floor. Scout was clutching one of the kitchen countertops, trying to stay standing while he laughed. Engineer and Sniper were standing a few feet away from it all, with Engie shaking his head slowly and Sniper drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused yet entertained. Spy looked awkwardly at Naruto from his position on the table and frantically tried to speak.

"…H-help…m-me…" he got out barely, before Pyro's grip on his throat tightened, making him cough violently. Without looking at him, Pyro gave a quick wave in his direction before going back to strangling him.

"Hey Naruto. You and your friends get everything done?" she asked, glaring a hole in Spy's head.

"Yeah. So, why are you choking Spy-oji-san?" Naruto asked casually, acting like nothing was happening. Kiba had a look that clearly read 'what-the-hell', while Hinata looked was trying not to look at Spy's now blue face. Pyro continued to glare and choke Spy, before she sighed and released her hold on his throat. Spy rolled off the table, holding his throat while coughing violently.

"Well, I was getting ready to make dinner," she said, now looking at the three of them. "But then I heard some giggling." Her attention was back on Spy. "It was coming from the supply cupboard. I open it, and what do I find? Him reading his books behind the rice and cracker jacks!"

"W-well what am I supposed to do?" Spy asked, rubbing his throat. "I can't read downstairs, in the library, in the living room, or even in my own room!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe…STOP READING THEM!" she yelled at him. While this was going on, Kiba was looking around. It was when he looked at Hinata that he got slightly scared. Hinata's previous face of small horror was gone, replaced with a blank expression. Her head was down and he couldn't see her eyes because her hair made a shadow of it. He swore he saw one of her fists clench…and did he see a tick mark? Before he could voice a comment, she spoke.

"So…he was reading…those books?" she said in a low voice, but loud enough to hear. All eyes were on her now. Kiba and Naruto were slightly surprised since she hadn't stuttered once in that's sentence. After a moment, she looked up and gave a smile with her eyes closed*. While it seemed nice, the smile clearly said 'your-going-to-die'. All the guy BLUs flinched, and Spy paled. It was a Pyro smile, "If he was, then I tell you that he was reading it in the library earlier. In front of us three."

If Spy could have gone any paler, he'd have turned into a ghost. He then felt a feeling of horror fill him. Instinctively, he looked over his shoulder slowly, and started to shake when he saw Pyro with her flamethrower out. She had an evil grin on, and later Spy swore he saw a dark aura surrounding her.

"You were, huh?" she said in an evil way, pointing it at him. Spy then did the one thing his brain told him to do. He vanished into thin air, the kitchen door slamming open as footsteps were heard. Pryo gave a small chuckle before she ran out the door also. The remaining six stood there (the seventh being unconscious) and they listened as they heard the front door slam open, heavy footsteps lead away from the apartment, and then a loud scream of "AH! FIRE!" Scout turned his head to Hinata, whose smile was disappearing.

"Woah. Now dat…dat was pure evil." He said. Her smile was gone now, and she looked at him. She looked at him…and looked…and looked. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, she said, "W-what was?" her innocent, stutter voice was back. Everyone looked at her with a 'wtf' look.

"What was-the thing that just happened!" Kiba said, clearly confused. Hinata looked at him, an extremely confused look on her face. "W-what did happen? I d-don't know." She stuttered. The BLUs looked at her, before all their eyebrows rose.

"Oh it's nothin.' Just a' inside joke." Engineer said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. Kiba was about to ask what was going on, but he got a look from Naruto that said 'not-now-explain-later.' So he closed his mouth an sadly accepted the confusion. It was then they heard the kitchen door open. They turned, and saw it was Pyro with some small smudges of ash on her. She was smiling brightly, and had her flamethrower in her hand.

"There. Got that taken care of. Now, how about we get dinner started?" she said cheerfully, walking across the kitchen and putting her flamethrower in the closet. After closing it, she opened the cupboard next to it and pulled out a huge bag of rice. "Sniper, can you get those steaks and corn out of the fridge? Scout, put some pots on to boil and get spices out for curry. Engie, could you please get Demo out of here?" she asked all of them. Her answer was a quick barrage of 'yes m'am's before they all set to their jobs. She wiped the table off before dropping the bag of rice onto it.

"Hey, do you three mind helping with dinner?" she asked them, heading over to the sink and washing the ash off.

"Sure. Do you guys mind?" Naruto asked his friends. Akamaru gave an agreeing bark with Kiba nodding slowly, still confused. Hinata gave a nervous nod.

"Great! Wash your hands and we'll get started." She said to them, getting a large knife and making a hole in the rice bag. All three nodded before heading over to the sink. The next hour and a half was described as tiring, and tiring only. All three had had numerous jobs with the food, including cutting steak bits, de-skinning and de-boning fish, continually checking the curry and stirring it, and much more. By the time they were done, Kiba and Hinata swore their arms were dead, while Naruto had some more mobility than them. All three of them were laying on the couches in the living room, rubbing their arms. Akamaru was sitting on a couch beside them all; giving what appeared to be dog snickers.

"Man. I think every muscle in my arms are dead." Kiba whined. Hinata simply nodded, letting out a small groan.

"That's what I thought too when I first help with dinner." Naruto said, popping his shoulder. "But I got used to it. Especially since breakfast, lunch and dinner have been like that for the past seven years. So this is normal for me." Hinata looked at him in shock, while Kiba felt his jaw hit the couch.

"S-seven years? You mean you and your family make food like this every day?" Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as he leaned up, now sitting upright on the couch.

"Pretty much." He simply said. Before Kiba could say anything else, they heard the door open. Naruto turned his head, and smiled when he saw Soldier and Heavy come through the door. "Hey Soldier-ji-san. Heavy-ji-san. What's up?" Both looked his way, and Heavy groaned.

"Hello little Naruto. We had boring day. We went to store and got heavy boxes. Took all day to get them from store, and last two hours to bring them here. Very tired." He said, lugging himself over to an available couch and plopped down on hit, making the couch groan. Soldier gave a nod to Naruto before he turned to the hallway.

"Engie! Get in here on the double. I've got news!" Soldier barked out. A moment later, Engineer appeared at the kitchen doorway, his sleeves rolled up and his arms covered in bubbles, a towel in hand.

"What's the news Soldier?" Engie said, wiping the bubbles off.

"It has taken all day, but Heavy and I have accomplished the task of getting your scrap metal crates from that weapon store you described. They are currently outside the apartment, sealed and ready to move." He reported. Engineer gave an approving nod before rolling his sleeves back down.

"That's good tah hear. We get 'em sorted and opened, we can start on resupplyin' and makin' ammo." Engie went to go back into the kitchen, but stopped suddenly. He turned his head back to Soldier, an inquisitive look on his face seen on his face. "Hey Soldier, did ya find anythin' big smokin' out there? Kinda' big?"

Soldier looked as if he was thinking about it, then snapped in rememberance. "Yes actually. As me and Heavy were done with the boxes and heading up, we saw some charred bundle in the middle of the street. About the size of a large barrel. You know anything about it Engie?"

Engineer simply gave a smile as he went back into the kitchen. "Yeah. Let's say that if it was cooked less, it'd really be seen as a French Fry." He yelled back before hiding in the kitchen. Soldier seemed ready to reply, but stopped when he heard French Fry.

"French Fry? What the…" he muttered to himself. After a moment of silence, his eyes went wide enough to a bit of them under his helmet. He then proceeded to drop his head in his hand, and shake his head. "That damn Frenchie…when's he gonna learn." He muttered, before giving a small salute to the quad and heading down one of the hallways.

"French Fry? What's he mean?" Kiba asked, struggling to look up. Naruto looked ready to answer, but change his mind since he shook his head.

"Meh…I'll tell ya later. So…" he said, standing up from the couch. "…you guys want to stay for dinner? It'd be pretty good. Kaa-san knows how to make a great meal. Just look at Heavy-oji-san." The last part of his sentence was implied with a pointing at Heavy. Heavy simply a mock glare at Naruto.

"Ha ha ha. Little Naruto is so funny. It be funnier when he sleep with one eye open." Heavy said, raising his fist. Naruto simply snorted.

"Uh huh. Try getting up and saying that to my face." He said smiling, going into a 'bring-it-on' stance. Kiba and Hinata were looking at Heavy now, waiting to see what would happen. Heavy stared at Naruto for a minute, before sighing heavily and waving his hand.

"Nyet. After dinner, then I teach you lesson." Heavy said, giving Naruto a small grin. Then he turned his attention to Kiba and Hinata. "Two little ones should stay for dinner. It be fun time, and you get to eat. Good, da?" he asked. Kiba shrugged, giving up on getting off the couch.

"I'm good with it. My mom says I can stay out just as long as I don't come home in a body bag. Our clan's pretty tough and good trackers, so they'll find me in a second if something happens." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement, jumping from his seat and landing on Kiba's lap, resulting in a groan.

"Nice!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "What about you Hinata? Wanna stay for a bit?" Hinata looked nervously at Naruto, before replying.

"W-well I would, b-but my f-father has to give me permission." She said meekly. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Well that's okay! I got an idea." He turned his head to the kitchen. "Yo nii-san! I'm calling in that favor!" a loud groan was heard from the kitchen before Scout poked his head out the kitchen door.

"What is it? If your callin' it in it better be good." Scout asked. Naruto gave him a blank look.

"Look, this one is needed now. Hinata needs permission from her dad to stay for dinner. Can you run to her place and ask him?" he asked. Scout blinked. Then blinked again.

"That's it? Dude, I'd do that for ya. You just wasted a favor." Scout said, letting a small laugh out. Naruto went wide-eyed before he muttered quietly under his breath. Scout rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata. "So, where do you live?" She gave the instructions to him, and after finishing, Scout nodded. "Got it. I'll be back in a flash!" and with that, he practically flew out the door, a very small dust outline standing where he was previously standing.

Kiba practically flew up from the couch, Akamaru flying off his lap and landing the coffee table top. "Woah! What was that!" he yelled, pointing at the dust cloud figure that finally disappeared. After a second of standing up, he retracted his arm and held his tightly. "Oooowww…" he whimpered, clutching his arm. Hinata was simply speechless.

"Hahaha. You don't need to wonder about that. He's just fast." He said. "He should be back in a couple minutes, so guess we'll find out." True to his word, Scout came racing through the front door ten minutes later. Only problem was that when he tried to stop, he tripped on the carpet, and went flying across the room before hitting the wall and falling behind the couch. Heavy and Naruto flinched slightly and let out a "oooohh…" because of the impact. Kiba and Hinata simply stared wide-eyed at the spot. There was a minute of silence, before an arm slowly came up from behind the couch, pulling Scout up.

"…*cough*…Okay…the dude said…yes…but be back…by nine…now...I gotta…nap…" And he did, flipping over the couch and landing on the cushions, unconscious as seen with his eyes being replaced with the swirly eyes**.

"Wow…just…wow…is it THIS crazy around here?" Kiba said, able to speak now. Naruto and Heavy simply nodded before Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Well…at least you can be here now. That's good." He said laughing lightly and nervously. Before he could say anything else though, Engineer's head peeked out from the kitchen.

"Hey y'all. Pyro says grub's ready in ten minutes. So be ready to eat like no tomorrow." He said before pulling his head back into the kitchen. That seemed to be the key somehow, since when Engineer said grub, Scout began to stir. At ten minutes, his eyes popped open, and he sat up incredibly fast saying, "Pancakes!" A moment after he said that, he blinked, then blinked again before holding his head in his hands.

"Ugh…my freakin' head." He said, clearly confused. He looked over at the others, and saw they had 'wtf' looks. "What?" he asked.

"Uh…you don't remember flying through the room and smacking into the wall?" Kiba asked, clearly flabbergasted. Scout gave him a questioning look.

"Nope. But I do remembah tellin' girly that her dad said yeah to bein' ovah here." He said. Heavy laughed loudly, and Scout gave him a questioning look.

"Hahahaohohoho…it no surprise you forget tiny baby man. Your brain so small not even little ant can see it." Heavy said, chortling at his own joke. This of course, made Scout get on his feet.

"Woah! Who you callin' brain dead fatty? Least I ain't got a tub' dah size ah Joisey!" Scout said. Heavy's laughing stopped, his expression now of a glare. Taking an attempt, Heavy stood up, making the floor and couch groan.

"It would seem that baby man no want to live any longer." Heavy said, cracking his knuckles. Scout scoffed.

"Ha! You think you can catch me fatso? You actually chasin' me? You couldn't even make a step without crashin' and burnin'!" Scout taunted back. It was after he said this that Pyro stepped out of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! I finished up the dessert early, so dinner's ready!" she said, happy. Her speech was ignored however, as Scout and Heavy continued to taunt each other.

"You such baby man little Scout! You are so tiny!" he taunted, pushing Scout's chest with his huge fingers.

"Uh…boys?" Pyro said, her smile disappearing.

"Well…fat, fat, fatty fat, fat fat!" Scout say, now poking Heavy numerous times in the stomach with his index fingers. Pyro was now quiet, her hands clenched. Naruto noticed this, and went wide-eyed. He quickly pulled Hinata and Kiba by the arms into the kitchen, trying to avoid the storm that was to come. Akamaru was also smart enough to run into the kitchen as well.

"You are stupid little baby man! I will keel you and keel you and keel you!" Heavy yelled, bringing his fists up into a boxer's stance. Before he or Scout could react however…

"SHUT UP!" both eeped slightly, putting their hands on their ears. They turned to the noise, and paled at the sight of Pyro right next to them giving them the death glare. With what the BLUs knew, if Pyro gave you a death glare, you were dead. The only ones to escape it were Naruto with his puppy face.

So in laymen's terms, they were screwed.

Her ray of death stood for a moment, before it reverted back into her smile that read death. Both were now shivering.

"Now, I said dinner was ready." She said sweetly. Too sweetly. "Get into the kitchen and sit down or I will burn both of your balls into ash. Got it?" Both nodded quickly enough that if it were faster, their necks would have snapped. "Good. Dismissed." The words were barely out of her mouth when they zoomed into the kitchen. Satisfied, she reverted to a normal smile and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were seated at the large table, eyeing the buffet before them. Numerous dishes sat on the table such as sushi, rice, fried rice, chicken, stewed steak, takoyaki, yakitori, fish, dango, ramen and more. It was enough to make their mouth's water. Not only did it look delicious, it smelt like heaven. They heard the kitchen door open, and turned to see Pyro walking in with a smile before heading towards the table and sitting down. She looked around the table for a moment, then turned her head to Naruto.

"Naruto, where are the others?" she asked, pointing to the three empty seats at the table. Quick to see where this was going, Naruto thought as fast as he could.

"Well Soldier-oji-san is home, so he'll be here in a minute, and I think Medic-oji-san is at the hospital still." Pyro clenched a fist at the Soldier part, but relaxed when she heard Medic was at the hospital. She smiled lightly.

"Good. So your uncles will be here soon. Go ahead and dig in." Kiba cheered, grabbing his plate and digging in as she put it. The BLUs simply shrugged before getting food on their plates as well. Hinata was more polite, grabbing a few things before starting. It literally about ten minutes later that Soldier walked through the kitchen door, dressed in his usual outfit without the grenade belt.

"You're late for dinner." Pyro simply said, reaching for some dango next to her.

"That you can't blame me for." Soldier said, sitting in one of the empty chairs next to Demoman, who was trying to slip Scrumpy into his food. He grabbed it before Demo could pour it in, and threw it across the room, it landing in the trashcan. "Still trying to find my way around this place. And can you not drink with everything you eat, you damn Scot?" His response was a glare from Demo. "Anyway, anyone seen Germany? Haven't seen him all day."

"Not surprised. He's been over at the hospital fer days now." Engineer said, pushing his plate forward. As if on cue, all heard the front door open, and a sound of heavy footsteps and something being dragged. The footsteps grew louder as they approached the kitchen, until the door opened and revealed…

"Allo." ...Medic. "Sorry for being late. I vas here a few minutes ago ven I noticed something on de road. " He pulled something heavy from the doorway, and all at the table saw a black, charred bag with numerous clumps on it. Soldier, the moment he saw it, pointed and laughed.

"Hahahaha! Well well well, if it ain't the French Fry!" he mashed the table top while laughing, making numerous dinner items move on their plates, and a handful of steak strips fly onto Sniper's plate. Not arguing, Sniper shrugged before he got his knife and cut into the steak. Not looking at either of them, all eight at the table stared at the bag intensely, before all of them got shocked and surprised looks. Except Pyro, because she was smiling at she looked at the 'bag'.

As soldier described it, it was no bag. It was an incredibly charred, black, scorched and ash covered Spy. As also given proof since the now recognized Spy gave a cough, sending a small cloud of black powder into the air. Lifting his charred head, one of the limbs moved and rubbed at the front of it, making space for his eyes to open. Taking some strength, he finally got up (with minor help from Medic), and looked around the room. At a close look, you could see it really was the Spy. His clothes were charred, with many part of his coat missing of barely hanging on. The rest of his clothes had minor holes in them from fire, and his mask was the only thing that had escaped the firey wrath. He finally got a look on Pyro, and sent her a glare as he back out of the kitchen.

"I _**HAATE**_ you…" he said hoarsely, before he backed out of the room completely, and footsteps were heard going down one of the halls.

"Umm…i-is that a b-bad thing?" Hinata asked, her question being directed at Pyro. Pyro, who had her attention on the door, turned her attention to Hinata and gave a small smile.

"No need to worry. It's a thing between us that goes for a while back. He doesn't actually hate me. In fact, it's a thing between all of us." She motioned to the BLUs. "We've fought and argued between ourselves for years. We still do it. But, we get over it. Because no matter how much we want to kill each other, we look out for each other. Because we're a team, and a family…"

Most of the BLUs were smiling now. Some lightly, some incredibly, or in their own way. They felt good…

"Yeah, preach it woman!" …until Scout ruined the moment. Which resulted in Scout getting a chicken leg to the face, making him fall backwards with his chair, courtesy of Pyro, who was obviously irritated.

"Damn you Scout! You ruined the moment!" Pyro yelled at him, her eye twitching. Scout stood up, the chicken leaving a greasy imprint in the middle of his face. Wiping a small bit off, he gave a very slow nod, before picking up a large dumpling. Numerous juices from the other food on his plate dripped off of it, making it look like a large spitball. He began to lightly throw it up and down like a baseball, and simply stared at Pyro. After a moment of wondering what he was doing, she went wide eyed and started to stare him down.

"Oh no…No. No nonono! Don't. You. Even-"

_SPLAT!_

She was interrupted however, since she now had a face full of exploded dumpling. Small pieces of meat and vegetable covered her face with the juices, and much of the dumpling skin was in her hair. Many of the BLUs had their jaws open, and Engineer and Naruto were a mix of pale and trying to hold in laughter. Scout had a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry, what was that? Didn' hear ya over da sound of you getting' a face full o' food!" Scout gloated, letting out a laugh. Pyro, ever so slowly, lifted her hands and wiped the mess (or as much of it) off of her eyes and mouth. She looked a Scout for a moment, before giving a small smile. Scout stopped smiling. It was a fake happiness killer smile.

As proven when at an incredible speed, Pyro grabbed a salmon and threw it at Scout. Thinking quickly, Scout was able to duck, but Soldier wasn't so lucky as it flopped right into his face, making fish juice squirt in some directions. Acting after a second of shock, the Soldier grumbled heavily and loudly before taking the fish and throwing it back. Pyro actually punched the fish away, but it hit Heavy.

"Uh oh. Hit the deck!" Naruto said quickly, pulling Kiba and Hinata under the table. Good timing as well, since Heavy had simply grabbed a large amount of food from his side with his ogre hands, and threw it, showering the rest of those at the table with food. After that, it was an all-out food war. Fish, steak and chicken was flying through the air, trying to reach its target. Soldier had Demoman in a headlock, pouring a large quantity of soy sauce on him. Medic had found cover behind a fallen chair, trying to dodge while throwing back small things like broccoli. Heavy was soloing, laughing it up as food just bounced off him. Pyro and Scout were in a duel, wrestling on the ground while mashing numerous foods onto the other's body.

A tap on their shoulder's got their attention and they looked over their shoulders frightened. But they relaxed when they saw it was only Engineer and Sniper crouched under the table with them, Sniper having a mug of coffee in hand.

"So, how you guy's doin'? Havin' a good time?" Engineer asked, acting like nothing was happening.

Hinata gave him a wide-eyed look while Kiba looked excited and confused.

"I know I am but...does this usually happen? And why are you so freaking calm about this?" Kiba asked him. All of them heard someone yell before a loud splat was heard.

"That's good tah hear mate. And yeah it does. Plus, yah get use tah it after a while, so I'd wait it out or jus' enjoy it." Sniper answered for him, taking a drink from his mug. Something hit against the tablecloth, making it fly forward and fly right next to his head before the item fell out and revealed a tuna. Sniper didn't even flinch. Kiba looked at him in awe, obviously wondering how he was like that. Before he could ask however, a thud was heard on the table, making it groan slightly.

"Hey tou-san. Do you think this is going too far?" Naruto asked Engineer, ignoring the noises and crashes.

"I wouldn't worry too much now. It'll only have to be interrupted if someone finds a pie, and I didn't see one, so we're good" Engineer said, smiling slightly. Fate seemed to be against him however, since the fighting stopped for a moment and those not under the table began to talk.

"Chort! There is no food left to throw!"

"Ah damn. What now?"

"I got it! Pyro was makin' some stuff earlier. Let's check the fridge!"

His smile disappeared, realizing something. "Ah hell. If she made as much as I'm thinkin' she did, then…" he was saying to Sniper, but was interrupted with a call of…

"Hey, look a'dis! Bunch a pies in here! Now you gonna get it!" Sniper, Engineer and Naruto paled, before quickly looking at each other and bolting from underneath the table. As quickly as they got up, they turned to Scout and said, "Don't throw that pie!" After saying it did they finally got a view of the kitchen. Splatter's of food were on the walls and ceiling now, completely unrecognizable from what they individually be. The table was a complete mess, the wood being hidden by all the juices, sauces and remains from the food. In the middle of the table were two grilled chickens, which had been the crash above them they'd heard.

The BLU's themselves were a mess altogether. Their entire bodies were covered head to toe with different stains, marks and blots of food all over them. Medic had evaded most of the fire somehow, and only had a few small stains on his lab coat. Scout and Pyro had taken the most, many of their features barely recognizable. And as they had indeed said, Scout had two pies in each hand, ready to smash them into Pyro's face. The same went for Pyro, who had also found two pies.

"What? Why not?" Scout said, clearly anxious to throw the pies. Naruto gave him a look of disbelief.

"Why not? Look what you guys did!" Naruto exclaimed. Actually listening to him, the BLUs looked around the kitchen, finally seeing the apocalypse they made.

"…woah…" was the only thing the Scout could say.

"Woah indeed. You fella's sure made a mess in here with all this throwin' around. We're gonna have one heck of a cleanin' day to get this fixed up." Engineer said, looking them all.

"He's right mates. It's gonna be torture to get this place mopped up. How the bloody hell do ya even get noodles on the bloody ceilin'?" Sniper said, pointing the ceiling above. Indeed, like he said, a large glob of ramen had found itself stuck to the ceiling in the form of a big bubble of noodles.

"Yeah, now let's just put the pies down, and get this clean, okay?" Naruto asked them, trying to hid the depression in his voice when he saw the ramen. Looking over the room and each other, Scout and Pyro hesitated before they put the pies on the table. As they did so, Hinata and Kiba looked from under the table.

"I-is it over?" she asked. Kiba's expression showed he wanted an answer too. Naruto's response was leaning down from his position and helping both of them up from the table.

"Yeah. It's over." Naruto said, sporting a joking smile. Both gave a sigh of relief, but it was Hinata who blushed lightly when she saw the smile. After a moment, Kiba got an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Wait a second…there's something I don't get." Kiba said. Engineer looked over a Kiba with a curious look.

"What would that be?" Engineer said.

"Well, I know about how this started, but why didn't you want them to sue pies?" Once he heard it, Engineer gave a small laugh.

"Simple. When the pies come out, things take a competitive turn for some of us. So stoppin' it now is a good idea." He explained to Kiba before he looked at the rest of the BLUs. "Alright now. Let's start cleanin' up this mess. It's gonna take a while I reck'n." A collective groan went through the food fighting BLUs.

"Aurgh…can' we make dis' croap go any faster?" Demo slurred, spitting our soy sauce.

"No can do. Unless we find an army of…people to clean…this…" Soldier started to say, but as he spoke, he looked as if he had gotten an idea, and turned his head to Naruto. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before he sported a grin from under his helmet. "Naruto…would you do your favorite uncle a favor?" he said, his grin getting bigger. Naruto wondered what he meant for a moment, before he groaned.

"Urgh…fine. But you owe me oji-san." Naruto then crossed his hands in an all too familiar hand sign. The rest of the BLUs grew smiles too, except Engie and Sniper who simply sighed, as Naruto shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A large puff of smoke filled the room where Naruto stood and it stayed in the air until it dissipated after a few seconds. Looking where he stood, the food covered BLUs (excluding Engie, Sniper and Naruto) cheered when they saw ten copies of Naruto.

"Mehehehehe. Good work Naruto. You've done me proud!" Soldier said to Naruto, clapping his hand on his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. The other BLUs said similar to that as they walked out as well, leaving Engineer, Sniper, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and all the clones. Naruto sighed before he looked at the clones.

"All right guys. Get this done, and you can do whatever you want after. Got it?" he ordered them. All the clones gave mock salutes before they started on cleaning the disaster. Nodding at this, he looked at Engineer and Sniper. "We're good."

Engineer shook his head with a smile, while Sniper took a drink from his coffee. "Yeah bud. I guess we are." He said before looking at Sniper. "Hey, you got the time?" Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Sniper checked the watch on his wrist.

"Well from the looks of it, it's about 8:15 mate. Why?" he said, lowering his hand. His attention was caught when Naruto pulled his arm.

"Well oji-san, Hinata's dad said she had to be back at nine." Naruto said, pointing at Hinata.

"Oh…Oh!" Sniper said, putting his mug down on one of the small clean surfaces left. "See what ya mean mate. Guess we have to take the miss back to her place. Would be rude if we didn't. Let's try an' get Spy to go with 'em. He's gotta be hiddin' around 'ere somewhere." He turned his head quickly back to the group of genin, and said "I'll be back in a moment." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen. Standing for a moment, Engineer walked out as well, motioning for the three to follow him.

Leaving the kitchen, they walked into the living room, and were slightly shocked at what they saw. Akamaru was still sitting on the coffee table, but was asleep and looked bloated. The reason being was that he was surrounded by numerous bones and small pieces of food.

"What the…Huh?" Kiba said, clearly confused. Engineer had a raised eyebrow as he walked over to the table and picked up a bone and some small bits of the food. It was a chicken leg and what appeared to be steak bits.

"Hm…well from this, it done look like he was able to sneak some out durin' that fight." He said, examining the bone before putting it back on the table. "From the looks o' him, he looks pretty satisfied. He gave a small chuckle before looking at Kiba. "Mind pickin' him up? Wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't get on his paws."

"Uh, yeah! Sure." Kiba said, quickly heading over and slowly lifting Akamaru off of the coffee table. Akamaru gave a whimper as Kiba struggled to lift him.

"Holy crap! You weren't kidding." Kiba said with some struggle, zipping his jacket halfway open before he carefully placed Akamaru in and zipped it back up so the zipper was under his head. After doing so, they all heard two sets of footsteps being heard from the hallway. Turning around, they saw it was Sniper appearing, with an irritated Spy glaring daggers at him. Luckily Spy had changed, so he was in a new set of his clothes.

"Found him! Took a bit, but found him sulkin' in his room." Sniper said, pulling Spy in front of him.

"Oh please." The Frenchman said, lightly pushing Sniper away. "I was not zulking…I was zimply upset by ze fact that Pyro had decimated one of my good suits."

"That's called sulkin' mate." Sniper said, poking Spy in the head. He swatted the hand away, glaring at Sniper.

"I do not believe I asked your opinion." He straightened his tie before turning to Engineer. "Zo, zere was something about a cerfew?" Engineer nodded, gesturing to Hinata.

"Yep. We gotta get her home to her big complex before nine. Something her dad said. He's the one with the black long hair at that meetin'." That seemed to be enough for the Spy, because he got a look of realization on his face.

"Oh yes. Ze Hyuuga leader. I remember him. Well, let us not make a bad impression by making you late, madam. Shall we go?" Spy said the last bit to Hinata, walking past all of them and opening the door.

"Y-yes please. And t-thank you for having us." She said softly, giving the three older man a small bow. Spy and Sniper gave nods of acknowledgement to that, and Engineer gave a small smile.

"No problem miss. You an' your friend are welcome anytime. Let's move out then." Engineer said before walking out the door. Sniper, Naruto and his friends soon him, with Spy closing the door behind all of them. After heading down the stairs of the complex, all of them were walking down the street, the lanterns and lights of the building shining the streets and their way. Many citizens were standing around t many buildings, some talking, while others were simply gossiping or shopping. As they walked along, Engineer, Spy and Sniper had 'fallen behind' so they were now a distance away from the genin while still able to keep an eye on them. Seeing this, Naruto took some initiative and started talking to Kiba and Hinata.

"So, what'd you guys think?" he asked, looking at both of them from his left. Kiba, hearing this, gave Naruto an scared and excited look.

"Are you kidding? That was insane!" Naruto's eyes went wide, slightly going into shock. Seeing his look, Kiba shook his hands frantically. "Oh no! Not in the bad way! Like, it was cool and weird. I'll admit your family does seem kinda crazy, but their your family. And a lot of them seem nice, so their good in my book. Plus," he said, giving a grin. "It's not every day that I get to see a live fire food fight. I know that never happens at my house. Isn't that right Akamaru?" Akamaru gave a small yip, still in his half food coma.

Naruto gave a smile, relieved that Kiba was alright with the visit. He turned his attention to Hinata while still paying attention to the road ahead of him. "What did you think Hinata?" he asked, giving a smile. She blushed lightly at the smile, before she began to talk.

"W-well, it's d-different from what my c-clan usually acts…but…" she said softly, pushing her pointer fingers together. "…i-it was nice. Different. You all f-fought and acted m-mean, but you all were h-happy. A-and while it seemed c-crazy, you all a-acted like it was nothing." She gave a small smile. "I-I liked it."

Hearing both had enjoyed the visit, Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed both of them into a hug, careful as not to crush Akamaru.

"This is awesome! You guys are the greatest!" he cheered, clearly happy. Now while Kiba was alright with the hug, Hinata went chery red at the contact. 'O-oh no…don't faint, don't faint, don't faint…' she quickly thought. Sadly that didn't happen however, since the next thing they knew, she had fainted in his arms.

"Ah! Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto said, shocked at what had happened with Hinata. Kiba, seeing this, tried to stifle a laugh. Spy let out a small laugh, while Sniper and Engineer sighed.

"Is he that oblivious?" Engineer said quietly as the three of them walked closer to the genin now.

"It vould appear zo. He'll get better in time." Spy said, the three finally behind them. Naruto looked behind him, and seeing them, he started to talk frantically.

"Guys! You gotta help! Something's wrong and I don't know what it is and she has fever but that doesn't tell anything! Should we get Medic-oji-san, or go to the hospital? What are we gonna—" he frantically said to them, but before he could finish the sentence, Engineer put his glove over Naruto's mouth.

"Now now, no need to run wild like a headless chicken son. It's been a long day, and she's bound to be tired. The 'fever' probably 'cause of the heat today. Just carry her, and we'll deal with it when we get to her clan complex. I swear she's fine." He said, removing the glove from his mouth. Thinking it over quickly, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that's good. That'd be awful if something was wrong. Thanks tou-san. Now we gotta go, we can't be late!" Naruto said happily. After saying that, he readjusted Hinata so her arm was over his shoulder. Supporting her carefully, he began to walk forward again. The rest followed behind him, watching him carefully carry Hinata while he walked.

"So, you guys see it too?" the three BLUs turned their heads to the voice, and saw it was Kiba talking to them as he kept an eye on Naruto and Hinata.

"Of course. You'd have tah be blind not to see it when she looks at him." Engineer said to Kiba, chuckling lightly. And so they continued to laugh and joke about it as they walked on. After walking for what seemed to be forever, they finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound. As they neared the entrance, Sniper checked the watch on his wrist. '8:40' it what it read, and he gave a nod before looking at Engineer.

"8:40. Plenty of time to spare." He said before returning his attention to in front of him. They had reached the complex entrance and were greeted by two Hyuuga guards out front.

"Evenin' mates." Sniper said, giving them a quick wave. "Just returnin' the Hyuuga bloke's daughter. Been a long day, so she's pretty tired. Mind if one o' ya take her in?" The guards looked at each other, before the one on the right quickly brought his hands up in a seal. The veins next to eyes increased quickly, and the guard looked them over despite their momentarily shocked looks. After a moment, he dropped the seal, his eyes returning to normal.

"Very well. We will inform Lord Hyuuga of his daughter's return immediately. Please wait here for one moment." The guard said before he and his partner took Hinata from Naruto and carried her into the complex, the doors closing behind him. After they disappeared, they were able to speak again.

"What the bloody hell was that there?" Sniper said quietly, still shocked.

"That was the Byakugan." All the BLUs turned their heads to Kiba, who was looking at them strange. "The Byakugan is the bloodline of the Hyuuga clan. It lets them see things like chakra points and other stuff. I'm not sure what else it does since its clan stuff, but I think he was checking us to make sure we weren't imposters."

"Hmm, it would appear zat would be a very valuable zing to have on a mission. Especially one of small teams and espionage. A punch to ze gut in my direction however…" Spy pondered, grumbling at the last part. Before anyone could say anything else, the complex doors, opened revealing one of the guards from before.

"Lord Hyuuga would like to thank you for returning his daughter safely despite her fatigue. She has been taken to bed and is being taken care of. He wishes you a good night and that you get sleep as well." With that, the door closed, the sound of a lock on the other side being heard.

"Well, I guess that's a…blunt way a' puttin' it that she's alright." Engineer said, looking at the door. A range of four voices simply said, "Yeah" before they all turned away from the doors and started to walk away.

"Hey Kiba. You want us to take you home too?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned to him and gave a grin.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer. It's pretty close, so I'll be there in a few minutes. See ya tomorrow?" Kiba said, putting a hand out. Naruto smiled, taking the hand and giving it a strong shake.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." He said. Kiba nodded with a smile before he turned around and walked away, giving them a wave. They all waved back at him, and he dropped his arm, turning back to his front as he walked on, soon turning into a small figure. Seeing him go, the BLUs finally started walking again, heading home. And so, after the same grueling walk back, they finally reached their home. Heading up the stairs, they reached the door and opened it, walking into the living room. The clones were sitting on the couches, watching the TV.

"Hey guys, you get the kitchen done?" Naruto asked them. The clones turned their heads in his direction, one of them pausing the TV.

"Oh hey boss. Yeah we got it done. Wanna check it out? We think it looks better than before." One clone said, pointing to the kitchen. Naruto looked at them, before he shrugged and went over to the door. As he got ready to open it, Engineer saw that all the clones were grinning as he pushed the door open.

"What the…" Engie started to say, but was interrupted by a large…

_SPLAT!_

The BLUs turned their attention quickly to the kitchen door, and saw Naruto standing with his back to them. Everyone was silent as he slowly turned around to face them, and then the clones started to laugh. Naruto's front was completely covered in whip cream, with many different fruit bits covering the front of it. His face was a layer of whip cream, with the pie sheet falling off his face. He slowly wiped it off his eyes, with them slowly trying to open.

The clones were still laughing when Naruto sent them a death glare and formed the sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

_POOF!_

In a poof of large smoke, the clones all disappeared, any trace of them gone. Sighing, he turned his attention to his uncles and father.

"Well," he said, peeling an apple slice off his face and eating it. "I didn't expect that." Slowly moving, he started to walk into the hallway quietly. "I'm going to shower, then I'm going to bed, and then I'm going to figure out a way to torture any clones the next time they do that. Night." He said to them, before he disappeared down the hall.

Stretching, the Engineer yawned as he walked to the hall as well. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sac early. Night fellas." He heard two different accent say 'Good night' before he disappeared down the hall as well. Sniper and Spy looked at each, before shrugging and heading down the hall two. Forty minutes later, all lights in the BLU complex went out, with all now asleep. Tomorrow was Naruto's test, and they all had to be ready for the results.

* * *

><p>And done! Am proud I actually got this done after so long, so that's good! Now, since I'm back on this, I had a thought. You guys will probably want this story, but you also like TASBSPH a lot. So I'll be going back and forth with these for a while. The pattern will start next time, so the next chapter will be another Orangineer chapter. With Christmas break soon, expect it in 1-2 weeks. Also, gonna remove some of those notes and votes on the story, so yay :P<p>

Now, if theres any notes in this, I've completely forgotten. Heres what I think is in:

**y'know, those swirly eyes that anime people get when they're KOed?

Well, hope I can do this right and not get WB again, so see you next time on Meet the Orangineer!

"_This is Aussie Scum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	11. Chapter 10: Meet the Sensei, True Exam!

**And here is the next chapter! I apologize for this chapter being extremely late, with being past the holidays and my grades and all that. Please enjoy…hopefully… :O**

* * *

><p><strong>The following two anime games do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all characters and items and mentions of TF2 belong to Valve.**

Dialogue:

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

'_Flashback Thought'_

"_Flashback Speech'_

**MEET THE ORANGINEER: Chapter 10**

The sun slowly rose over the Leaf Village from behind the Hokage Mountain, making a slow ray of light shine over the village. One particular ray happened to shine through a certain blonde's window, getting him directly in the face. He lay there undisturbed by the light for a second, before he scrunched his face. He raised a hand to his face and tried to swat off the thing disturbing his rest, but no avail since it continued to shine in his face. Trying more frantically, he raised another hand, now swatting around his face like he was hunting for flies. Soon the small hand swipes had turned into complete, erratic arm flailing…

…which resulted in Naruto falling out of his bed. A large thud echoed through his room as he hit the floor, most of the covers following him on his journey. A groan emanated from the fallen covers, before it revealed Naruto with a bad case of bed head. Trying to keep his eyes open, he turned his head to the clock on his bed side table.

'8:30 huh?' he read. Thinking over the time, he shrugged before standing up. He took a look around his room before spotting a note on the door. Curious, he walked over to his bedroom door and skimmed over it.

_Yo Naruto._

_Now listen, I'm probably going to forget when I go to sleep, so read this. Today are the Genin Exams, so you have to get up and get ready. Don't forget to get all my stuff for it, and make sure to remember to eat, don't want to fight on an empty stomach._

_From yourself,_

_Naruto_

Naruto sweat-dropped after reading the letter. "Oh yeah… I guess I did write that before I went to bed." He mumbled under his breath, before opening the door. Heading over to the bathroom, he knocked on the door. Hearing no reply, he walked in and shut the door behind him. He yawned loudly, before walking over to the counter and looking in the mirror. In it he saw himself in his blue pajamas, his hair going in every direction and a very small trail of drool on the corner of his mouth. He saw something in the bottom right corner of the reflection, and changed his gaze to it.

Looking at it for a second, he sighed before lifting his right arm and showing his hand. Or in this case, what looked like a hand. Where his right hand should be was a Gunslinger exactly like Engineers. The only minor difference was that the blue section of the hand and ring near the wrist had stripes of orange going through them. He stared at the metallic hand attached to his arm, watching and feeling as the fingers flexed before returning to a normal position.

"It's been that long since I got this…" Naruto said quietly, still staring at the hand that he held in front of him. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply before letting his hand return to its position on the bathroom counter. After a minute of leaning on the counter, he opened his eyes again, still seeing his reflection in the mirror. "Well, it's too late to change now anyway…" Sighing, he turned away from the counter, stepping over to the shower behind him and turning the water on.

What felt like minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, his hair still wet from the shower. He walked across the hallway back to his room, closing the door behind him as he walked in. Turning on the light, he was surprised to see most of his bed on the floor. He was about to wonder what had happened, but then remembered what **had** occurred minutes before.

"Oh yeah." He said, remembering the bed flail. Shrugging, he quickly tossed all the sheets back onto the bed before opening his closet. It took a few minutes, but after rummaging through it, he found his Engineer outfit. Slipping on the shirts, he quickly put on the boxers, overalls and boots. After that, he grabbed the rest of his gear from the desk in his room (his helmet, belt and kneepads). Putting them on, he was about to leave his room when he felt something was missing. He looked around the room in search of the missing 'thing' before scratching his helmet in confusion.

_Scrape, scrape, scrape…_

'What the…?' he thought in wonder. Why did his head hurt now? He lowered his hand to think on it some more, when he saw which hand it was. His Gunslinger hand.

"Oh…" he said, now understanding why his head hurt. "Oh...OH!" he quickly exclaimed, the Gunslinger making him remember what he had been looking for in the first place. Walking across the room, he went over to his bedside table, and picked up the glove on top of it, slipping it over his Gunslinger. Looking it over, he gave a small smile and nod before walking out his bedroom door.

He walked down the hall for a minute until he arrived at the living room, seeing the TV on. Looking around, he also saw that Scout was taking up one of the couches with a bowl of cereal in hand, with Sniper on another drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Naruto said, giving a small wave in their direction. Both of the BLUs turned their heads in his direction, and gave their own respective response. Sniper gave a small wave in return, while Scout said hello. Or tried to since his mouth was full of cereal. So the response came out more like 'Hrurwooe.' Naruto sweat-dropped, giving Scout a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. Real classy Scout." he said sarcastically. Scout gave a small glare in return before swallowing.

"Whatever runt. Don't you gotta get ready for ya' test or somethin'?" Scout asked before putting another large spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah, but it doesn't start until ten. I just have to eat, grab my stuff, and then I'm ready to go. And where is everybody? I've only see you guys so far." He said. Since Scout was barely able to chew with all the food in his mouth, Sniper answered for him.

"Well Medic's already bolted off to dat hospital, and Engie needed some help from Soldier so they're off somewhere. Then I got no bloody idea where Demo or that wanker Spy is. He's probably drunk somewhere, an' Spy's probably snoopin' around for a place to 'read'." Sniper said, making air quotes with his free hand at the last part. Naruto rolled his eyes at that before speaking again.

"Alright, so where are kaa-san and Heavy-oji-san?" At this, both Scout and Sniper pointed towards the kitchen. Giving a nod of thanks, Naruto walked over to the doors and opened them. The scent of bacon hit his nose when he walked in the room, and he looked around to see what there was.

The kitchen was clean after the previous night debacle, but slightly dirty from the mess that was breakfast. The table was covered in various plates and dishes, each holding a different food. The Heavy was at said table, a tower of bacon on a plate in front of him. Pyro was standing in front of the sink, putting a large plate into one side of it to soak. Both of them were in their blue team pajamas. It was when she turned around that she noticed Naruto had just entered the room.

"Oh! Good morning Naruto!" she said with a smile, wiping the water off her arms with a towel. Heavy turned his head away from his plate and saw Naruto as well and so quickly gave a laugh.

"Good morning as well little Naruto! You miss big breakfast this morning!" he said in his thick accent, patting his stomach heavily.

"Yeah, I was getting ready for the Exam, so I missed kinda missed out on it." He said, putting a hand behind his head. Pyro rolled her eyes before heading over to the fridge. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out four black bento boxes.

"This should do." She said, walking over to Naruto and giving them to him. "The top one is breakfast, and the rest are for the exam." After saying this, she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before giving him a hug, careful as to not break the boxes. "You and your friends are going to do great. Don't worry." He stood for a moment before he took a free arm and put it on her back, pulling himself into the hug.

"Thanks kaa-san." He said. After a minute, they both let go, Naruto getting a grip back on the boxes. Giving a smile to both of them, Naruto left the kitchen and walked into the living room before heading to the door.

"See ya latah mate! Good luck!" Sniper said to him as he reached the door. Scout gave a similar reply, but it was muffled since he had shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Rolling his eyes at Scout, he gave a wave to them before he opened the door with one hand, balancing the bento with his other., and closing it behind him. It was a close call however, since as he closed it, he tripped on something on the ground outside the door. Flailing around and trying to keep his balance, he was barely able to keep a grip on the bento before jumping over the object on the ground and pulling the bento into a tight grasp. Taking a minute to breathe deeply, he looked down at the object on the ground, and immediately started to develop a tick mark on his head.

The 'object' on the ground turned out to be not a thing, but a he. A very specific, drunk he to be exact. Demoman was unconscious outside the door, with numerous bottles of his Scrumpy surrounding him. Naruto was ready to stomp his chest until he woke up in agony, but then remembered the bento boxes he had in hand.

'Well crap. I can't exactly beat up oji-san with these bento. But I also have to get them to the exam field.' He pondered briefly. It wasn't until a second later he got a small smile on his face. 'I got it! Looks like you're doing something for me oji-san.'

With that, Naruto gently put the boxes down before reaching into the pouch on his belt and pulling out a large, blueprint which he immediately laid on top of Demoman. He then reached in again and pulled out a pencil with white lead. Careful not to poke a hole in it, he began to write carefully in the bottom corner. After a few seconds, he pulled the pencil away, revealing what he had written:

**ND (A/MA/FS-4)**

Nodding at this, he reached next to him, picked up the bento, and placed them on top of the blueprint. Demoman, under the blue, seemed to stir, his breathing seeming to hitch for a moment.

Seeing this, Naruto simply stood there and watched. It seemed normal for a few seconds, but as Naruto watched him, Demoman's breathing began to slow, his face turning a slight blue. As the seconds went by, it started to show an arrange of color, going from blue to dark blue to purple to pink, and then dark red. By this time, his arms were slightly flailing, scratching at his throat. Seeing it was going on long enough, Naruto brought his hands together into a tiger seal.

_POOF!_

In a small poof of smoke, the bento boxes disappeared, with four small squares appearing on the same corner that Naruto had written on. After a second of showing them, the blueprint swiftly rolled together, rolling off Demoman's chest. It was a good thing to, because after the boxes disappeared, Demo gasped for air loudly, making him sit up and cough. As he went through his violent coughing fit, Naruto reached passed Demoman and picked up the blueprint, putting it into his pouch. He then looked back at the couching Scotsman, who was starting to breathe very deeply.

"Well good morning oji-san." Naruto said to him, getting his attention. Hearing the voice, Demoman looked up, simultaneously holding his head and chest.

"Oough…hey there ladey. Urgh…meh bloody head is killin' meh." He said slowly, holding his head slightly as he let out a moan.

"Drank too much again oji-san?" he asked, helping his hung-over uncle off the ground. He gave a slow nod, the bottles around him shook as he staggered, trying to stand up.

"Urgh…I'm not feelin' to good lad. I was sleepin', and I had dis horrible dream. It was like I was losin' everay breath o' air I had, an' dis' big thing was pushin' me down until I woke up!" Demoman said in his accent, waving his arm around dramatically as he explained it. Naruto discreetly grinned as he patted him on the back.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much oji-san." He said, leading him to the door. Laying him against it lightly, he slowly began to walk away. "I'm sure you'll be fine. After all…" he turned his head back to his uncle, smiling wide now. "…I put the boxes on your chest in the first place. I wouldn't hurt you too much." And with that he quickly ran off, his footsteps thundering against the stairs.

Demoman, who was still hungover and was leaning against the door, tried to think of what he meant.

"Meugh…I'll deal with it latah." He slurred, before falling asleep again, this time against the door he was still on.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Naruto walked onto the training field, taking a look around. It was a large grassy clearing, which was surrounded by trees and a small creek* running through it. In the center of the clearing were three wooden log posts, and by the edge of the clearing was a large, black stone in the shape of a kunai's edge, with numerous writings carved into the sides. Checking around for anyone and find no one, he walked forward into the clearing as he checked his watch.<p>

'9:50…looks like I got a couple minutes.' He thought. Shrugging, he walked over to a log post and sat down against it, tilting his hard hat over his eyes. He felt the minutes pass as he sat there, thinking over how the test would go. 'Man, it probably doesn't help I'm thinking how the test will go.' He thought, shifting his back against the log. 'We're going to be fine. I know it.' It was then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Not expecting it, he quickly jumped from his spot against the post, rolled, and pulled out his wrench, ready to fight whatever or whoever it was. That position changed when he saw who it was however.

It was Kiba and Hinata, who had appeared out of nowhere. Kiba still had his hand slightly outstretched, and both had wide-eyes at his reaction. Akamaru was resting on top of Kiba's head, a sleep bubble evident out of his nose. All three of them stared at each other, not one of them moving an inch. After a minute of awkward staring, Naruto slowly lowered his wrench and put a hand behind his head, laughing awkwardly.

"Hehehe…sorry about that…wasn't really paying attention." He said, putting his wrench back on his belt. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he slowly walked forward from his position.

"I can see that…so…are you ready?" he asked, moving to a log post. Hearing this, Naruto nodded as he walked back over to the post he was at.

"Yeah. What about you guys? Do you think we can do this?" he asked, looking at the both of them. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other, before nodding and looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah! We'll pass this, no problem!" Kiba said with a grin, raising his hand in a fist.

"I-I agree with Kiba. We-we're a team. Even if we f-fail, w-we can always try again, and we can have m-more time to become b-better. As a team a-and as friends." Hinata stuttered slightly, having a determined look on her face. Naruto sat there for a moment, before giving a smile to the two of them.

"You guys are right. Even if we fail, we'll do even better next time!" he glanced at his watch, and saw the time. '9:59'. He breathed in deeply before looking at them again. "One minute. You guy's ready?" His response was two nods. Smiling, they all turned their heads to the middle of the clearing, getting ready for Kakashi to appear.

Naruto kept an eye on his watch, and it was a minute later when it hit 10:00, they got in fighting stances…

…and nothing appeared. They were momentarily confused, but still were wary of their surroundings. '10:01'

"Wait…shouldn't we be…starting or something? Kakashi-sensei said ten o'clock right?" Kiba asked, some hesitance in his voice.

"Yeah. He said ten o'clock. Something should be happening…" Naruto said, looking around. He took another look at his watch, which now read '10:02'. Wondering what was happenin,; Naruto stared at the watch, looking at the time. It was after that second that Naruto's eyes went wide as he came to realization. "Oh my god! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" This got some questioning looks from Kiba and Hinata, who gave him confused looks.

"W-what do you mean N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. Stopping his muttering to himself, Naruto looked at the both of them, and gave an exasperated look.

"I just realized that this is Kakashii-nii-san were talking about. I've known him for years and I didn't remember. He's not going to be here for another **two** hours!" he explained, putting emphasis on two. After hearing that, the effect was instantaneous. Hinata went completely wide-eyed, her jaw slightly dropping. Kiba on the other hand, gave a confused and angry shout of 'what?' before completely face-faulting. Akamaru was somehow able to stay uninjured in the fall, as he simply rolled onto the grass and continued to sleep. Hinata was still in shock as Kiba stood up, his face covered in small grass and dirt stains.

"You mean to tell me that we're going to be stuck here for the next two hours waiting for him?" he exclaimed in anger, a small image of fire appearing in his eyes.

"Sadly, yes we will be." Naruto said, sighing before he took a seat against the log post again. "Better find something to do, because I have a feeling we'll be waiting for a while." Kiba groaned before he lightly picked Akamaru off the ground and put him back on his head, heading over to the post on Naruto's right. Hinata stood there like a statue for a minute before she slowly walked over and took a seat at the post on Naruto's left. They all sat there for a while, with Akamaru eventually waking up and whining to Kiba about and hour later. Kiba was able to tell Akamaru what happened because of his clan's connection with dogs, and by the end Akamaru was growling in hate of Kakashi. It turns out however, that was not the only thing that was growling at that moment.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE_

Their head's bolted up at the noise, looking around for it. They could tell it was close, extremely close, almost like it was…

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE_

…coming from right in between them. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to the middle of them, looking at Kiba. He was oblivious to their stares for a second before he saw them. He was about to ask what they were doing, when he heard the growling come right below him.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE_

He looked down to the noise, and grew red at what the growling was. It was his stomach that was growling, and it was rumbling loudly for the want of an edible substance to be digested in it. He laughed nervously before talking to the both of them.

"Hehehe…I might have not eaten before I came here. That's what Kakashi-sensei said yesterday." He explained, holding his stomach. Before anyone could say something though, another growl came out, but it was quieter.

_Grrrrrumble_

Turning their heads, they saw it was Hinata's stomach that was grumbling now. She turned tomato red before tucking her knees in and wrapping her hands around them.

"I-I didn't e-eat either." She stuttered quietly, he face growing red by the minute. Seeing their reactions, Naruto stifled a laugh before he began speaking to them.

"That's okay guys. I didn't eat either. Pyro-kaa-san did give me some bento before I left though. You guys want some?" This got credulous looks from the both of them, and Akamaru.

"Dude, we can't eat. Kakashi-sensei said we couldn't!" Kiba said, holding his stomach as it growled once again. Akamaru shook his head at this, laying down and covering his ears with his paws. Naruto, who saw this, snorted before standing up.

"Ha! Looks like Akamaru isn't agreeing with your stomach Kiba." He joked, laughing lightly before reaching into his belt pouch. "And besides, if he can't even be here on time, why should we listen to his rule? Unless it's training, I've never listened to him." With that, he pulled out the blue-print from earlier. Placing it on the ground in front of him, he unrolled it, revealing a large sketch in the middle, four boxes in the corner, and the writing he had put in the corner earlier. He then put his hands into a tiger seal.

_POOF!_

A cloud of smoke appeared out of the blue-print, covering the area around it. The smoke stayed around it for a moment, before it slowly started to dissipate. As it began to clear, Naruto reached in without even looking, and felt around before he pulled out the four bento boxes from before.

"Here we go!" he said, before picking them up and carrying them over to his teammates. One for each of you guys. One for Hinata, one for Kiba, and one for Akamaru." Giving one to each of them, he sat at his own post before opening his bento and digging in. The Kiba and Hinata seemed hesitant to, except for Akamaru however, who barked happily before he started to dig in. Kiba seemed about to protest, but the look on his face made it look like he was changing his mind…

"Ah screw it. I'm freaking starving!" Kiba yelled before ripping the lid off and digging in as well.

…which he did. Hinata, who saw everyone start to eat, sighed before she lightly took off the lid and began to eat with better manners than Kiba. Akamaru finished his before the others and so barked happily about being full. As he looked around and waited for the others, he noticed that most of the smoke from the blue-print had disappeared. Now that there were only small wisps of smoke left, he got a good look at the blue-print. At seeing it, he tilted his head before walking over to Kiba and nudging him. KIba, who was still eating, looked down at his partner, revealing his lower face was covered in small pieces of food. Ignoring this momentarily, Akamaru nodded his head in the direction of the blue-print. Kiba decided to look over, and he raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"What the hell?" He said, wiping the food off of his face with his sleeve. This got the attention of Hinata and Naruto, who looked in the direction that Kiba was looking. Hinata got a surprised look, while Naruto sighed and slapped the back of his head, muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid…'

The blueprint, in fact, had something on it. It was a large, blue, and metal toolbox, about the size of a small cardboard box, but bigger than a normal toolbox. On the side of it, in white block letters was the word BLU, inside the opening of a white, block wrench.

"Aw crap. Didn't mean to take that out of the blue-print." Naruto said in an annoyed tone, sadly putting down his bento box and walking over to the toolbox. As he went to go and grab it, he was stopped by Hinata's voice.

"N-Naruto-kun? Why do y-you have a toolbox?" she asked, lightly putting her chopsticks and bento down. He looked at her quickly, making her blush, before he sighed and looked at the both of them.

"Alright, you guys really want to know?" he asked them. Hinata gave small nod, while Kiba simply looked interested. Taking it as a yes, he shrugged before pulling out a wrench and slamming it into the toolbox. The effect was instantaneous. The top opening of the box popped off, landing to the side as a blue square of metal rose out of the toolbox. As it rose up, another came out of the top as well, this one slightly smaller than the other. Soon reaching a height about the size of a mini-fridge, the upper square popped out to the side, making a screen appear on both sides of it. As this happened, two slots appeared on the sides, with one making a pressure barrel come out, and the other making a roll of metal come out. After that, a large tray came out of the sides with the screens, and a small section of it flip over, making the word _'DISPENSER'_ appear in slanted blue and white letters. It was immediately after this that the machine began to hum, the screens light up with a blue background and an arrow system on the front.

"This is a Dispenser." Naruto explained, lightly patting it as he put his wrench away. "As the name suggests, it dispenses things. It gives out a couple of primary things like ammunition and building supplies. It can even heal injuries. Personally, I'm not really sure how it works all the way, since Engie-tou-san hasn't explained that yet." It was then he looked at their faces. Both had their jaws open, Kiba being more dramatic about it than Hinata though.

"W-W-WH-WHAT?" he exclaimed, waving his arms in a dramatic, anime fashion.

"Yeah. It can do all that. It's pretty cool too. You don't see a lot of these around. It's one of a kind." He said, giving the dispenser a pat on the top of it. Before any more questions could be answered or asked however, a large poof of smoke appeared feet from them. They were momentarily distracted by it, so they weren't ready when a voice came from the smoke saying, "Yo." It hung in the air for a few moments before it lifted into the air, revealing a bored looking Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed in front of me, so I had to take a different route around the village to get here." As he said this, a large tick mark appeared on Naruto's and Kiba's heads, both obviously irritated.

"And that route took you an hour and a half?" Naruto said loudly, clearly not amused. Kakashi shrugged, not showing any obvious reaction to their reactions as he walked forward.

"Meh. I had time. It's not like I had anything important to do right then." He said lazily, reaching into his back pocket to get something. It was at this point that Kiba was getting ready to pounce on Kakashi, with Naruto on standby to hold him back. Stopping a few feet from them, he pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing two silver bells. Their looks when they saw the bells were simple confusion, with Kiba dropping his mood and the others raising their eyebrows.

"Bells?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Kakashi simply nodded, tying the two bells to his waist.

"Yes bells. Your test is simple. You three have to get these bells from me before noon, and whoever gets them, pass." Another look of confusion appeared on their faces, mainly Hinata's.

"B-but Kakashi-sensei. Doesn't t-that mean only two of u-us will pass." Kakashi gave her an eye-smile as he gave a small nod.

"That's correct. Whoever doesn't get a bell…will be sent back to the Academy." The effect was immediate, as all of them went wide-eyed, while some specific ones started yelling in shock and anger (*coughcoughKibacoughcough*). "Yes, you'll get sent back, but look on the bright side. At least you'll get to try it before I fail you. No team has ever passed my test." Naruto, who had been in shock from the academy statement, snapped out of it immediately after he heard that. He narrowed his eyes, stepping forward in a challenge of opposition.

"No team has passed. Looks like that's about to change." He said in a serious tone, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Kakashi shrugged before pulling an alarm clock out of nowhere and placing it on top of one of the posts, setting it to noon.

"It appears we will see." Kakashi said, before quickly shunshining over to the middle of the clearing, getting their attention. "You have half an hour to get the bells from me, or else. Be prepared, because your final test..." he reached for something in his back pocket, quickly putting them on edge."

"…starts now!" he pulled the object from his pocket, revealing…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'll cut it. First off, I'd like to dearly apologize for the super long publish. I got incredibly distracted and I am sooo since this has had enough procrastination, chapter is short this time. I'd also like to explain I haven't written a fight scene before, so here's a mini-poll to be answered as I write the next Orangineer: <strong>

**How should the fight scene for the Exam be?**

**Short.**

**Long.**

**Short flashback**

**Please whisper me a soon as possible so the story can continue. Now as I gather this, I start on TASBSPE immediately! Hopefully this one doesn't take a month to do. See ya later guys.**

"_This is AussieScum, an' have a g'day mates!"_


	12. Sorry :'

**UNKNOWN HIATUS**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM BEING FLOODED WITH WORK SO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, ALL STORIES ARE ON PERMAMENT/UNKNOWN HIATUS. IT IS BETTER I SAY THIS AND NOTIFY YOU ALL ON THIS, RATHER THAN TAKE FOREVER ON A CHAPTER(S) AND IRRITATE YOU ALL. I APOLOGIZE SINCERELY FOR THIS, AND WILL GET THESE STARTED AGAIN ONCE MY REAL LIFE GETS UNCLUTTERED.**

**IN THIS TIME, I WILL HOWEVER BE UPDATING MY PROFILE WITH STORY IDEAS IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT/ATTEMPT ONE (mainly because they take a lot quicker to write than 21 page chapters.)**

**SINCERELY,**

**AussieScum**


	13. Update for 2013 Read Please

Hello my fellow readers, reviewers and followers. It has been a long year hasn't it? Forgive me if I spelt that wrong, it is currently midnight and I am tired, but I digress.

A few things to discuss with you my friends. It has been a long year since I put my stories on ice since March. If I'm wrong about when I put them on ice and I can't remember without looking, then that means it has been too damn long. But anyway, even if I can't remember that, I do remember that I put them on ice because they sucked.

Maybe not sucked, but incredibly inaccurate, out of character and needing a re-write or a toss in the bin altogether. I also remember saying I would put out some one-shots for ideas and entertainment, while I also worked on re-writing them completely before the year was done.

It is now January 1st of 2013.

Well luckily, I have some good news and bad news for you.

I don't have jack at the moment.

In case you couldn't guess, that was the bad news.

But the good news is 2013. No doomsday or epic explosion to ruin our mood. We all get to see another year of news, boredom, money and lazy fan-fiction writer who can't keep on their promises. *cough cough*

Then again, I guess that would kill the mood also, wouldn't it?

Anyway, I will admit, I was actually trying to rewrite these stories. For about a week. Then my procrastination kicked in and I ended up on my Xbox for 9 months. Then however, the real reasons for absence hit me in the head like your ol' man when you're not payin' attention. Mainly those include senior priorities, college, work and scholarship hunting. Which procrastination has also had a main role in. I apologize.

So how about we get to the main topics here?

**Updates on my stories and future projects will now be going on top of my profile every Sunday. A new one every week. This way, I don't kill your hopes every time you see that one of the stories has updated and you go to check it out, only to find you've been trolled with updates by this Aussie-American child. Again.**

**Any story ideas I have that are currently on my profile or the site are coming down in the next week. This includes Orangineer and the too damn long Portal title. I am starting from scratch on everything for a fresh start. If you have a problem, please PM me. I want to hear your opinion.**

**PM me. Another reason the stories are coming down is so my stories don't start turning into forum pages (and I'm pretty sure their halfway there already).**

That is all I have for you right now. Any new news will be answered for you through PM or the future update on Sunday. Now go get some sleep, please. Sure you need it more than I do.

'_This is AussieScum, an' have a g'day mates!'_


	14. Status Update

My amazing viewers. First off, I would like to thank you all for continuing to read and favorite these stories even if I've been a lazy-ass for over a year (possibly more). Anyway, some quick news.

From what I have seen on the newest poll (released weeks ago. If you haven't seen it, go to my profile page and I will add a few more.), it looks like Bioshock and Elder Scrolls are tied up. I'll leave it open for a few more weeks while I deal with the beginning of college classes.

Secondly, I am sure you have all heard that SOPA is trying to make a comeback. I doubt it will pass, but just in case it does, I am sad to say I will be removing my stories from , if it ever even continues to exist at that point. I'm sorry.

However, let us not be so grim now. For with my new schedule (as long as I study that is), I should have plenty of time to write something new for you. Hopefully. I think you all know how I go at this point.

That is all for now. So…

'_This is AussieScum, an' have a g'day mates!'_


End file.
